


One-Shots for all

by Beta_and_Blue



Category: Marvel, Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Star Trek, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Bar, BoyxBoy, Christmas, Cute, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Fear, Fluff, Holidays, Home, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jock - Freeform, Magic, Malec, Merthur - Freeform, Multi, One-Shots, Secret Relationship, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Thanksgiving, Warlock - Freeform, Weddings, Werewolves, boyxgirl, cowboy, girlxgirl, request, spirk, sterek, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 50,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_and_Blue/pseuds/Beta_and_Blue
Summary: This is a fan fiction book with everything and anything happening in it. I also do gay, lesbian, straight, non couples or any type of relationship one shots.I do requests which this is based on a lot. You can comment requests and it can be anything you would like :) You can also comment more than one request.I do not own the characters I just lease them. :)





	1. Spock-Shame

Jim T. Kirk was walking down the corridor to his quarters after a long shift in the captains chair. The day had not been hectic just long and tiring with no matters in sight.

Jim had almost made it to his captains quarters door when a voice adressed him.

"Captain."

Jim turned around on his heel and came face to his science officer in blue, Spock, walking down the corridor at a brisk walk with his lean, long legs that just seemed to go on and on an- Jim had to stop his train of thought there before it got into his minds deep end as it was already in the shallow waters of his thoughts about Spock.

"Spock, how many times have I told you to call me Jim when we are off duty, no one is gonna penalize you for calling me by my first name."

Jim said as he started to stretch some kinks out of his shoulders as he waited for Spock to carry on so he could go catch some sleep and some dreams of the magnificent species in front of him.

_Bad thoughts Jim! Stop thinking!_

Jim thought as Spock began to speak again.

"This would be the 38th time that you have asked that of me. Capt-... Jim I request that I need to speak to you in private about an urgent matter."

Jim held in his sigh of frustration and motioned for Spock to follow him into his quarters realizing that he would not be getting rest anytime soon.

Spock silently followed him into the captains room which was a queen sized bed with mandatory bedding, a desk filled with paperwork, files and a shelf in the one corner as next to it, a door that led to the bathroom.

Once the doors had closed behind Jim and Spock silence washed over them. Jim found himself irritated and just tired so he turned towards Spock.  
He waved his arms half assed for Spock to start talking.

Spock got the message.

"Captain it ha-"

" _Jim_ "

"Jim...it has come to my attention that I have certain emotions that are compromising my work ethics and are also effecting my hormonal balance due to a shipmate -"

"Stop! For the love of God please do not say anything more!"

Jim said hastily as he grabbed Spock's hands, giving him a pleading look.

_I do not need to know about him and noyota and just god- no. It's bad as it is I have to watch that very firm bottom at an arms length and now he's wanting to talk about his hormones and emotions with her! Like just no. This was not fair. Not while I feel this way for him._

Jim was to lost in thought to notice the slight widening of Spock's eyes.

The next second Jim had lost all thought as warm, firm lips were on his.

_Holy crap! Spock, Spock is is ! Kissing me!?_

Spock had pulled Jim into a fierce kiss while pulling his hands out from Jim's and wrapping them around Jim's lean shoulders. It had taken a few moments for Jim to realize what was happening before he wrapped his own arms around Spock's waist pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Spock pulled back slightly to speak.

"Jim, it seems you have misunderstood. I desire you. Not noyota."

Through all this confession Jim could only ask

"How did you know...?"

"Touch telepathy with my hands."

Jim's mouth formed an 'O' shape as a blush stained his cheeks rosy while he thought all he could do with that ability.

Spock proceeded to pull Jim in for another passionate kiss while Jim dragged them back until they fell on the bed with Spock lingering above Jim. They kicked off their shoes and climbed further up the bed before they discarded their shirts leaving them bare chested as two pairs of eyes took in the sight before them.

Kirk's chest was slightly dusted with short,blonde hairs that one would mistake him for hairless but his treasure trail was a dark.   
Spock chest had a slight green hue to it and was completely hairless except for the black haired treasure trail. One thing in common was, both were straining against their official trousers. They stripped those off as well to their boxers before returning to other matters at hand.

Jim's arms wrapped around Spock's shoulder to pull him more down as Spock's hands went to his hips. Both moaned in pleasure as they began to grind on each other.

" _Oh god! Spock! Please don't stop!_ " Moaned Kirk as he arched to get closer just putting more pressure on their groins hardening them even more.

That seemed to snap something in Spock. Spock began to grind even harder and faster as he pulled his arms from Jim's hips and to put them above his head caging him in.

This turned Jim on even more thus he began to moan like a wanton whore. Jim kept arching up, his bare chest to Spock's which sent thrills of pleasure at the skin contact especially when his nipples would chafe Spock's, instantly hardening them.

Spock though seemed fed up with Jim's moving and put his hands to Jim's shoulders to hold him down. Jim moaned even louder then before, almost coming then and there.

_ Oh shit _

This was not good news for Jim as a dark desire he had once concealed far away started to surf the surface.

Spock moaned and felt himself twitch in the confines of his underwear oblivious to Jim's inner struggle. Jim tried to pull away from Spocks grip which in turn cause his hardened groin to arch even more, Jim still doesn't know how that was possible, into Spock's hard member.

This sent waves of pleasure on both sides as they moaned in combination.

Spock tightened his hold on Jim as not to release before they had even gotten bare from Jim's antics. This was a wrong move as finally Jim moaned out one if his deepest desire.

"Choke me!"

Time stopped.

For both of them.

Jim went rigid with an ashamed look on his face. Spock froze. Confusion was seen clearly in his brown eyes.

Tears of shame built up in Jim's blue eyes and Spock's face softened.

Spock removed his hands from Jim's shoulders and placed them on his face before pulling him in for butterfly kisses all over. This seemed to send Jim over the edge because the tears fell. Jim carried on sobbing as Spock pulled him to his chest, cradling Jim, ignoring Jim's hard on that pressed into him as Spock's had stopped the moment Jim has yelled out his demand.

Spock though seemed to understand and not at the same time while he held Jim until he fell asleep and Spock following close behind.

Morning would be when they talked.

Little did they know this was one small step of their long lasting relationship.


	2. Fear (Sterek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles wedding.

Fear

Nerves

Anxiety

Just slithering under my olive-toned skin. 

I could feel it all just moving in me. Today is supposed to be a great, lovely day but it started to rain... And the flowers are the ones I'm allergic to, stupid florist I mean who orders wolfs bane ... The photographer fell down the stairs... My suit was ruined by a psycho bitch, who is my cousin of my crazy psycho uncle, the apple doesn't fall far there, was jealous of my so called big day... And my soon to be hubby is having a panic attack and I can't be there for them. 

I would say 'could this day getting any worse'  but I think it doesn't even need to be jinxed for it to carry on getting worse.

I'm sitting on a plain white chair in my room listening to the storm blazing outside with thunder and lightning.

I lift my head from my hands that are resting on my knees as I take in the room. It's a beige themed with a few white furniture. The bed was unmade from me sleeping in it.

I lean against the back of the chair groaning in frustration. I wanted this day to be perfect but luck never seems to be on my side.

I close my eyes and hear my loves heartbeat. It's finally calmed down but his breathing is still a bit unsteady.

I finally block out the noise.

About five minutes later my door slams open. I jump up in the preparation for a fight, instead I see my future-husband to-be standing in the door way with tear stains on his pale cheeks, some over the moles on his face I love so much to worship when we are in bed together, his brown hair messed up in all sort of directions from his hands running repeatedly through it when it should be my hands running through it and his whiskey eyes, that I love to stare endlessly into,  red rimmed. 

His black,smart suit was also quite a mess, all wrinkled and I think there was a small stain of something on it.

"Derek... " he said in a meak voice. That's all it took for me to get into gear. I marched up to him and took him close to my broad chest.

"Shhh baby,  what's wrong?" I asked while running my hands up and down his back whole settling his head under my chin.

Stiles just shook his head and said the only words right now that could break me.

"I don't want to get married."

I could just hear the cracks happening in my heart. I felt myself tense and start to pull back away from him ready to run and hide away from this day, this relationship.

"No, no, no Derek,  Der-bear. I don't want to get married today not that I don't waste to ever get married please baby please just not today and not such a big wedding and just us to maybe at city Hall but just us please."

Stiles took my face in his hands while he rambled on as his whiskey eyes met my hazel ones.

I slowly took his lips in a chaste kiss to silence him from his ramblings.

"It's okay stiles it's okay whatever you want. I just want you happy. Small or big wedding doesn't matter as long as your smiling." I said in a serious voice looking at him sternly.

It brought fresh tears to his eyes and his hands wrapped themselves in my black hair and pulled me down into a wet sloppy kiss that soon turned very heated. His hands running up my sides trying to grab anything he could get a hold of me while my own lowered to his ass and gave a gentle squeeze making him let out a moan that sent a shiver down my back, made my lower region react. I tried pushing my tongue into his mouth so I could deepen it but he put up a small fight so I cheated and gave his ass a harder squeeze causing him to moan into the kiss opening his mouth and I pushed my tongue into his.

We battled a bit for dominance but me being a werewolf made me give a playful growl when he thought he could win which caused him to roll his eyes at me before submitting  to my wolfs antics. God I loved him so much. I would not give him up for anything.

I tried pulling him even closer but he decide to break the kiss while he tried pulling him back in again he said something that made a grin break out on my face.

"City hall is just a few blocks away and I'm sure we can make it there faster if we run through a little bit of water... "

Fifteen minutes later city Hall had the strangest quick wedding with two wet soaked fools grinning from ear to ear, that there is even a photo of them hung up now by the secretary, who had insisted as well that there was no reason for them not to get married today as the judges schedule was clear for the day and the New York state allowed gay marriage when the judge refused at first, as she thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever witnessed.

Stiles Hale-Stilinski and Derek Hale-Stilinski's wedding wasn't perfect to the numerous, angry guests, family but to them and the sweet secretary, who still talks about their wedding day to anyone who questions about the picture or need a good story, it was the best day of their lives.

They may or may not also have their own copy of the picture sitting on Derek's bed side table in a brown mahogany frame with the words  Hale-Stilinski engraved at the bottom and Derek always has a smile when he sees it before and after he goes to bed with Stiles, who still rolls his eyes at his wolfs antics, right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Sterek ever <3 Hope it was okay :)


	3. Home (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec <3 Been wanting to do this one for ages. I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes :) I have exams and I am trying my best to carry on writing without getting caught and banned from the internet. I know right who does that?!

 

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, was sitting on a stool by the bar at the club he was attending with his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood.

Alec had not been to keen on the scene of clubbing and going to parties but Magnus was the man of the party and thoroughly enjoyed them had convinced Alec to come to this one.

It had taken about two hours to get ready since Alec was refusing to wear what Magnus had to put out for him so after an hour of compromise and finally another to get ready Alec went out in a tight black button up with a few buttons undone to tease his collarbone and chest. The tight navy blue leather pants emphasized his ass giving Magnus a great view when he bent over. As for Magnus he was just plain colorful, flamboyant and glittery with red skinny jeans and a purple v-neck and some leather boots up to his knees. He had tried to get Alec into boots but no such luck and he would have stayed home.

Magnus was waiting for his drink when his yellow-green eyes caught Alec across from the bar sitting awkwardly in a booth while some mundane flirted with him. Alec kept shifting in his seat as the mundane kept getting closer. Something started to tick in Magnus's forehead.

Annoyance.

Jealousy.

Possessiveness.

A strong urge to strangle the mundane who was now basically on Alec's lap and Alec was to scared to move or push the mundane female off him.   
To kind he was. 

As Magnus was about to head towards his love and the annoying girl who was about to regret going near Alec  he stopped and thought, 'What if Alec got tired of him and his partying? What if he left me because he doesn't enjoy it and can't stand me to drag him all the time?'

New emotions coursed through Magnus. 

Fear.

Guilt.

The urge to run in the opposite direction and prevent the worse fear from ever coming true before him.

He couldn't even imagine life without Alec now. Waking up in the morning to Alec's sleeping face and when he wake up he rubs his eyes, yawns and stretches then when his eyes land on Magnus eyes on him he gives him the small little smile that just brightens his morning even more. 

The way he sometimes or a lot of times walks into the bathroom when Magnus is showering and when he notices Magnus is naked and wet he blushes so hard it even goes down his chest which Magnus loves to look at. One of the other things is when Alec comes home from a  fight all sweaty and hot which leads to awesome 'you-are-alive-thank-god' messy sex afterwards the next morning Alec trying to cook Magnus breakfast but failing horribly so he has to step in to assist him then while he's doing fixing it as Alec pouts about how not  being able to cook, who then proceeds to get behind Magnus and wraps his arms around him laying kisses on his neck which makes Magnus smirk as he rolls his eyes.

Sometimes must have passed as the next moment Magnus was blinking and focusing on an Alec who has a worried, concerned look on his face. Eyebrows furrowed and lips thin.

"Magnus? Babe? Are you okay? Magnus! Magnus?!" Alec voice was starting to rise.

"Babe, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for her to get so close and I didn't know what to do and I saw you just starting at us and I know it doesn't look good and that sad look on your face and I didn't meant to hurt you I'm so so sorry please don't be made baby please don't be upset with me I pushed her off and have been standing her for several minutes that felt like hours trying  to get your attention and please say or do anything! Yell. Scream. Slap me if it makes you fell better but please pl–" Alec's babbling was halted by soft lips meeting his. He responded instantly at the familiar lips on his.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus waist pulling him closer as Magnus ran his hands through Alec's hair. The black hair contrasting with Magnus lime green nail polish.

Soon both of them pulled back for air, both panting. Magnus laid his forehead on Alec's taking deep breaths as Alec did as well. Both catching their breaths.

"It's nothing you did love nothing at all just me and my thought sorry love." as Magnus apologized giving Alec a chaste kiss on his soft supple lips. Alec confusion began to grow again but gut instinct told him to leave it be for now he would ask another time.

"Can we go home now? " asked Alec.

Magnus replied " Sure,  I'll drop you off at the institute and you can get a night's rest." disappointment stung in his stomach as he realized his time with Alec was coming to an end that night. Magnus turned to go but Alec stopped his by grabbing his arm. Magnus turned to face Alec. Alec had a determined look on his face and a blush across his cheek.

" _Magnus_... I meant home... With _you_."

Magnus chest almost burst with happiness then and there. A big bright grin made way to his face.

"Of course babe."

They both left the club heading to Magn– no _there_ home at the apartment for some good old snuggles and kisses.   
Magnus worries were gone and so were Alec's. Next time they would confront them together when they are both ready but that was for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good ;) comment if any mistakes are found please and if you have a request. I am also on wattpad where I am easier to contact at _Beta-Blue_ :)   
> I also am having a hetic time with my exams so updating will be slow but hopefully I will update again this weekend :D


	4. OMG (Sterek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek caught by Coach with some humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Brittany :) 
> 
> I will also hopefully have my other request on a plot for Destiel done this weekend as it will be hopefully longer then the others as I try to keep my work above a thousands words so I don't get to lazy :)
> 
> To Brittany I hope it was what you wanted :)

Bobby Finstock also know as Coach Finstock or just Coach was walking across the lacrosse field towards the school building which was past the bleachers. Today had been a rough one for Finstock.

First Bilinski didn't pitch for practice probably off doing God's knows what with good knows with who. The kid had pitched for Economics but afterwards no one had seen or so they had claimed. McCall who still to this day could not keep a straight face or tell a decent lie when it came to it. McCall seemed though very reluctant to say anything other then balb about how Bilinski is doing research for a project.

Ha.

That kid actually trying to do what his school works asks of him? That was a joke on McCall. After the entire midterm detail-history-of-the-male-circumsion Coach believed there was no hope for the boy especially when it just a few months away from graduation. How that kid would survive college would be a miracle itself if he passed.

A sigh passed through his lips as he made his way towards the halls that lead to his office.

"Hey Coach!" yelled someone. Coach turned around and saw the annoyingly tall brat from the lacrosse team.

Isaac Lahey.

"What Lahey?!" asked coach in a frustrated tone. He wanted to get to his office and take some whisky with a good old cup of coffee.

"Have you seen stiles?"

You got to be kidding me I was stopped for this.

"McCall said he was doing research for a project or something ask him I'm not Bilinski babysitter." Coach watched in amusement as Lahey's eyes widened commercially before turning around in his heels speed walking before cracking a few laughs.

Teenagers, I will never understand them.

Finally coach made it to his office. He opened the door while running his other hand though his hair.  
Ahh he's sweet heaven on earth with his lovely whisky bottle and coffee cup.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS??!! I AM BLIND SO FREAKING BLIND!! OH MY GOD THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE AND OH GOD THIS SHOULD BE ILLEGAL... WAIT IT _IS_ ILLEGAL!! HALE I KNEW YOU WHEN YOU WERE IN SCHOOL YOU BASTARD AND YOUR LIKE TWICE HIS AGE AND STILINSKI YOU BETTER HOPE WHEN I SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS IT WILL END NOW AND MY POOR OFFICE THIS IS JUST WRONG!!!"

Bobby Finstock aka Coach had just found Stiles Stilinski going down on Derek Hale who is probably much older then the brat.

Stiles broke away from Derek and scrambled to get up from his kneeling position to stand while Derek tried putting himself back in his trousers both with deep red blushes from the top of their heads probably to their toes.

"DO I EVEN WANNA KNOW WHAT THE HELL INSPIRE– WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE _CLAWS_?!?"

Derek and Stiles both shared a worried look between each other each praying to some deity for help. Luckily luck was on their side. Coach took a few more breaths before continuing.

"You know what I don't want to know ever! EVER! you understand? Never!"

Stiles and Derek nodded their heads fear still in their eyes.

"I am going to go to the bathroom wash my eyes out with soap and when I get back you both better be gone and clean this mess up! I won't say anything to the Sheriff if we forget this ever happened. It never happened. And clean my office up and what the hell is that on my flo– OH MY GOD THAT IS FILTHY!!! YOU TEENAGERS AND YOUR FREAKING HORMONES."

If Derek and Stiles blushes could get any darker they would.

"I am going to go to the bathroom and then head towards the staff room and go for a jog and in that freaking time I want all evidence gone and this will never happen again in my office or anywhere else in this school and I will believe this was a nightmare or a terrible horrible hallucination from lack of sleep." coach walked out of his office towards the bathroom to proceed with his plans to wash his eyes out with soap and hope to God he has some strong ass liquor for this to go away but before losing the memory he is going to disinfect the God damn office with bleach and other chemicals to remove what had landed on his floor.

When coach walked out the office Stiles and Derek began cleaning up quickly before scrambling out.

"Well that was hot but a really really bad idea."  
Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles before commenting, "It was your idea!"

"Not my fault I'm a healthy male with a healthy libido and a very healthy and Sexy werewolf boyfriend and by the way the claws really dude? You could have taken off my face!"

"Stop being dramatic, I wouldn't take your face off with my claws. I would rip your throat out... With my teeth. " stiles glared at the inside joke while Derek couldn't stop a smirk from reaching his lips. He then pulled stiles in for a chaste kiss before pulling him towards the school entrance and leaving the school to go finish what they had started.

Little did they know at the end of the corridor opposite, Isaac Lahey stood against the wall hardly keeping himself up as laughed behind his hand with a red face and his other hand clutching his stomach.

All was good in Beacon Hills and Coach Finstock had his office disinfected by professionals claiming he thought he had bacteria growing in the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters they belong to the writer I am just leasing them :D


	5. Destiel ( Tale from the Crypt) (supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel based off the series Tales from the Crypt- The thing from the grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters nor the plot of the tales from the crypt :) 
> 
> I just lease them.
> 
> This is for Evangeline74 :) I hope it is to your liking

Dean Winchester would say he was fairly good looking with short light brown hair, green eyes,  athletic build and a height of 6'1 (185cm).   
He had a few girlfriends, that he met from his job as a photographer, like Lisa Breadon and Anna can't remember her last name until he decided to just go plain solo as those relationships did not work out. His work allowed him to meet  beautiful woman but none was catching his interest long term.

Then he had a job for a underwear shoot, Calvin Klein type of shoot but for a brand called SPN.

Dean was not prepared for what  he met when he walked through the door of the studio where he was shooting.

5'11 (180cm), slim muscle tone , light brown hair and the bluest eyes dean had ever laid on before. The underwear shoot was not helping him out.

Dean has never thought of being attracted to a male before but this man was an Adonis, Greek God, Sex God,  call him whatever his beauty was not describe-able then the unthinkable happened.

He looked towards dean with his blue eyes and smiled,  just smiled. It took dean's breath away.

Dean had no idea how he would cope with this beauty without losing control and just snap him up and keep him all to himself away from all the prying eyes that were watching the beauty.

Two Hours later...

Dean had learnt about his little blue eyes angel, his name was Castiel Novak and he had been modeling for awhile now also had the most enchanting voice ever, when he had said dean's name on his lip he almost turned into a puddle of goo, that was something.

To say Dean was smitten was an understatement.

Months passed by with Dean accepting to be SPN's official photographer for a certain read and thus dean and Castiel's friendship began to bloom and dean's feeling began to increase but soon strain was on the relationship when Dean had grabbed Castiel from falling on his face and make up had smudged on his hand but Cas, dean had called started to call Castiel that after a few days, had run off before he could ask and Dean thought nothing of it believing it was probably for the shoot.

After nine months of working together Dean had met Alastair,  a gangly tall man of 6'4 (193cm) with a beard and a smoke seemed to be permanently in his hand. He had arrived at the shoot and disturbed it by walking up to Castiel and whispering to him that seemed to make him very uncomfortable. Dean's forehead began to tick with the jerk who was messing with his blue eyed angel and to his shock learnt that this man was Castiel's boyfriend.

Dean felt sadness and frustration at learning that his angel was already taken.

The jerk kept harassing  Cas at work that Dean lost it and told him to take a hike. When the ass left he went to check on Cas and saw him shaking, when he had reached a hand out to comfort him Cas flinched away from him, Dean began to worry even more. So to keep his angel safe he gave Cas a key to his studio apartment a few blocks away in case he needed to get away from Alastair. Cas had excepted the key with a shy smile and deans heart carried on fluttering.

It was only a few days later in late evening when Dean, who was staring out his window, heard someone opening the door to his apartment and there stood Cas in a long beige trenchcoat with a light stubble that Dean had rarely seen as he had to keep himself neat and clean shaven for the shoots. Cas looked badly upset as he ran into dean's arms as Dean wrapped his arms around him he felt Cas flinch the instant he touched his shoulder. Dean having enough of this charade pulled the trenchcoat off of Cas and pulled his button up shirt down to see a bruise.

Alastair had been abusing Cas physically.

Cas had tears brimming in his eyes so dean did the only thing that came to mind.

Dean Winchester kissed Castiel Novak.

Soon the kiss progressed as castiel had no intention of trying to stop dean. Soon enough they had their clothes being pulled off by one another. This lead to them making love but it was just not the two of them as a witness sat outside of dean's apartment in a car which had followed Castiel when he had left his home to run to dean's. The owner of the car was not happy so he began to plan.

Two days later and Cas had been staying with Dean ever since things had been peaceful and Alastair had no appeared. Cas had went out as Dean waited for him only to get a call from the most unusual person called him,  Alastair,  who rang him to say that Cas and him had an argument when Cas came to his cabin out near the woods and that he locked himself in and if dean would tell him to come out.

So Dean went to the cabin to go get Cas. It was dark when he arrived as he walked towards the door he heard someone call out for him by the edge of the woods. The moment he took a step on the edge he was hit over the back of the head with a shovel and fell into a grave. Dena looked up and saw Alastair with a shovel in a him going off at him how he can never have Castiel and he is his. He buried Dean alive who had no strength to get up as dizziness and pain over took him.

An hour later...

Cas returned to dean's apartment that evening to find him missing. He looked around before hearing a noise behind him, thinking it was Dean he turned around with a smile only to come face to face with Alastair. Cas smile dropped immediately and begun to back away but it was to late as Alastair had already put a cloth on his mouth which quickly knocked him out.

Chloroform, Cas guessed just before all went dark.

Awhile later...

Cas came to and when he did he took in his surrounding, realizing he was in Alastair's cabin by the edge of the woods. As Cas made a move to get up he realized two things; he was tied down to the bed he was on tightly, also he was in his underwear only.

Cas began to struggle but soon Alastair made an appearance. He tried convincing Cas what he had done wrong but when Cas called him a monster he decided to take what he thought was his. He began to grope the almost naked Cas who screamed for help. For Dean to come save him but when Alastair said that no Dean would come save him from six feet under, Cas started to sob heavily for the man that he loved who was now dead.

* _Crick_ * * _crack_ *

The noise disturbed Alastair and his plans to take Cas by force when he turned around and realized it was coming from outside. He went to go check on it leaving Cas to himself.

Cas sat there crying non stop as he had to accept that Dean was dead and that Alastair was going to rape him but Cas's inner thought were halted when he heard a commotion outside and a scream which sounded like Alastair. He began to pull on his binds even more as he heard footsteps heading his way.

He soon gave up when it dawned on him he could not get away and that the foot steps were coming closer and closer. The bedroom door opened. And there stood Dean Winchester covered in mud and dirt.

Cas could not believe his eyes as his beautiful love was alive and standing before him.

Dean walked towards him and untied him. Cas jumped into his arms only to realize that he was cold as ice and his skin was blue. Dean had risen from the grave to save him. New tears formed and Cas began to sob again as he his face in Deans chest who ran his arms up and down the back of his blue-eyed angel.

Tomorrow they would deal with the rest for now they just needed each other.

It was found out later that Dean had buried Alistair in his grave.

A life for a life.  
A life for the dead.  
Love had not been stronger to raise the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I had hoped it would be longer but it is the longest one I have written so far :D


	6. Frustration ( Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane wants to see his boyfriend naked for goodness sake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentions of Rape and Cutting!  
> This was requested by @Drowningmermaid and backed up by Conor  
> I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Frustration.

Annoyance.

Sexual frustration.

Disappointment.

And last but not least,

Sadness.

These were Magnus Bane's current feelings as of late. He had always been a man who could tempt straight men and gay woman to his bed easily. Yet he for some unknown reason could not get his current boyfriend, shadowhunter, yes you heard right a a shadowhunter and a downworlder, Alec Lightwood to take his pants off for him.

He knew Alec was a bit insecure but he had seen him a bit bare when he spoke to him at the institute and Alec was shirtless before quickly slipping on a sweater * _and_ * there was also the time he had to steal his stele but yet he could not get his boyfriend to take existing pants off for any occasion ; showering, bathing, sleeping, making out (they had not made it to sex yet as Alex requested they take it slow). Everytime magnus asked Alec would freeze up and change the topic. This did not bode well with the high warlock of Brooklyn. He wanted answers and he * _will_ * get them.

Magnus decided one more attempt and then he will ask what is going on with his boyfriend.

So magnus prepared for a romantic evening. A table in the center of the room with candles and some Italian food magnus knew Alec would love. The room was lit dark and a soft melody was playing from the stereo in the corner. Now all he needed was his smexy boyfriend to come in.

Twenty-three minutes later Alec walked in and he looked handsome as always to magnus. Leather jacket, black shirt and black jeans.

'Yum!' thought magnus, ' _I'll one day get him into the leather outfit that is hidden deep in my closet and then we can do that little role-playing with the l– okay no I'm getting ahead of myself I need to relax. Romantic dinner and then Sexy time with a hopefully naked boyfriend._ '

Magnus greeted his boyfriend with a sly smile and Alec greeted him back with a chaste kiss on his toes and a shy smile with a small blush.

Magnus herded his boyfriend to the table, sat him down and began his wooing.

After dinner...

Alec was busy packing away the dishes in the sink before washing them  as magnus watched him from the door way not noticing the adoration in his eye or the gentle smile towards Alec but Alec noticed so he avoided eye contact as to not get even redder knowing cleaning  dishes would be long forgotten if he looked into Magnus's yellow-green eyes.

Soon after the dishes Alec made his way past magnus to take a shower by himself.

Magnus followed.

As magnus realized when Alec headed for the bathroom and took off his leather jacket that his man was going to shower.

' _Maybe now I can ogle that lovely chest and back that I wanna look at at, trace with my fingers and lips and probably kiss and lick..  Definitely lick... With whipped cream and chocolate sauce... Yup sounds like a plan!_ ' thought magnus.

He headed towards the bathroom to Alec to join him. Hopefully.

Hope was not on his side.

Alec slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Alec! Baby I love you I really do but can we please have a talk about this insecurity of letting me see you naked!"

Five minutes... Ten minutes... Fifteen... Twenty... Twenty-five... Thirty-three... Minutes passed before magnus heard sobbing and something breaking which sounded like glass. Magnus worried for his boyfriend safety blast a hole where the door knob was to open the door without breaking it into pieces as to not cause more panic or damage.

The sight would be forever imprinted in magnus's mind.

Blood on the broke mirror, Alex sitting on the floor a sobbing mess with cuts on his thighs.

Magnus had always wanted to see his boyfriend naked but not like this.

Rushing to Alec he tried prying away the broken piece of glass from his hand but Alec proved difficult not letting it go. Magnus finally got it. Afterwards he picked Alec up and took him to the bedroom, placed him on the bed before rushing to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean Alec of the blood.

As he wiped the cuts on Alex's thigh he realized there were others that were fresh and some that are old and white.

It finally dawned on magnus what Alec had been doing to himself for years and even when they were together. His head snapped up as he heard more sobbing. Alec was now full of tears with loud sobbing.

Magnus pulled him close to his  body and shushed him with rubs on the back.

After awhile Alec seemed to calm down.

"Alec... I love you! I need to know what is going on in that pretty head of yours please I need to know I can help you!" magnus said with a broken voice. 

It took for what felt like forever till Alec started his story.

He told Magnus everything. How he was raped when he was eleven years old by a shadowhunter from a foreign Institute that was visiting and how it happened every chance the man got him alone. How he tired to tell people but everyone had found that man charming and just thought Alec was being childish. How the man had whispered how he would never be loved. How he would be ruined for the future for women... Or men... How he would not know the touch of love or making of it. 

How he would keep him all to himself if he could.

Afterwards when he left the began cutting because he hated his skin, his existence and how he hoped the next time he took a blade to him he would die. He knew he had to be careful that no one would notice it so he decided his thigh would be best because no one would ever desire him.

Then Magnus came along.

Then it became frustrating because of what magnus would think of he saw the scars. Alec feared those beautiful yellow-green eyes looking at him with disgust and hate.

But he could not stop.

The pain was to addictive.

Pain. 

Disgust.

Fear.

Love

Hate.

This is what he held felt the entire time and he loved magnus but he was just so scared. Alec always tried avoiding getting naked or intimate. Alec then went on about how he would understand if magnus wanted to break up.

Magnus began seething. He wanted to kill. Kill the man who did this to his precious one. Kill his so called family and friends who ignored his Alec. He wanted revenge for his love and damn it if Alec thought he was going to leave him for this he was wrong and magnus planned to prove Alec wrong for the rest of his life.

He told Alec his thoughts and fresh tears began but this time Alec said they were happy because he gets to keep his boyfriend. Magnus then proposed they would keep the intimacy at a low so that when Alec is ready they can take it further and if Alec ever _ever_ got the urge to cut he would call or come to magnus no matter the time or place. 

Magnus would always be there for his boyfriend.

He then dressed Alec in loose pants and a shirt after wrapping up his cuts then tucked him in saying  they would talk more tomorrow and he would clean the mess in the bathroom also tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be a new day, hopefully with a better outcome.

Both went to sleep whispering "I love you." to each other and curling together before darkness took them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also like to say that I have exams so if I don't have requests it will take longer for me to update :)


	7. Thanksgiving (sterek-Teenwolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with Stiles and Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for MaryAnne :) I hope you enjoy it 
> 
> Warning ! Fluff and Cuddles ahead :D 
> 
> Also I know nothing about thanksgiving and its breaks so much so hopefully it makes sense!

Stiles plane finally landed at the airport of Beacon Hills. It was a six days before Thanksgiving and he had gotten a two week break for it. Stiles cracked his neck before looking around the airport with whiskey amber eyes trying to find his father, the sheriff.

Stiles pulled a face when he realized his dad was either late or had forgotten about him.

Sighing to himself he took a seat at one of the cafe's and pulled out his phone to message his dad. Stiles was typing away when suddenly his phone froze. Making another noise of frustration he began to glower.

Someone had seemed to find this amusing so stile turned around to go off at the person laughing at his bad luck.

Amused green with yellow hazel eyes met shocked whiskey amber ones.

"Derek?!" exclaimed stiles in shock. His very tall, dark and secret werewolf boyfriend was standing behind him in dark wash jeans, a purple v-neck and his trade leather jacket. His boyfriend that was supposed to be in New York for the next two months!

Derek chuckled at his boyfriends antics deciding he had enough of the distance moved to embrace him but stopped a few steps short to pull a face as if he smelled something wrong.

Stiles stood and approached his boyfriend to give him a kiss but when Derek pulled away he frowned.

"Derek what's wrong??"

"You stink of that roommate of yours, Theo."

" _Oh_ " thought stiles.

Derek had made it very clear that he did not like stiles roommate at all. He said Theo smelled of lust and just something wrong. Derek knew the lust was for stiles but stiles kept refusing it laughing it off.

Silence fell over them.

"let's go, I told your dad I would fetch you since he had a work emergency." explained Derek as he walked towards where his Toyota FJ Cruiser was parked. 

Stiles followed silently behind.

Soon enough they reached Derek's car, stiles loaded his bag in the back before hoping shot gun.

The ride towards his house was filled with silence.

Derek had cracked up the AC and opened the window a bit in hopes the smell of Theo wouldn't stay in his car when stiles got out. Stiles noticed his actions and his heart gave a pang.

Not quick enough they finally arrived at stiles house.

The parking lot was empty meaning the Sheriff was still busy at work.

Stiles hopped out Derek's car when he parked it in the drive way and rushed to the front door. Once he got the door open he climbed the stairs before going into his room shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes had passed as stiles unspoken his case and collapsed on his bed gracefully when there was a knock at his door. He groaned and the door open.

Derek walked into the room towards the bed where stiles lay and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry." said Derek after a couple of minutes as he stared at the door he had closed when he walked in. Stiles was quick to reply.

"No, Derek It's fine I think I get it ... I think." said stiles as he lifted head of the bed to look at Derek. How he had missed his boyfriend. Derek and him had begun dating about eight months ago and he hadn't been able to tell his dad yet or any of friends for that matter. Derek also was finishing up some business in New York as he had basically skipped town to come find his sister. By the looks of it his father had invited him for Thanksgiving dinner but Derek had said he wouldn't have been able to make it.

' _What a lair._ ' thought stiles.

Derek let out a frustrated noise which brought stiles out of his musing as he was manhandled by Derek who just went ahead and yanked off his jackets and then long sleeve before removing his own jacket and shirt before continuously manhandled him in a cuddle position.

Derek was spooning him from behind and nuzzling his neck as well as laying chaste kisses. Stiles smiled at his werewolfs antics as he grabbed Derek's hand and wrapped them around his middle entwined with his hands and he would draw random patterns on Derek's warm hands when he got antsy with Derek's ministrations.

Stiles smiled even bigger when he remembered a conversation with Derek that he doesn't act like a possessive wolf. The evidence was complete opposite of that statement.

' _Read em and weep_ ' thought stiles as he gave a little giggle which caused Derek to stop his scent marking to raise one of his smexy eyebrows as stiles calls them before returning to his actions.

It was probably an hour had went by and stiles was slowly dozing off as Derek was still marking his scent on stiles but a few minutes prior had turn stiles around so he could nuzzle his chest and kiss the top of his brown haired head now and then when they didn't notice the sound of a door opening and closing as both of them were in their own little world.

Sheriff Stilinski would admit since learning about werewolves he had seen many starter things but to see Derek Hale and his son, stiles spooning on stiles bed as it had seemed both of them were in their own world and about to fall asleep. Sheriff Stilinski slowly backed away from the scene making sure not to alert the couple so that he could use this for the perfect opportunity when it presented itself.

Now he finally got was Stiles obsession with Derek and his eyebrows were about.

Just as the sheriff left the scene both stiles and Derek dozed of completely unaware who had just witnessed their cuddling.

John Stilinski made a mental note to remember to place one more dish to the Chinese take away order he was planning to get him and stiles for dinner but would be now for three.

Stiles and Derek woke the next morning with stiles happily smelling of Derek non the wiser about the sheriffs new information.

But for the love of God, Derek swears he had closed the door to stiles room yesterday completely and not left it ajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue if beacon hills has an airport or not. Just go with it :D


	8. OMG (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus come home to a very shocking scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second request from Drowningmermaid :) 
> 
> I Hope You Enjoy !

OMG !  
MAGNUS

Alec and Magnus had just gotten home from their routine Friday date night. They had gone to a small Italian restaurant downtown and had their fill of flirting and pasta. Being married for eight years Magnus Bane still managed to surprise his husband Alec when he has spoken fluent Italian.

They were entering their apartment where they and there two adoptive sons  
Rick, who was the youngest at thirteen and was out at a sleepover and their eldest at eighteen, Isaac who decided to go out with friends.

Soon after they had made it into the apartment Magnus attacked his husbands neck as he pushed Alec against the door. Alec moaned sweetly at his husbands antics. Magnus was busy sucking a hickey into one of Alec's tattoos when he heard a slight banging.

Magnus stopped his actions to lift his head towards where the banging was coming from. Alec whined when his husband stopped and reached out to pull him back but Magnus slapped his hand a way and put a finger to his lip.

Alec stood there looking with a confused frown when he started to hear the soft sound of banging to.

Alec deciding this was ridiculous just standing here headed towards the noise. It was coming from the back of the apartment down the hall near the boys room and Alec and his husbands room were more near the front to give each other privacy.

As he got closer to his sons room he also began to hear moaning. Worried that something was wrong he sped up with Magnus hot on his heels until he stopped right imprint of Isaac's room. The moaning and banging was louder and getting more frantic.

Alec dreaded that his son was hurt slammed the door open as Magnus yelled out "Alec wait!"

Alec Lightwood-Bane had never thought he would be a blind man but after seeing what was in front of him he might be one.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!" Magnus had never heard his husband swear much but when he did it was hot. What he saw after looking over Alec's shoulder killed any boner he had.

Watching their eldest son Issac being pounded from behind was something they had never thought about for two reasons. One he had never said he was gay and secondly he was still their little boy in their minds.

The guy who was busy screwing their son stopped immediately after Alec had yelled out and looked towards the married couple as Issac just froze with horror showing on his face as he faced his parents.

Alec's eyes turned dark as he muttered a barely audibly "get out" the guy on top of Issac didn't seem to care what Alec said as long as that glare was on his face he was out of there fast as he grabbed his pants and bolted out the door.

Isaac sat frozen on the spot as his dad's stood frozen in there place.

"Issac what the fuck is this?!?" snapped Alec at his son as he ran his right hand through his black hair. Issac slowly moved to a sitting position and as he opened his mouth to reply he began to cry.

Alec's eyes widened at his sons sudden burst of tears and bolted towards him to pull Issac to his chest ignoring the sweat and smell of Sex as he kissed his sons Brown hair whispering "It's okay sweetie." over and over again.

Magnus finally came into the room before sitting on the bed next to Alec before rubbing soothing circles on his sons naked back that were full of hickeys. This pushed Issac over the edge to speak and he began to babble.

"I am so sorry dad! I thought you would think I'm a slut cause I don't have feelings for the guys I sleep with and and I just have so much sexual frustration and they get it so I I also didn't know what you would think if I was gender fluid and i just didn't want you to judge me and then I was just wanted to get some and you and papa are usually gone longer and I just don't know how I co–" Isaac was cut off be Alec settling a hand over his mouth causing Isaac's brown eyes come face to face with Alec's blue ones.

"Issac sweetie I don't think you're a slut I swear and I've been with a couple people but a slut is completely different and we would never judge you! We just upset you didn't tell us this." said Magnus as he pulled his son in for a hug and carried on rubbing soothing circles.

"Issac all we want is you to be safe and what happens behind closed doors is your right to privacy okay? Just promise me you are being safe." Alec said as he looked towards Issac but stopped the small smile from his face when he notice his son froze again in his father's arms.

"You have been safe right? Condoms?" Alec said with a warning tone. Issac turned towards him before shaking his head. Magnus remained still, waiting to see what his husband would do now.

"Magnus make him take a shower and get dressed, we're leaving in thirty minutes." Alec groaned before standing up and heading out his sons room.

"Where are we going??" asked Magnus which was the question on his mind and his sons.

"To the hospital! I swear I will kill the next man who sleeps with our son without a condom will lose his most precious organ!" yelled Alec back as he was half way down the hall.

Magnus and Issac both gave each other funny looks before getting into gear to get ready.

TWO WEEKS LATER....

Isaac opened the folder with his test results of whether he was clean or not. He hadn't slept with anyone since his dad's caught him and his dad banned him form leaving the house and he was permitted only going to school until the test results came back. Rick was out at his best friends as Issac, Magnus and Alec stood in the kitchen waiting for Issac to open the folder.

Issac ripped it opened and read out loud.

"All results are negative." all three of them sighed in relief. Magnus hugged his son giving a little laugh with Issac as Alec sat down with his shoulders sagging.

"You're still very much ground for two months Issac and I'm going to go fetch Ricky." Alec said as stood up from the chair and walking out the door before getting a groan from his son and a laugh from his husband.

Alec rolled his eyes and hoped their Ricky would be easier at that age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't have WiFi so editing and updating will be slower and this chapter has a lot of mistakes but it's difficult for me to see on my phone so will fix it when I have WiFi again :)


	9. Affair? Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have been having some marital issues and Dean sets out to find the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the lovely Evangeline47 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Dean Winchester and Castiel Winchester have been married for about 29 months (two years and five months) and counting. Dean had met Cas two years prior at a sleazy bar that Cas was dragged to by his brother Gabriel who when they had met still to this day was trying to get into Dean's youngest brothers pants, Sam.

They had hit it off instantly. After a few months they began to have sex which was great for both of them, well Dean had hoped so. For the last eight months Cas had been refusing to have sex with Dean. When Dean would try to insinuate it, it would go something like this...

_FLASHBACK_

_Dean had just come home from a late ship at his auto repair shop and since Cas worked from home tending to the bees he kept all the while doing his coal worker work was amazing to Dean._

_Dean had closed the front door of their small two bedroom house befire heading towards his room he shared with his husband._

_The door was slight ajar with a light shining through the opening. Dean took a peek in to see what his husband was up to. He came face to his sweet love Cas reading one of his books he loved so much, that he had been ignoring Dean for awhile, while laying in bed._

_He looked so cute and innocent when his face would scrunch up at some part of the book he read._

_An evil grin came to Dean's  mind on what he could do to distract his husband from the pesky book._

_Dean opened the bedroom door announcing his presence. Cas looked up and saw his husband walk in giving him a smile._

_"Hey Dean. I didn't hear you come in." mused Cas while Dean walked slowly towards the bed before shrugging and plomping down with his head landing on Cas's lap._

_"Thought you were asleep didn't want to disturb you." mumbled Dean as Cas ran one hand through Dean's hair causing him to sigh. After a few minutes he took the book from Cas's hand chucking it to the side earning him a loud 'hey!' from Cas before pulling him down by his neck to land one on his husband._

_The feel of his husbands lips on his made him moan in content but was interrupted by Cas pushing against his shoulders and mumbling furiously into Dean's lips._

_Dean pulled away as Cas began ranting and raving._

_"I said stop it Dean! Don't you listen! When I say no I mean no!" yelled Cas furiously before grabbing his book storming out of their bedroom. Dean sat up just as he heard the guest bedroom door slam closed._

_Dean sat there for what felt like hours trying to make sense of what just took place. Having no luck he decided things would be better in the morning._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

To say that thing didn't get better was an understatement. It only got worse. Cas wouldn't let him touch him at all. He hadn't kissed his husband in months.

Dean had no clue who he could go to since his mom went to go see Sam at standard. That only left his dad.

John Winchester was not the ideal one to go to but Dean was going to have to see his chances.

Dean had a secret fear that was bit going to way any time soon and he hoped his dad knew how to handle it.

**Two  days later...**

Dean knocked on the front of his childhood home. His dad opened the door and let him in. They sat down in the living room.

"Hey son. What are you doing here? Not that I'm glad to see you."

"Dad...Cas and I have been having some issues... "

"Go on."

" We haven't had sex in God knows how long and I think he might be having an affair... "

" Dean?! Are you sure?"

"I don't know... That's why I'm here... I need advice on what to do."

John sighed before replying.

"Dean, my boy if you really love him fight for him. Don't let this stop you two from being happy. Speak to him or try certain alternative ways to find out what's going on."

"alternative ways??"

"Yes. Just try you're best. You're a Winchester  we don't stop for anything."

This gave Dean new courage to go ahead and find out the truth.

A hour later Dean left and John got to business.

John dialed the number of an old friend.

"What do you do you ya need Princess?"

"Hey Bobby,  it's John, I'm having a small issue with my son's husband... infidelity issues... Think you can handle the cause?"

"Anything for my idjit of a grandson. It will be done."

_Beep_

John smiled to himself happy he would be able to help Dean out. 

**Meanwhile...**

Dean had just bought what he needed front he costume shop before heading down to the church Cas always goes to on Fridays for confessions. Luckily it was Friday as well.

Knowing Cas liked to be punctual gave dean the advantage of getting there before him. He asked the father to step out with some generous donations before taking the priests place in his priest costume. He waited for Cas.

Cas did not disappoint.

Fifteen minutes later Cas entered the confession box.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." a pang went through Dean as he heard so much remorse and guilt in his husbands tone.

"My son what is it that has lead you to believe this?" asked Dean in a deep voice hoping to keep disguised.

"Uh.. Father are you alright? You don't sound well?" asked Cas worriedly.

"Ah! No worries my boy I am just coming down with something but I will not let that stop me from doing my duty. Now what has got you so upset?"

"Well... Lately I have been neglecting my husbands needs..."

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't made love for almost nine months... And it is my fault."

"Castiel I need to remind you are under oath... Is there another." Dean's heart began to beta wildly as though it would jump out of his chest.

"No!!! No! God no! I've been worried I won't be up to his standards anymore! I mean he's had so many experience and he had one hell of a libido but that is the complete opposite of me... I just don't think I'm going to be able to... ummm... Preform when he what's to get to making love... "

Seconds went by for what felt like forever to Cas before his confession door was slammed open by a Dean in a priest uniform and dam he looked good.

Dean pulled Cas into a hug holding him tight.

" Cas,  why didn't you just tell me???"

Cas froze realizing what Dean meant.

"I... I didn't think you would want to stay with me then... I'm sorry... "

" Oh Cas." sighed Dean before pulling Cas into a chaste kiss.

"I won't ever leave you. I promise. We're a team now. You've got to tell me these things so I don't believe you're about to run off with some young handsome hunk."

"I would never dean! I'm sorry I was study scared. I miss you... I miss us..."

"Come here." Dean said with a soft smile before pulling Cas in for a deep kiss.

They were really getting into it before a cough broke them apart.

Both turned around and saw Bobby Singer,  Dean's godfather,  standing there.

"So Princess... I'm taking it prince charming ain't cheating on ya. So no killing any liver today I guess. What should I tell John?"

Both knew what Bobby did for a living.

Hit man.

Realizing what John had done and planned a smirk made its way to dean's face.

"Don't worry Bobby. I'm sure mom can handle it." said dean who was quite happy with letting his mom deal with his father's outrageous parenting.

A week later everything was back to normal.

Well John was still sleeping on the couch but Cas was back in his room with his husband.

Their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have one more exam to go and then stress if I passed or not then I can hopefully start writing more :D


	10. Privacy (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are having a private time when his siblings burst in making Alec's happy time an upsetting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Guest on chapter nine :) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

Siblings.

People would say they make your day better.

People would say their the perfect first victims for a future serial killer.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood had two siblings. Two younger ones in fact. His sister Isabel also know as Izzy two years younger and max his brother who is nine years younger. Of course there was also Jace, his parabatai.

Alec loved his siblings, he truly does. Izzy and Jace were there for him when he came out and Max was always the goofball.

At this moment that love was not there but more of a deep dark hate he kept to himself.

I guess we should start at the beginning.

The day had seem to be going great in fact for Alec; he hadn't run into his parents with his mother's distasteful look which was permanently since he came out with dating magnus, he hadn't been called to go hunt, all in all it was a perfect day.

Magnus Bane, his boyfriend who was the high warlock of Brooklyn, had come to spend the day with him.

Magnus was just plain, well not really plain, gorgeous to him. With his black hair up and some glitter in it, he always has glitter on himself somewhere, his green-yellow cat like eyes with some eyeliner and of course today he had metallic grey with gold glitter nail polish. An odd combination thought Alec but it suited his flamboyant warlock lover. With some lose fitting jeans and a t-shirt that was tight which was not his usual attire but he said he wanted to chill with Alec and felt to lazy to pick an outfit so he just threw on whatever there was.

Alec had smiled at that when Magnus told him because Magnus felt comfortable enough to not look perfect for him but he was already perfect to Alec.

Alec himself was just wearing some sweats and a lose shirt that was magnus's that he had worn after he had spent the night at his boyfriend apartment and couldn't have been bothered to return it.

This had pleased magnus when he told Alec he liked seeing him in his clothes. Alec was sure he had never been redder in his life.

They were in Alec's dorm. It was a small room with a double bed with black bedding and a oak desk in the corner.

Magnus and Alec were having a moment.

They sat on the bed facing each other. Magnus had his forehead bent so it was leaning on Alec's forehead. He had his right hand grabbing Alec's left hand which was messing with his fingers while his left hand was tracing circles on Alec's left arm which had Magnus shirt in a tight grip.

They had started out normal and it somehow became intense. Alec didn't mind.

He loved it.

Magnus was smiling at him and telling what he loved about Alec from his tattoos to his shorter then him height which would make Alec pout thus making Magnus laugh at his boyfriend before placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend pout to make it for away.

Alec loved these moments and always wanted to keep them to himself. This was his alone and no one could take that away.

He was wrong.

In all the years he's siblings had knocked but today it seemed that they did not follow this routine as Jace slammed the door open and said

"Alec, your parent want to talk to us."

Izzy and Max could be seen behind him.

When all three had noticed the position of Magnus and Alec; Izzy grinned, Jace smirked and Max stood there smug.

Alec snapped his head towards them as both of his hands went to grip Magnus's shirt in a death grip pulling him even more closer. Magnus noticed the grip, paleness and the look of hate, anger and sadness of his boyfriend. His eyes turned to glare at the siblings who remained oblivious.

'For now' though Magnus.

The three began teasing them.

"I told you Alec's boyfriend was here and the were snuggling together!" exclaimed Max with smugness. At ten he knew to much and spoke to much.

"Aww Alec who knew you had such a sweet side!" Jace teased. Every since he had heard Alec and Magnus were official he had made it his mission to embarrass his parabatai.

"I am so telling everyone how cute this is!" squealed Izzy in excitement.

Alec loved his siblings. He did. Right now he wished they weren't there. That they would leave him alone about magnus and stop interfering with his love life.

Tears began brimming.

Magnus snapped.

He had promised to himself he would make sure Alec was safe and that he would never cry. And Goddammit he was going to keep that promise.

"Get out." Magnus said clearly which stopped the siblings from teasing before looking at him confused only noticing the glare now. There confusion deepened and Jace asked "What?“

Magnus's temper was running thin.

"I said get out. Now!" his voice had risen and his glare had deepened.

Alec's head snapped towards him as Jace was about to protest but Isabel stopped him shaking her head and pulling him back out. As she went to close the door magnus used his magic to slam it and lock it.

Magnus then turned his head towards Alec who's years had begun to fall.

Magnus began to freak. His eyes widened and was about to ask Alec if he was okay but Alec beat him to the punch. Alec used all his strength with his fists that were still holding Magnus shirt to pull himself into Magnus so that his face rested in the crook of his warlocks neck.

"Thank you." was all that he said and it was enough for Magnus.

After Alex had calmed down and fallen asleep Magnus decided to deal with the siblings.

No one upsets his boyfriend and gets away with it.

He walked out of Alec's room making sure to lock the door with his magic from the inside so that no one would go in and upset his lover more.

He had run into max first. He explained to Max he shouldn't do that to his brother and shouldn't make fun of him because it didn't make him happy. Max apologized quickly saying that Izzy and Jace always did it so he thought that's what he was supposed to do. Max had also asked if Alec would forgive him so magnus told him he should bring him chocolate when he comes back and he would be forgiven.

Magnus having that solved headed towards the two who seemed to be the cause of his boyfriends sadness of late.

How long had the teasing been going on? What do they tell others about our relationship? Are people messing with Alec now?

These questions ran through his mind as he headed towards the gym where he was told Jace and Isabel would be.

He found them there.

He walked in and stood in front of them as they were sitting on the floor after working out. Sweat was still on them.

He stood above them and his shadow that he created caused them to look up.   
Isabel looked worried while Jace looked annoyed.

"what magnus?"

His nonchalance angered Magnus making his previous rage return.

"how about you leave my boyfriends private life alone." Isabel and Jace caught on to his hard tone causing then to flinch but it did not deter them.

"He's out brother. We can do what we want!"snapped Jace, Isabel made a move to leave but a quick "Sit down!" from Magnus halted her.

"it's does not matter! Brother or not! Blood relation or not! Parabatai or not! My boyfriend deserves some privacy form everyone and their prying eyes on our relationship! That does not give you the right to make it your business and you do not also have the right to tell anyone else what you see happens between us!" he casted a dark look to Isabel who hung her head in shame before returning his glare to Jace who was even more annoyed and had a sneer in his face. " he is MY boyfriend! What happens between us stays between US! Just because he's gay or that he AHS a lover or whatever stupid reason you come up with doesn't mean you have to know everything that happens and if you see it make fun of it. Alec deserves his privacy and if I see or hear that you made fun if him or gossiped or even upset him I will turn my rage on you two!"

"What about max?! " asked Jace in frustration as if this was not his fault.

" I already spoke to him and it was YOUR example he was following! He is not at fault, you both are! I don't want to see you or hear you near my boy– you know what Alec can come stay by me until he feels more comfortable here because right now he isn't!" with that Magnus walked out of the gym towards his boyfriend room. Leaving the two to wonder about their choices.

As he got to Alec's room he found him fast asleep. He packed a bag with Alec's weapons and clothes but only a few shirts as he was hoping he could get Alec to wear more of his.

He walked towards Alec's slumbering form, shook him away. Alec looked up at his with sleepy eyes and a sleepy smile which cause Magnus's heart to skip a beat or three.

"Come baby we going to stay at my place for a bit."

"Okay. I love you." Alec mumbled still a bit asleep.

"Love you to." Magnus was glad he boyfriend wasn't going to make a fuss and he also loved those words themselves when his lover said them.

Magnus was able to transport them to his place and he had enjoyed the two weeks thoroughly of having his boyfriend live with him, he had even made a plan to ask about it being permanently.

Jace was still an ass but Max was more behaved and Izzy stayed silent but Magnus still wanted his boyfriend by him day and night.

A month later Alec was moving his stuff into Magnus's apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is My Longest Fic With Over 1500 Words :0 So poud!


	11. Birthday (Spirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim birthday special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for my lovely friends birthday I wrote for her as a gift and I love how sweet it is so I wanted to post it to :)

Spock, science officer of the USS Enterprise, was dressed in his regular blue science uniform; it was a regular day, regular work, regular routine, regular typical captain James T. Kirk.

Well spock would describe James or Jim as he invited he be called specially when spock refers to him as captain, anything but regular or typical. But the captains behavior is always one thing.

Reckless.

If spock would refer to an old idioms of the human race it would be; Jim kirk gives him grey hairs. Spock was not human so he would not say such ridiculing thing.

As he were, spock was walking down the corridor to his quarters. Nothing had stood out as though anything had gone wrong.

When spock had entered his quarters everything had seemed regular.

It was the knock on his quarters that was irregular.

Opening the doors of his quarter's spock came face to face with the blue eyes of his captain.

The captain and him usually played chess in the evenings after dinner so there was no specific reason unless it was an emergency for his captain to be at his quarters.

"Spock I am upset with you." Jim said after a few moments of stillness. Spock then began to notice the tenseness of his captain shoulders; lips in a thin line, standing straight, eyebrows furrowed, his eyes also had a certain unsettling look in them. All in all his captain looked displeased.

"Captain, is there something I have done that has lead you to believe I am inadequate?"spock asked emotionless.

Jim looked at him or well as humans would describe gaped at him like a fish before pushing spock into his quarters, closing the door behind them. He then proceeded to stick a finger into spocks chest before continuing to speak.

"what?! God no spock! Your work is fine! My issue is the fact you forgot to mention it was your freaking birthday today!" realization fell on spock.

"Captain –"  
“Jim!“  
"Cap-Jim, I do not find any means to tell the crew my date of birth. I do not celebrate birthdays as you do and I also did not have any friends on Vulcan. Thus it would not be logical for me to say anything."

A sad look fell on Jim's face, as though someone had kicked a puppy.

"but spock... I thought we were friends at least...Or more... " Jim mumbled. Spock eyes softened slightly at the mention of their complicated relationship of the fine line of friends and lovers. It also had no merit that Jim had several insecurities about himself.

Spock pulled Jim toward him laying a kiss on top of his head before tucking his captains under his chin. Spock tried calculating away that could reassure his insecure captain.

"Jim I would be honored if you would join me this evening as to celebrate my birthday."

Jim pulled his sandy haired head from under spocks chin to look at spock in his brown eyes before his own blue eyes lit up as if it were his birthday instead and he had gotten the greatest gift ever..

"I would love to join you spock." softly with a gentle smile rarely seen on the captain was shows to spock that he could not control himself as he lifted two fingers to Jim's.

Jim's ocean blue eyes widened at the meaning of the gesture looking flabbergasted. Jim's body took a mind of its own as his free hand reached up and pulled spock down by the nape of his neck near his black hair into a deep kiss.

They kissed in both ways.

Vulcan and human.

Both of them had enjoyed it pleasurably.

They broke apart to soon for their liking. Jim was flushed red and dazed. Spock had a deep green blush and blown pupils.

"Jim this is by far the best birthday I have ever had." this made Jim burst put laughing while holding on to spock for support. Spock didn't mind.

That was the one of many birthdays spent together and it got even better when they vowed to spend eternity together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for those who read and kudos and request. I wouldn't have carried on writing without you guys :)


	12. Awkard (Sterek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles first time did not go expected espically when visitors walk through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for Una I hoppes you enjoy :) 
> 
> WARNING SOMETHING OF SMUT AND MENTIONS OF KNOTTING!!! 
> 
> Also malia and Lydia bashing!

Pleasure

That was what stiles was feeling at this moment. Derek continued to thrust into stiles hard causing him to tighten his legs around Derek's waist and dug his nails into his back.

Pleasure was running up his spine, legs and definitely his member which was very hard.

Stiles couldn't really remember how he and his boyfriend Derek Hale had ended up having sex for the first time in the rebuilt Hale house aka the pack house on the couch.

Stiles didn't think he would lose his virginity like this.

He was over for some movies and cuddles before the pack got there as their relationship was still as secret, next thing he knew he was on the blue couch being pounded by his boyfriends member repeatedly. It was the ideal way he wanted it to go but it was still perfect to him.

Derek was an animal. Literally and figuratively.

Derek would kiss and bite where ever he could lay his teeth on stiles. The feel of stiles tightening around him and his face scrunched up in pleasure with his moles did not help his case to devour his boyfriend whole.

Derek's thrust soon turned rapid causing stiles to moan out loud now pulling his nails out of Derek's back sinking them into the couch where ever he could reach and his moved his hips as fast as he could to Derek's and tightening himself sound Derek.

It did not take long for stiles to cum.

His toes curled, he moaned like whore.

This sent Derek over the edge.

Derek filled stiles with his load and gave a roar before sinking his fangs into his boyfriends neck causing stiles to release whatever cum he had left. Derek had give him three orgasm already.

First there was the mouth and then there was the eating out and then the fucking and now the biting.

Stiles had loved it.

Derek had loved it.

But then stoles noticed something odd. He could not move from under his boyfriend. He was tied and whatever was tying them was beginning to grow.

"Derek?!" stiles freaked and looked to his boyfriends face which was red of shame and guilt. Derek caught his eyes for a second before avoiding his gaze.

Realization dawned on stiles.

"oh... Is that your umm... Your... Knot?" Derek just nodded in reply still avoiding eye contact. Stiles knew how to fix that. He began moving his hip pushing his boyfriends inflamed member into his sensitive entrance but in soothing motions causing stiles to moan in appreciation. Derek snapped his head towards his boyfriend before letting out a content sigh as stiles was still moving his his soothingly.

"how long does it last?" asked stiles, Derek hesitated before replying "About a half an hour I think..."

"you think?!"

"I haven't had this happen to me before... "

Stiles stared at Derek with a blank expression before one of joy appeared. He pulled Derek more to lay on top of him taking in his wight above him as comfort.

A few minutes had passed of cuddling and waiting when they turned their heads towards the entrance way where a door opening could be heard.

Lydia, Kira, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott and Malia all stared in shock.

Derek and Stiles stated in horror.

It became even worse when Peter appeared in view.

"My, my, my dear nephew seems you've been a bit busy." peter Hale said with a knowing smirk as Eric said with astonishment "Can I see an reenactment?"

Everyone turned towards her with horror and Peter just raised an eyebrow. Erica noticed the looks and just shrugged.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Scott said repeatedly before Lydia and malia snapped at him to get on. The both were not happy with the scene informs of them very much.

"I guess we should come back later and discuss this?" suggested Issac.

Malia and Lydia began to protest but when Peter mentioned Derek and stile were kind of tied for awhile which caused them to blush even more with horror only Erica caught on before blurting out "Hot!"

Boyd deciding they should come back later lead the group out saying they would be back in an hour.

Once everyone had left except the to naked people on the couch. Stiles laughs into Derek's chest. Derek just raised a brow at his boyfriend.

They would have a lot of explaining to do.

An hour later.

Derek and stiles had showered to worried to even have sexy time in the shower and had tried to air out the smell of sex.

Now they waited for the others to return. Their relationship had been a screen for seven months. They had no idea how the others would react that was why they never said anything.

After awhile the others had returned.

They sat down on the other couches as Derek sat on the one seat with stiles sitting on the arm of the seat twiddling his thumbs.

Derek remained passive.

The silence broke when Peter made a snort.

"how could you?!" - Lydia

"Can I film next time?"- Erica

"I thought we had something?" - Malia

"Is this a phase?!"- Scott

"No Erica! No Scott! What the hell are you two talking about?!" yelled stiles I'm shock and annoyance.

"Well... Lydia and I were waiting to see who you choose." Malia stated as Lydia nodded in agreement.

Stiles could not believe those two. Malia and him weren't working out at all and why would he like Lydia anymore. These toe have lost it.

"Stiles this might just be a phase. I'm willing to forgive you if you go out with me." Lydia said which in turn made Derek's temper snap.

"No! This is not a phase. We are quite happy and I would appreciate if you and that mutt over there stay away from MY boyfriend."

Stiles looked at his boyfriend before dropping into his lap and snuggling in his chest. This earned him a coo and awe from Erica as Peter made gaging noises. Lydia and Malia glared.

"You're mine to." said stiles as he placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriends lips.

As they looked towards the group Derek caught sight of Issac handing Boyd fifty bucks. Issac met his gaze giving him a innocent smile and shrug.

Derek rolled his eyes in response. He noticed that stiles and Scott were arguing. Scott made to tale a step towards the couple with his eyes glowing. Derek responded by growling causing Scott to step back. This didn't deter Derek. He continued to grow until everyone quited.

"Scott you can come back when you don't have an issue with stiles boyfriend, Malia and Lydia you can come back when you believe the world doesn't evolve around you. The rest I don't care what you do. NOW GET OUT!" Derek roared and everyone cleared out except Peter.

"So...your knot... " droned Peter with a smirk causing stiles to laugh into Derek's chest as he groaned.

Derek knew this was far form over and Scott would be angry at stiles for awhile especially when the sheriff finds out...

Ah crap he forgot about that.

He was so going to get shot.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this one quite odd to write but I hope It okay and makes sense.


	13. Weed (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus always wants Alec to experience fun and wild things. This was probably his best idea yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Jan :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update I have been sick recently and only after I had written this in a drug haze of pain medz did I realize you wanted them to smoke when I wrote brownies but I would gladly change it if someone can tell me what this thing magingy that people smoke weed from is.

Magnus was feeling a bit evil today. He wanted to cause mischief so he decided that since Alec was a virgin to fun, figurative and literal,

He would get his boyfriend Alec Lightwood high. Alec had gotten drunk and it was freaking adorable but now it was time to see how wild Alec could get.

He had everything planned out. He would talk to Alec and just straight out ask him if he would just indulge his lovely warlock boyfriend.

As magnus ran the plan over in his head repeatedly he heard the front door to his apartment unlock. Alec tended to stay over for long periods of time with him so he decided to get his boyfriend for their three month anniversary a key to his apartment. Alec was so giddy when he learnt what the key was for magnus just walked around with a smile for a week after that.

But back to the present. Alec walked in, he was dressed in his typical shadow hunter gear of leather everywhere. Now magnus didn't have an issue with the leather at all he just preferred his boyfriend to be in easier clothes to remove.

Alec walked in about to go kiss his lover but stopped when he saw THAT smile. That smile meant magnus wanted to do something stupid and dangerous. Mainly stupid.

"What is it now?" asked Alec while folding his arms I've easily chest and taking a stance to show magnus he wasn't going to enjoy this was he.

"Now Alec you know me so well."

"Magnus cut to the chase."

"Fine. You definitely now how to get answers. I want you to try smoking weed."

A confused look came upon Alec's face as he asked "Weed?"

Magnus went ahead and pulled out a small plate of brownies.

"Magnus... Those are brownies..."

"Of course my dear but they hold a special ingredient I baked them myself. Please just try one for me pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top."

Alec's instincts told him to say no but then he would feel guilty for not indulging his boyfriend and the fact that magnus hates baking or cooking in any form but he went ahead for these must have been special.

'My poor naive Alec so innocent.' thought magnus.

Alec signed in defeat taking a brownie. Once he took a bite it had tasted funny but not bad funny but would have more funny.

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend before taking a bite of his own brownie.

An hour later and twelve brownies later Alec Lightwood was officially stoned for the first time in his life.

He was a cuddler and was horny a little bit the entire time. Magnus was just chilled.

They sat on the couch as magnus went through his fifth packets chips and Alec giggled. Somewhere deep in Alec's mind he hoped no one but his lover would see him like this.

Luck wasn't on his side.

There was a knock at the front door making both of them freeze looking towards each other.

A few seconds later what felt like forever Isabel Lightwood, Alec's younger sister and Jace his parabatai walked in.

Alec was going to explain.

"I'm horny and Magnus had a cute butt." that wasn't exactly how he wanted to go. Izzy giggled when she realizes what was happening as Jace's eyes widened in horror.

"That is way to much information Alec!" exclaimed Jace as a shiver went through his body when Alec began to glare at him.

"I thought you accepted me! And my boyfriend cute butt!!" Alec began whining turning into yelling which began to freak Jace out. Izzy broke out in full laughter.

Magnus sensing his boyfriend was upset pulled him into his arms to comfort him. Alec had other ideas as he began to lick and suck his lovers neck.

Jace began to back away pulling Izzy with him before yanking her out and slamming the door yelling "Sorry to bother you."

That night ended on a happy note for magnus and Alec. Jace had nightmares.

Alec never did weed again and Magnus was on the dog house for weeks baking and cooking Alec's favorites for forgiveness.

It finally worked after a month and Magnus had to give Alec messages for the next two months.

Magnus had no complaints about that, Alec also didn't have any complaints after two months were up Magnus still continued to pamper his lover.

This was their happy place. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick and this is one of the reason this one is short another is drugs I do not get so much so I don't have much to say about it but I hope people enjoy this :)


	14. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note from the author

Okay so I've decided to start a new story that I hope will be long which I've decided I will post once a week or more hopefully. Each chapter will also have a 1000 words or over until I can begin to type longer then that. 

I am not going to stop this one shot book but because I'm suffering a bit if writers block and actually would like to do a stony or Merthur fic in deciding on ideas but I haven't gotten much. 

As before if I get request I will continue to do them and have decided that from the day u reply to a request I have three days to get it done so that way I don't procrastinat. 

So I hope you guys enjoy your holidays :) 

xoxo 

Beta Blue 


	15. Sterek - Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days of telling your family you are gay and finding true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2063 words :0 new record! This was a request I got today and was just inspired to write :) 
> 
> Bold is Future  
> Underlined is Narrator   
> Underlined, Italics is Stiles Flashback  
> Bold, underlined is Derek Flashback  
> none is present

Stiles stood there in shock as his friend, one of his besties, just came out to their group of friends. He did not know what to say. He just wasn’t expecting this when Derek Hale, star baseball player slash swimmer, told his friends and him that he was gay. Stiles thought he knew Derek so well but this proved him wrong. He would have never guessed it. On the other hand hope began to shimmer in his chest that maybe his feelings for his sour wolf could be returned but that hope was crushed by a memory that remained fresh in his mind.

_ Five months ago just before Stiles turned sixteen _

_ “Hey dad…I need to talk with you…” Stiles stood in his kitchen archway waiting for his dad to give him the go to carry on. _

_ “What’s up Stiles?” Stiles father asked after he put down the case file he was reading. It had been a tough couple of weeks with a case that had his dad stumped. Stiles took a step forward but then made another one back to standing between the arch way from the kitchen to the dining room while he wrung his hands that were just sparking with nerves. _

_ “Dad…I’m, I’m …DAD I AM GAY!” Stiles lost it after his nerves went and decided to shout the secret he had been keeping from his dad since the day he laid eyes on one scrumptious Derek Hale. _

_ Noah Stilinski sat there in silence before letting out a rumbled of a laugh before saying “You’re not a fag, Stiles.” Stiles froze at his father’s words before tears began to brim in his eyes. Noah noticed the look on his sons face before stopping to laugh and then sighing. _

_ “Stiles just because you want attention doesn’t mean you need to become queer so ju-“ He never got to finish what he was saying as Stiles ran out of the house and in some random direction in hopes that he could get very, very far away from his dad. He carried on and on until he was out of breath. Once Stiles finally got his breathing back the tears fell and sobs began. _

_ He slammed his back into a tree before sliding down the tree. After an hour of sobs filling the silence Stiles calmed down enough to look where he was. Once he realized he knew where he had to go. _

_ Stiles ran again but in the direction to the only person he could be with and wouldn’t question him. Someone who would be there for him no matter what happens or so he hoped. _

_ He finally reached the house ojmce again out of breath.  _

_ The Hale Manor. _

_ Home and house to his best friend Derek Hale, the second eldest son of the Hale family. _

_ Stiles climbed up the steps of the porch, slammed the door open before running up the stair way to his destination. As he crashed through the house he heard yells of his name but ignored them all. Once he was up the second floor he sprinted to the room he wanted to be in. Slamming the door open he saw Derek sitting at his desk with what looked like their chemistry homework. Derek looked up from his desk and was shocked at what of his best friend was before him. _

_ Brown hair messed, whiskey colored eyes red and fresh tears rising, panting out of breath and finally the look of devastation. Derek stood up immediately knocking over the chair he had been sitting on before cradling Stiles to his chest tightly pulling him from the door way to his bed. _

_ This caused Stiles to start sobbing all again into Derek’s chest. Derek was trying to calm his friends’ hysterics but as he looked up he saw his mom in the door way of his room. He gave her a pleading look to leave them be. The message was received as she closed the door quietly and left to probably go tell the rest of his family to give them space. Stiles spent the night hiding out with Derek until his father came to get him. _

_ He never spoke to Derek what happened that day and Derek never questioned him knowing he would tell him in his own time. _

_ His father apologized profoundly saying “sorry” and that “I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry Stiles please come home!”  _

_ Stiles forgave his father and his father supported him. _

_ End of memory  _

Derek would probably never accept him. He was just gangly, ADHD, spastic Stiles. Derek was epic compared to him and not just by his midnight black hair or green eyes or very fit build that made him drool but he was sometimes socially awkward but he meant well. He was always kind and supportive.

Stiles wanted to be all depressed again but decided against it. He was there to support Derek not make this about him.

Little did he know the object of his affections was taking in careful note of his reaction, happy when he saw Stiles smile and say “That’s cool dude.”

That made Derek Hales chest tighten with happiness. The person he had a big crush on didn’t care that he was gay. It was a small step but none the less a step of him hoping Stiles might feel the same even though he hasn’t had any relationship to define his sexuality so Derek hung onto that hope.

He had just come out to his parents a week ago and decided it was time to tell his friends. He just wished he could erase what his uncle, Pete Hale, had taught him. His mothers’ commentary didn’t help either.

**_ One week ago _ **

**_ Derek had called his mom to his room.  _ **

**_ Talia Hale sat on her sons bed as she waited for him to tell her what was needed to be said. _ **

**_ Derek paced a bit before standing in front of his mom. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Mom I love you so much and I would never want to lose you but there is something I have to tell you. I had been confused for years before it finally hit me and now I know. I know I am gay.” _ **

**_ Just as he finished Talia spoke up “So you and Stiles are dating.” Derek’s face went from serious to wide eyes and a deep red blush in zero point two seconds. “No! Stiles and I are not dating at all I mean why would he. He’s indicated he might be straight but I’m not sure. Uhmm why did you think that?” _ **

**_ “Peter.” Derek made a noise of understanding. “Well Derek I accept you and I am sure the rest of the family does so no worries but…” _ **

**_ “But…?” _ **

**_ “You need to have an important talk that I do not think you require me for.” _ **

**_ “Which is?” _ **

**_ “Sex.” _ **

**_ “Oh god no mom please do-“ _ **

**_ “PETER GET IN HERE! IT’S TIME FOR THE TALK WITH DEREK!” _ **

**_ Oh god. Derek realized just what was happening.  _ **

**_ Peter Hale.  _ **

**_ Sadistic, evil Hale was going to give him the talk about GAY sex. Derek wished he had never said anything. Peter came strolling in as Talia walked out saying “Have fun you two! Peter remember to be thorough!” Derek’s face went from blush to paleness much quicker than when the blush appeared. Peter sat down on the bed pulling a white faced Derek next to him. _ **

**_ “Okay dear nephew. First you’ve got to get your partner in the mood.” Derek groaned hiding his face in his hands,” Then when the time is ready you …well I am guessing you will be the pitcher and dear Stiles would be the catcher so it’s for both your best interests you listen to every detail carefully. Now you prepare the thoroughly and then-“ _ **

Derek cut of his flashback there with a shiver. He learnt things that he thinks he will never be ready for but his family accepted him and now Stiles accepted him. That was all that mattered.

A year went by Derek and Stiles friendship grew stronger and not-so-secret crushed grew as well before one day when Scott was annoying him about dating Malia, Derek’s cousin or some chick who was related to Allison. Stiles had kept saying no be Scott was persistent. It did not take long for Stiles to snap and tell them the truth.

“Scott I don’t want to be with Malia or that random chick because I AM GAY!” yelled Stiles at their annual hang out at Derek’s house on Friday for movie night. Scott would be quiet so Stiles got fed up.

The entire group went silent. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Allison and Lydia all went quiet.

It felt like it would last forever but Derek came in from the kitchen with three bowls of popcorn. He noticed the quietness, Stiles angry stare and Scotts face of disbelief immediately making him ask “What happened??” this seemed to make Scott snap. Turning his unknown emotions towards Derek he began,

“Stiles is gay! Did you know? Obviously you knew! You both are attached at the fucking hip it’s not funny or cute anymore but annoying. MY GOD! You need lives!”

Everyone turned to glare at Scott making him shut up very quickly before another rant. Then Derek began to speak as Stiles had moved to look at his shoes and he began to fidget. It reminded Derek of something which made a light bulb go off in his head. Now realizing what is going on Derek spoke to Scott and everyone with determination.

“Scott it’s his fucking business who to tell and not to tell!”

This made Scott sulk for the rest of the evening before he went to Stiles begging for forgiveness. Stile than remained the rest of movie night but his knight in shining armor, Derek. Everyone had been chilled as they did when Derek came out but what the trio, Derek, Stiles and Scott, didn’t realize was that bet were being made for when Derek and Stiles would admit to being together.

The next few years passed with them all heading to colleges. Derek and Stiles had gone to the same college as others had went community or other states. They would all meet up in Beacon Hills for the Holidays. This year was different though. After a year at college Stiles and Derek had finally become a couple when some jock had asked Stiles out and Derek had proceeded with announcing that Stiles was HIS. After hours of talking they had learnt that both of them had feelings for each other and that they both had thought it was unrequited on each side. They laughed when they realized that it wasn’t and Stiles had finally told Derek about what happened that day with his dad as Derek told him what his uncle had told him how to prepare for sex making Stiles crack up. Derek was humiliated but was glad that Stiles was laughing because of him. That Christmas break they decided they would tell everyone about their relationship.

It went like this…

**“I KNEW IT!!” yelled Isaac as Boyd handed him fifty bucks.**

**“That took you two forever!” Lydia announced with a disgruntled Jackson rolling his eyes.**

**“WAIT WHAT?!” exclaimed Scott in confusion causing Allison to face palm as their new friend Kira asked Malia who had also joined their group “I thought he knew before us.” Causing Malia to laugh harder.**

**“Can I film it?” this made everyone stop as they looked towards an excited Erica.**

**“What?” asked Stiles as Derek stood frozen with a bewildered look on his face as if he couldn’t believe this was Erica causing Stiles to scoff at him.**

**“You know ... Sex. The thing were Derek tops and your bottom or is it the other way around because that would also be hot.” Everyone was just speechless.**

**Peter stood behind the wall laughing heartedly at the little minx that was called Erica.**

**“This Christmas is the best.” Peter spoke to himself as he carried on listening to the rejection of Erica’s request.**

**It was indeed one of the best Christmas’s but Stiles and Derek still had many more to go.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)


	16. Malec - Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec were doing great until that one fateful day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so getting back into my fanfic again :D   
> WARNING ANGST!

It was a chilly day with winter coming intto the Brooklyn, New York. This had a specific couple cuddling up together after a passionate night. Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn was all snuggled up with his boyfriend slash shadow hunter Alec Lightwood. The night had left them both breathless and now with the weather they just wanted to take in each other’s warmth by cuddling.

Magnus laid sprawled out while his tall but yet short boyfriend was snuggled up on his chest. This gave Magnus more time to admire his lover’s beauty from the dark raven hair to the bluest eyes he had seen in all the years he lived, take about 400 or so, staring at him with a lazy smile. Alec had noticed his boyfriend checking him out so he gave him a lazy smile before picking up his on hand to trace the neck and collarbone of his tan lover. This action made Magnus smirk before he pulled his lover into a chaste kiss.

Alec sighed into his lover’s sweet kiss before becoming boneless in Magnus’s strong arms. Alec kept his eyes staring into the green-yellow of his lovers who stared also right back at him. Nothing was more precious than these moments with his boyfriend who was just as magical … literally and figuratively.

Alec knew that they had to get up. Christmas was around the corner and they were spending it at the institute which did not have Magnus excited because Alec’s mother stilled believed he had corrupted her perfect son.

‘That is going to be so much fun. Yay!’ thought Magnus full of sarcasm obviously. Magnus was lost in thought he didn’t realize until too late Alec was out of arms reach and pulling on pants before getting up.

“Alec, love come back to bed.” Whined Magnus but Alec gave him his fond smile before shaking his head. “No Magnus, we have to get up otherwise we will never get the shopping don-“Alec had turned around once he stood up and what he saw made it very, very tempting to get back in bed. He honestly had no words to describe it other than erotic.

Magnus lay against his thousands of pillows, his hands behind his neck, with the sheet only covering his one leg and his member. The chest of Magnus was on full display which Alec loved to worship with kisses, licks and even some nips here and there when he felt possessive of his breath taking boyfriend. The look Magnus was giving him with half lidded eyes and lazy smile made Alec’s insides turn and below the belt began to feel alive again. Alec soon had a blush come full force after those thoughts he turned on his heel and headed out of their bedroom. Alec had moved in a while ago when his mother wouldn’t stop harassing him about dating Magnus so he moved out and then moved in with his lovely boyfriend who took him away from the headache called his Maryse Lightwood.

As Alec walked away Magnus took in the still shirtless back of his lover. He loved to admit it but Alec’s runes made him look even hotter and sexier. Magnus always enjoys tracing them with his tongue until he had Alec a shivering mess and moa-

_CRASH_

Magnus didn’t even finish that thought before rushing up to where he could hear glass breaking and other stuff falling. Sprinting out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen the sight he saw made him want to cry.

Alec lay on the floor, with a broken glass bowl and fruit laying around him from going to make breakfast, pale and sweating. Magnus jumped immediately into action pulling out his cell before calling Clary and tell her to get a shadow hunter doctor ready as he teleported to the institute as fast as he could because Magnus was having a feeling that this was not going to be good at all.

**_ 18 hours later _ **

Alec woke up to a beeping sound which was annoying him to no end as he tried to find the offending machine and break it in half if it would make it shut up.

“Alec don’t do that. Leave it.” Said a voice that was full of relief. Opening his blue eyes Alec came face to face with green-yellow eyes that were full of happiness and relief but his face showed how he was exhausted.

That made Alec look around where he was. It was the institute’s clinic, as he noticed the rows of beds and curtains. It seemed like he was the only one here.

“What happened?” asked Alec as he turned towards Magnus and attempted to sit up but then did Alec only realize how week he felt.

“You collapsed in the kitchen when you went to go make breakfast. I found you on the floor pale and sweating so I called Clary told her I was rushing over with you and to get a doctor ready…Alec everyone waiting outside but they thought I should be the one to tell you this…”

“Tell me what Magnus? What is going on and damn it how long was I out?”

“Oh! You were out for about eighteen hours or so…Look Alec,” Magnus sat down and pulled his still pale and weak looking boyfriend into his arms, once in his arms, Alec relaxed. Magnus continued,” Alec I don’t know how to say this but you’ve got …you’ve got…” Alec squeezed Magnus arm for him to continue, Magnus voice was shaky.” You have got Non-Hodgkin lymphoma… Its cancer involving white blood cells, or lymphocytes … the symptoms and signs are fevers, loss of weight and swollen lymph nodes… we going to start you on chemo immediately and my god I’m so sorry Alec I am so sorry I wish I could take it away I am so sorry…” Magnus was full out sobbing into Alec’s hair as silent tears fell down Alec’s face. He squeezed onto Magnus harder knowing they will get through this hopefully at least together.

**_ One year later _ **

A year of chemo, mood swings, fevers and tears was what Magnus and Alec’s days. Alec’s mother had toned down on being rude to Magnus and the others had supported him and been there for him through the entire time.

It was officially one year since he found out about the cancer and he was with Magnus on their way to go for his monthly check up.

Magnus had been the one to suffer second most at this rate because he spent hours, days, weeks, months, a year trying to find a cure for his beloved and no matter how dark or deadly he went in search of ways there was nothing that could be fun and it had made Magnus guilty for how he acted with the entire situation. Alec though would just hug him and tell him “I am fine, I just need you.” But it did nothing to sooth Magnus as he knew his boyfriend could die any day.

Although lately Alec seemed to be getting better. He had gone back to his original non sickly look and gained weight even the fevers were hardly there anymore but both of them didn’t mention it to each other in case they jinxed it as Magnus would say.

**_ Ten minutes into the doctors check up _ **

“Wait! WHAT?” exclaimed Magnus at their doctor who had a gentle smile for both of them.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood is cured from cancer, I do not know how but there isn’t anything there to say he had cancer at all.” Replied the doctor to Magnus outburst.

Magnus sat down in his chair that he had risen frim to yell and Alec grabbed his hand causing Magnus to face his boyfriend. Alec’s face had one again silent tears but not of sadness but happiness.

“Magnus I want a family. I want kids with _you._ ” This made Magnus speechless before a grin broke out he pulled Alec into his arms yelling repeatedly “YES! OF COURSE!” thus proceeded to spin him around exclaiming what their plans with the kids would be.

That evening Alec and Magnus repeated their cuddling session from one year ago that they never got to properly enjoy and the night ended with an “I DO!!” when Magnus proposed to his boyfriend who was now his fiancé.

They lived happily and after the wedding Alec and Magnus adopted to boys. A little warlock named Max Micheal Lightwood-Bane and a young shadow hunter Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane.

Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane could never have been happier than they did with their two little miracles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


	17. Crossover Supernatural-Danny Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural meets Danny Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First crossover and first point of view. Take mercy upon me.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If anything could be described as strange it would definitely be this. Okay I admit I am not the best at summoning but come on man! This is just freaking crazy! Son of a Bitch!

I, Dean Winchester, have never been more confused in my life.  It was a simple summoning for a ghost cause we got this case and we, Cas and Sammy also were there, thought ghost so we decided to go for it. The house we went to go summon the damn thing was old, rotten and creaky looking. The look did not disappoint the smell. We decided a normal summoning but my Latin finally proved to be crap.

I stand here next to Cas with Sammy across from us as the ghost I think was in the middle. I had never seen anything like him before. White short hair styles a bit, green glowing eyes and some funny looking suit. HIS EYEBROWS ALSO DIDN’T MATCH HIS HAIR THEY WERE FREAKING BLACK!

I stood there speechless as how we should procced looking towards Sammy his blue eyes also conveyed confusion. Deciding maybe Cas had an idea I looked into his face was pulled into a scrunch of confusion. Seemed like I was not the only one utterly confused. Then the creature spoke.

“Hi…?” it was a child but I could not stop myself from lifting the shotgun in my hand filled with rock salt. I aimed at the kid to shoot but then Cas and Sam yelled simultaneously “No!” making me almost stop but luckily Cas pulled on my arm making me shoot at the rickety ceiling above us.

“What the hell man?!” I went off at Cas as the kid ghost creature said “You were going to shoot me!?” I turned my attention back on the kid. His green eyes gave me a look as if I was crazy and he was the sane one.

“He is floating with no legs! He is in some getup costume AND HE IS GLOWING! So excuse me for being freaked out and defensive!” as I looked over the kids head at same whale waving my hand around frantically. Now I looked crazy. This entire situation is flipping nuts!

“The kid i-“ started Sam but was cut off with a “I am not a kid! I am a teenager!”

Sam stopped entirely and then asked “ what is your name?”

“I am Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. Half ghost Half human who fights ghosts as a superhero!” the kid or Danny exclaimed loudly while puffing his chest out in pride and folding his arms with arrogance. He was really starting to get on my last nerve. This week was not turning out to be a good one. First the demon city then the werewolves and now this. When will it start turning around? I had planned to take Cas and Sam out for dinner pie but that did not seem like it was happening in the long run.

I was very close to taking iron to this kids face. His attitude was really pissing me off.

“Hey guy with the gun who tried to shot me as well. Where am I?”

“You in Texas kid.” I replied and he continued to on how he wasn’t a kid. Ha he proved me wrong. The kid pissed me even more when he decided to step out of the circle of salt. A GHOST WALKING OVER SALT! WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE?!

Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer. Pie. Beer.

The mantra continued in my head in hopes of finding some peace from this craziness. That was not happening as Sam and Cas called me down back to earth.

‘HOLY SHIZNICKLE!’ was all I could think as what seemed like a blue swirl of clouds started to form above the kid or Danny Phantom smartass hero and seemed to suck him in slowly. Cas just stared open mouthed while Sam looked like he saw a ghost. Ha! Listen to me making a pun. The Danny kid looked us waving before saying “Well guys this was fun but my world needs me back to! Bye!”

He carried on waving and smiling as he was finally sucked into the blue thingy.

Sam couldn’t figure out what face to make and Cas just stood there silently.

I think I should just take up drinking again or else I am going to need to go back to the psych ward at this rate. I walked off and out of the creepy ass house deciding I needed beer and pie right now. Sam and Cas could sort themselves out I just need something to get my mind off this crazy night.

A ghost who stepped out of salt and had the Casper legs…

I give up with that this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay :)


	18. Malec -  hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are having a nice time until Alec needs to go get something and that's when it goes downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okay :)

The smell of alcohol and fried food wafted through the air of the pub at which Magnus Bane and his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood, had stopped to grab a bite to eat after Magnus had finished with a client early decided he could walk with Alec home from his job. Magnus worked as a sales person Downworlder Cooperation which sold odd herbs and books for a hefty price while Alec worked at a school in Brooklyn as a P.E teacher and on the side he would teach kids archery as Alec was somewhat of a pro. According from what Magnus has seen.

None of them wanted to cook so they stopped at Snadowhnter Pub. A place no one has succeeded in pronouncing. Rumors were the couple that owned the place were nut jobs.

It was bustling with people since the moment Magnus and Alec’s waiter, Simon, came to get there orders. They were not regulars but would come enough to be recognized. Magnus was not a fan of the oily food but Alec loved it so he would handle it for his love. Magnus always ordered salad and some wine while Alec had a burger and chips with a coke. It was a chilly day as winter was slowly starting to settle in and the news was saying it would be snowing soon. They were eating their meals silently while taking in one another. Alec noticed Magnus was wearing the rainbow scarf he got him for his birthday and was in his typical nail polish and whacky outfit but didn’t have glitter on as usual, Magnus still had eyeliner on which made his green-yellow eyes pop. Alec loves staring into those eyes. Magnus began taking note that no matter what color he put out for Alec he will always adorn black but that didn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy Alec in a leather jacket. Not one issue with that at all. At least his blue eyes made up for in color with their brightness.

This carried on for a few more moments until Alec’s eyes widened and he abruptly stood from their both exclaiming “Oh no!” Magnus looked up at his boyfriend with worry. Alec went to leave but Magnus caught his arm asking “What’s wrong love?” Alec could see the worry in his lovers face. Alec felt a bit stupid and a blush appeared on his face.

“Sorry Magnus. I forgot some tests at the school that I offered to help grade. I am just going to go fetch them quickly and I’ll meet you back at the apartment. Okay?” Alec waited for a reply. Magnus sighed in relief saying “Fine but be careful. I’ll leave in a few and meet you at home but if you are not there I am calling in a man hunt.” Alec rolled his blue eyes at his boyfriend’s overprotectiveness. He leaned down and gave Magnus a peck before leaving.

Alec and Magnus never took note of the eyes watching them or the figures following Alec.

Alec was only a few steps down the street from the bar when he was pushed into the alley making him fall onto the hard ground causing him to grunt in pain. ‘What the hell?!’ thought Alec. When he looked up he saw three guys much bigger, taller than him and that was saying something.

“What the heck man?” Yelled Alec at his assailants.

“Well, well the fag has some back bone. Maybe we should break it for him. Hey boys? What ya say fellas?” It was a deep baritone voice with a Brooklyn accent. They walked towards Alec who got up quickly ready to defend himself but it was too late as two of the guys grabbed one arm each pulling it them into a funny position to even cause one to dislocate from the sound and feel Alec could make out.

It didn’t stop there.

The guy who had been speaking proceeded to punch Alec into the stomach repeatedly before deciding to punch his face until his nose broke. Alec was really starting to get dizzy from the pain and loss of blood as his nose was bleeding profusely. Alec begged for a savior. Anyone. Anything. Just to make it stop. The humiliation didn’t end there as the guys called him all the nasty homophobic names in the book from fag to queer to even whore.

‘I want Magnus.’ Was all Alec could think as he lay in the alley unable to move. The three attackers had left after getting bored and Alec had crumbled to the ground. In too much pain to move.

‘I want Magnus.’ Tears started to form and Alec’s started to sob.

“Hello?” MAGNUS! Thought Alec but all he could do was cry even louder. Footsteps were heading towards him step by step until they ran to him and a figure crouched above him.

“ALEC?!” yelled Magnus in fear. “It is going to be okay babe! I am calling an ambulance now.”

After what Alec could make out as a dial tone and Magnus speaking but he felt so tired he thought a nap wouldn’t hurt.

“ALEC!” was the last thing he heard.

When Alec woke up hours later he had to go through hell. He had to speak to the police and tell them what happened and what they called to him. It made him start sobbing again causing Magnus to pull him into his arms.

Alec had to stay in hospital for two weeks as they wanted to keep him under observation thoroughly in case any of the beatings had caused something that would affect him later. After two weeks he was told he was in the all clear.

Physically yes but emotionally and mentally no. They had told him to go to a therapist but Alec refused and would only talk with Magnus but that seemed to help more than a stranger. 

It had taken months until Alec could feel comfortable enough to go near dark alleys or big men. But so one he was over it and Magnus was always by his side.

Things returned to normal and Alec he even took up self defense class which Magnus enjoyed watching.

Very much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt so sad writing this :(


	19. Sterek - Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek + Camaro = Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning SMUT! LEMON! Scenes! Also knotting! You have been warned!  
> I don't know how I should classify it at this rate :P 
> 
> This was requested by Drowningmermaid. I hope you enjoy it :)

“D-D-D-D-DEREK! Oh my god! Don’t stop please, please, please, don’t stope please!”

The black Camaro stood in the woods of the Hale preserve. The windows fogged and slowly moving to the actions inside. As the noises grew louder and more frantic a hand appeared on the fogged glass.

Derek Hale continued to thrust hard and strong into the willing body beneath him, sweat clung to his naked back and his hair was beginning to stick to his forehead as the car became even more heated. His dark wash jeans were pulled low that they did not halt his thrusts. Derek closed his green eyes and gave a deep groan when the heat around him clenched hard on him making him so close to cumming.

“You’re su-ch a tease, Stiles.” Derek moaned out once again when the heat tightened when he thrusted again into the velvety heat of Stiles’s ass. “Don’t be such a mo-ah-od killer Der.” Stiles said with a teasing tone and a sultry smile. Stiles whiskey eyes were beginning to glaze over from pleasure as his body kept withering with pleasure after every one of Derek’s hard, deep thrusts into him. His brown hair was already sticking into every direction and he laid completely bare under his werewolf lover. His chest adorned his moles and several hickeys from Derek’s possessive nature.

Derek then began to thrust even harder and more frantic when Stiles squeezed him. He was at his peak and wouldn’t last any longer. Not too soon Stiles came with a deep moan of Derek’s name when Derek gave a deep and very hard thrust. He came all over their chests, his legs that were wound around Derek’s torso squeezed tightly pushing into Derek’s ass making him go even deeper and his one hand clung the grab-handle as the other dug into Derek’s back making him moan as the feeling of Stiles tightening and the nails made him come inside.

“STILES!” moaned Derek out loud as he let his load go.

They continued to pant and Stiles went limp but Derek was still doing slow thrust into Stiles as he was still cumming. The Camaro fogged up even more.

“Give it to me Der, please give it to me.” Pleaded Stiles for Derek. Derek’s knot began to form making them both groan, Derek from pleasure and Stiles from realizing how sensitive he was actually as he came for a third time that night. “So good Der, so good.” Moaned Stiles from the intense pleasure of being filled with Derek’s knot and cum.

They both finally relaxed when Derek’s knot reached it maximum width but froze when there was a knock against the backseat window. “Derek? It’s the sheriff. I got some complaints from some camper nearby that were was a strange eerie black Camaro park in the preserve. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what is going on in there but I need you and your umm…partner to step out.”

Dread filled both their faces as they realized just who knocked on the window.

Noah Stilinski, Stiles’s father, the man who did not know that his son was in a relationship with Derek. And they thought being caught by Derek’s uncle, Peter, was bad. This was worse, much worse.

“You will have to wait a bit sheriff…” Derek yelled out. “No worry Hale got all night. Stiles said he was at Scott’s anyway.” This made both of them flinch. Derek reached out his hand that was pushed against the window to pick up his shirt that was under the front passenger seat then proceeded to pull it on before helping Stiles reach for his that was on the driver’s seat. He assisted Stiles in putting his on as the sticky leather seats did not help. This did not go easy as every movement pulled on the knot inside Stiles making Derek aroused even more when Stiles would give a whimper from being too sensitive.  

It was finally half an hour later and the knot had gone down. Derek managed to tuck his member into his jeans and pulled them up. He helped Stiles put on his underwear and jeans also, Stiles would flinch now and then from his ass being full and the tenderness of it.

They were about to go face the Sheriff looking completely debauched.

Derek gave Stiles a small chaste peck before getting out with Stiles taking a deep breath then following his lovers lead.

Sheriff Stilinski to say was shocked would be an understatement.

“You’re gay?!” exclaimed Sheriff Stilinski towards the two guilty looking parties.

“Yeah about that Da-“ Stiles was cut off by his dad who gave a shiver at what he was about to say. “Not you Stiles I knew that long ago. The things under your bed in a certain special box and let’s not get started on your browser history or magazines as well.”

“Oh my god DAD!” yelled Stiles at his father face completely red.

“I am talking about Hale here.” Sheriff Stilinski continued while using his hand to indicate Derek who still hadn’t made a sound.

Derek’s face began to go deep red when he noticed the attention was him.

“Yeah I mean I like guys well like, like them like I like dicks and oh my god I wasn’t meant to say that.” Derek then began to ramble on making both Stilinski members give him a funny look before Stiles decided to stop Derek from embarrassing himself even more.

He put a hand over Derek’s mouth who stopped rambling to look down at Stiles giving him a sheepish look before mumbling what sounded like a ‘Sorry’ into his hand. Stiles gave Derek a sweet smile saying “It’s okay. Just relax babe.” He pulled his hand down from Derek’s mouth and grabbed his hand.

A clap sounded behind them making them jump and turn to Stile’s father who began to speak. “Wonderful. Now that is done it is time we had this conversation and you just seem to have a boyfriend already Stiles.” Stiles gave his father a confused look before his eyes widened and yelled out “DAD NO!”

“Now since what I witness well…heard I need to obviously educate you both on safe sex and the dangers of STD’s”

“OH MY GOD DAD STOP PLEASE!” Stiles was begging his father not to continue but he stayed relentless as he went on to go into the specifics of safe sex and what could happen if they got a STD. Derek was pale at the end wishing that he would have rather gotten shot and Stiles was plotting to shoot his dad at this rate to shut up.

All in all Stiles’s dad didn’t have an issue with him having a werewolf boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping this one went better then the Awkard (sterek) chapter.


	20. Malec - Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus were having a good time until Robert found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT LEMON YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!
> 
> Tomorrow I will have the other Malec reuqest I had gotten done :)

Alec’s pale hands gripped the red satin sheets beneath him as he was rocking his hips in sync with his lovers thrust. He was on his hands and knees as Magnus had gripped his hips into a bruising grip. The paleness off the hips contrasted with the tan hands. The thought that Magnus left his mark on him made him even harder as he could feel his member being pushed into the sheets causing a painful but pleasurable friction.

“Mag! Please let me!” rasped Alec begging for release into the sheets beneath him.

“Please what Alec? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” Breathed Magnus into his ear before he returned to nipping Alec’s back marking it with hickeys.

Alec made a strangled noise when he understood what Magnus was implying. A deep red blush of embarrassment and arousal crawled down from his face to his bare chest. Magnus enjoyed his embarrassment but Alec enjoyed it even more when he had to plead for his release. They usually were slow and passionate but some nights they just needed to get it out of their systems and this way they preferred a hell lot more then sparing.

Magnus was thrusting above Alec and had moved from nipping his neck to suckling on his ear. His one hand moved from the hip he was gripping towards Alec’s hard nipples, he took the one between his finger and thumb then began to rub softly which made Alec let out whine before moving to the next one , that was when Alec realized Magnus was not going to give him what he wanted unless he pleaded for it.

“Magnus please let, please let me cum!” Moaned Alec with begging. Magnus gave a smirk as he stopped suckling Alec’s ear before whispering “Whatever you desire love.” And began to pick up his thrust as he dug the nails of his one hand into Alec’s hip which would definitely now leave a bruise. His other hand went from his nipples to Alec’s weeping member. He began to stroke the member in time with his thrusts, this made Alec sing.

“Oh! Fuck, fuck, Magnus, please, fuck! Oh my god yeah! Right there! Don’t stop, keep going babe! Please! Harder! Faster! Fuck! ” Moaned out Alec which in turn encouraged Magnus to go faster and harder which in turn made his strokes on Alec’s leaking member to go harder and faster. Deciding he wanted to hear Alec more he bent his head to Alec’s pale shoulder, laid his lips on it and then bit down, nibbling on the skin. This did the trick as Alec carried on with his rambling “Magnus! So, so fucking good! Please! Please let me cu- Oh Jesus Fuck!!” keened Alec as his orgasm hit him full force. The usual electrical feeling hit him full force making him cum into Magnus hand. Alec felt dizzy and as if he was on cloud nine but Magnus did not relent he continued to thrust into his sensitive lover. Alec felt himself harden again from the over stimulation and as he was about to cum Magnus was gone.

Alec looked behind him in time see his father. Robert Lightwood above him with a look of fury. He could see that his father has tossed Magnus into the wall. “MAGNU-“ Alec went to yell but his father pulled him by his black hair and dragged him up by his hair from the bed. “No son of mine will be a fag!” Robert spat in Alec’s face before yanking him off the bed and began beating him with his fists. Robert yelled out slurs at his sons face as he gave him the beating “WHORE! FAG SLUT! BICTH! PIECE OF CRAP! WORTHLESS! QUEER!”

Izzy, Max and Jace stormed into the room. They took note of the nakedness of Magnus who looked barely conscious and Alec who looked dead.  “STOP!” yelled Isabel Lightwood at her father. This seemed to wake Magnus as he then stood up very hastily and used his magic to propel Robert into the opposite wall. Magnus, Izzy and Max run towards Alec who wasn’t moving. “Alexander, Alec, babe can you hear me?!” Magnus pleaded with Alec as he held him close to his chest. He could already make out the bruises forming from the beating Robert had given him. “Magnus…”Moaned Alec barely audible but they at least knew he was alive. Looking up he saw Jace walking towards Robert with determination.

They all looked towards the door when they heard hurried footsteps. Maryse Lightwood, mother of Alec, Izzy and Max stood there eyes full of concern until her eyes landed on Magnus and Alec’s nudity. She looked into Alec’s blue eyes that had just opened to see his mother’s eyes go from concerned to disgust. Maryse left with a sneer on her face.

Alec’s bright blue eyes teared up when it dawned on him both of his parents had rejected him. Magnus pulled him closer to his chest whispering soothing words. Izzy had gone and picked up Alec’s duvet that had been thrown inside when they had been doing other certain activities. She draped it around Magnus who pulled it up to cover him and Alec.

“Alec look at me please.” Magnus begged in a soft tone. After what felt like forever Alec’s blue eyes full of tears met Magnus’s green-yellow ones which were full of concern. Seeing the concern in his lovers eyes his tears fell. “Shh, shh Alec it’s okay I got you. No matter what I have got you.” Magnus said as he pulled Alec to sob into the crook of his neck as he rubbed circles very gently on the back that was also starting to bruise from the hickeys and beating.

“What do I do now? They both hate me!” rasped Alec into the neck of his boyfriend as he continued to sob full force. “You come live with me.”

“What?” asked Alec astounded by his boyfriend’s proposition. He pulled back from his sobbing spot to look Magnus in his face. He all just saw seriousness.

“You come live with me. I love you Alec and I am not leaving you behind in this hell hole.”

Fresh tears welded up in Alec’s eyes but no from sadness, but happiness. “Take me away Magnus please.” He grabbed Magnus by the face and pulled him into a chaste kiss mumbling “I love you to.” Into their sealed lips causing Magnus to smile.

Tomorrow they will sort this all out but first they were off to the doctor and then Magnus’s apartment for some them time.

The next time they heard of Robert was that he had to be put on bed rest for a while. Magnus and Jace has shrugged when Alec had given them accusing looks.

After everything had cooled down Magnus and Alec lived happily together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to think my smut needs a lot of work at this rate.  
> ENJOY :)


	21. Malec - Love finds a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight on some Malec hardships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely guest who wanted a blind/deaf Alec. Here you go!  
> HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS!

It was a hot day in New York as Magnus Bane headed home from seeing a client, who had decided to make even more of mess when they interfered with his work which in turn made him late for his lunch with his fiancé Alec.

Alec Lightwood was Magnus dream man in every aspect, from his deep sky blue eyes to his klutzy steps throughout the cozy apartment they shared. Just thinking about his lover brought a huge smile to his face. He couldn’t wait to get home and see him. Maybe they will order in tonight, Chinese or Thai. Those were Alec’s favorites, Magnus soon noted he was only a few meters from his apartment. His mood rose when he realized he would see Alec in just a few minutes but then his mood was ruined. Someone bumped into him purposely and whispered “Fag.” This annoyed Magnus to no end. It was their neighbor Mr. Joni, he was mean old croute who still believed gays weren’t natural and that they belong in hell and blah blah. This didn’t affect Magnus much just annoyance but when it came to Alec it was another story.

When they had first met Alec’s parents were his clients and the moment he saw the dark haired young man he fell and he fell hard. He didn’t think there was a chance an angel like him would go out with someone like him so thus he sulked a bit but then Alec was the first one to approach him. It ended up being very awkward as he rambled until Alec had to stop him, he learnt something about his angel.

He was deaf.

That didn’t make him any less attractive or interesting, it actually added fuel to Magnus’s curiosity about his sweet looking angel. As soon  as Magnus got home that day he did everything and anything he could to learn sign language especially ‘Go out with me please?’ but that ended embarrassingly as Alec did not understand his sloppy sign work so he had to write it on a piece of paper. When Alec had said yes it was as if Magnus had died and gone to heaven. Alec had begun to help him with his sign work and they would go on dates at every chance they could. It was the happiest time of his life other than when Alec had said yes to his proposal. Then things went downhill.

**_“He is just using you!” yelled Maryse Lightwood, Alec’s mother as they all stood in Alec’s apartment. Magnus was just on his way home when he had gotten a text from Alec saying there was an emergency at his apartment and he needed him. When Magnus got there his concern turned to fury as Maryse went on and on how Magnus was just using Alec for their inheritance. This had made Alec very stressed since he was not able to read her lips easily and argue easily with her intense yelling. After she had yelled Alec made a quick hand sign in front of her face and Magnus understood it as ‘I am deaf!’ this had his mother retaliating in her own flurry of angry hand signs. Alec’s annoyance soon turned sad when he kept telling his mother he was in love with Magnus and that he wasn’t trying to take an advantage of him. She would have none of that as she stormed out but not before yelling what she was signing to Alec, “Break up with him or you are disowned!” This had caused Alec to break in sobs as Magnus pulled him tightly into his arms._ **

**_Magnus told him that they should end it but then Alec had proceeded to ask him if he did really love him and Magnus had told him yes. Alec than said he didn’t care what his parents did because he wanted to spend his life with Magnus and not a sheltered one from the world._ **

**_That night Magnus made love to Alec who was his first time and Alec had told him that morning he regretted nothing._ **

**_They never saw Maryse or Robert, who was Alec’s father again but they would still see Isabel or Izzy and Max. Alec’s younger siblings now and then when they had time for each other._ **

**_Not even two months after they had moved in together in a cozy two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn did Magnus propose to him. Alec had actually used his voice to say yes which had made Magnus surprised but he just loved it when Alec would whisper his name in their special moments from cuddling to their throws of passion. Magnus then believed he had developed what he called Alec-Saying-His-Name-With-His-Voice kink._ **

**_Alec had rolled his eyes at his boyfriend then fiancé antics._ **

There had been many incidents where people knew Magnus’s past of being bisexual and messing around that made people weary of his intentions but after they saw how smitten he was with Alec they stopped questioning only leaving homophobes to insult their loving relationship.

Magnus walked up the stairs to their apartment and when he opened the door a big grin broke out when he saw his fiancé bent over paperwork for his job. His desk was situated that he faced the door so he could see when someone was coming in. Alec looked up when he saw Magnus come in, he stood up and greeted his fiancé with a kiss before asking how his day had been which in turn made Magnus groan. Alec was able to feel it with his hands on Magnus chest and let out a laugh. He had always been insecure about using his voice since he didn’t think what he said wouldn’t make sense but Magnus always reassured him he sounded fine and hot which had caused Alec to laugh out loud for the first time causing Magnus to ravish his boyfriend until he was debauched. Ever since Alec used his voice a lot around Magnus only.

After they had settled they ordered Thai and just relaxed on the couch talking about what they wanted for their wedding.

‘Yup!’ thought Magnus, ‘Alec is an angel.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed :) Next up is Sterek which might take a few days since new years shall be hectic


	22. Sterek - Fathers cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles had a dark secret that is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Drowningmermaid :) I hope you enjoy it.  
> WARNING CHILD MOLESTATION!!
> 
> Also have a Q.  
> Would you guys like me to make an Instagram or another type of account dedicated to this account so it is easier to keep track and so I can ask easier more about your guys request? Comment if you would like something and what type. Thanks :)

Stiles Stilinski had a deep dark secret. It had started many years ago and it was something no one knew about. He was too scared to tell for the consequences.

**_Thirteen year old Stiles was confused. His father had called him to his room, when he entered his father stood by the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. It looked as if he had taken a shower by the wet hair. “Daddy?” asked Stiles timidly as he stood by the door way in a shirt to bug for him and red boxers. “Stiles come here.” Said his father as he sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Stiles walked towards the bed then sat on the spot where his father had indicated. Once he sat down his father had put an arm around his waist and pulled him onto his lap. It made Stiles feel awkward like he was too old to be doing this. “Stiles do you love me?” asked his father as he began to rub his thigh with his hands. It wanted to make Stiles squirm, this felt wrong. “Yes of course dad.” He replied. “Good boy. I love you to. Very, very much.” His father’s hand began to go high and higher until they near Stiles member. This finally made him really uncomfortable as he began to squirm in his father’s lap. Then his father moaned out loud and Stiles realized something hard was poking him. He froze where he sat. “Dad?”_ **

**_“Stiles I need you to do something for your father to prove you love him. Can you do that?”_ **

**_“I don’t know…”_ **

**_“Well then you don’t really love me.” His father put on a distraught look. Stiles began to panic._ **

**_“No dad please I do love you! I’ll do it I will!” his father smiled down at him and said good boy._ **

**_He picked stiles off his lap before unwrapping his towel showing off his arousal, Stiles finally felt fear course through his veins. This didn’t not seem right at all. “Dad needs help getting rid of this problem. All you have to do is suck it like an ice-cream. It will be good for daddy and daddy will give you a big reward. Promise.” Stiles nodded fear still there but he had told his dad he would do it. And he did._ **

Stiles shivered at the memory. That was his first sexual encounter and it had scarred him for life. His dad would only do it once a month and then it became almost a weekly thing. When he turned fourteen he learnt about sex ed and he stood up to his father, it was the wrong move as he bit Stiles with an inch of his life after that he became more demanding with the sexual deeds and if Stiles made one mistake it would end in a beating. His father had not penetrated him yet but he would on his fourty-fifth birthday. It was his gift for his patience. That was in two weeks.

Little did he know his luck was about to change.

Stiles was home as it was spring break and he had not spoken to anyone not even his best friend Scott and his crush Derek. He missed them and wanted them here. To save him but that would never happen. The only people he saw was his father and his ‘friends’ they were also child molesters and they would share their collection and stories on what they had done. They would even share him. The only rule was that his ass belonged to his father. They also enjoyed watching his father and him where he would have to do a hand job or blow him. Sometimes they would use ‘toys’ on him as well and he would have no choice but to beg for release. He was ashamed and felt dirty.

It was a Sunday. His father had the day off and had invited his ‘pals’ they had gotten drunk first and then decided to have their fun. It was around one pm when his dad had chosen that they would make him beg today. He fondled him and was asking the others what toys they should use today. Tears welled up in Stiles eyes realizing this was his life forever.

He let out a whimper when he father gave permission for someone to go get the big toy. Stiles hated the thing so much he wish he could break it and he did once but then his father broke his arm. Stiles never broke anything again.

When the guy went to go get it the door slammed open and Stiles worst nightmare had come true as Derek Hale and Scott McCall stood at the door. Faces filled with worry until shock over came them with what they witnessed. Then Derek’s turned to pure fury as he charged the sheriff of their town and tossed him across the room. He made a move to hurt him more but was stopped when he heard Stiles beginning to cry. He turns around and see’s Melissa and Scott comforting Stiles. Derek walks up to them and takes of his jacket which he puts on Stiles as he tells Scott to go find clothes. Melissa called 911. They arrived with an ambulance and Officer Parrish. His father was taken away as well as the other men.

They were at the hospital were Special Victim Unit of Beacon Hills was interviewing Stiles.

“It started when I was thirteen…I didn’t know what he was doing to me until we had sex Ed the next year. I confronted him and he beat me. He became demanding and if I did wrong he would beat me sometimes to the point of a broken bone like with my arm when I broke one of the ‘toys’. He soon then started inviting people and…they would also have fun with me and…” he broke off into sobs not being able to continue. The officers showed pity on their faces as Scott and Derek’s face showed disgust and angry for not realizing it sooner. This had gone one for four years and no one noticed.

A few hours later the pack shows up but that gave Stiles a panic attack and they had cried when they learnt of all the things that happened to him. They left quickly as well as Scott. Derek stayed behind.

He cried into Stiles how he was so sorry and he should have known his mate was being hurt. This had surprised Stiles but he was happy and sad he was Derek’s mate. He told Derek he liked him but his dad had said no one would like a pathetic scum like him. Derek then brought him into his arms vowing he would make this right and that he would make it up to Stiles for the rest of his life.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

A new start.

A new beginning as one ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is a Destiel and then Sterek :) Hope you guys enjoy!


	23. Destiel (Tales from the Crypt - The Trap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel from the The Trap episode of Tales from the Crypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Evangeline74 :) I Hope you enjoy :P

Dean Novak was in the kitchen mixing cookie dough together while dancing to Kansas as it blared through the radio that stood on the kitchen counter. He was not having the best week with Michael Novak his husband who was quite abusive towards him. He had made the mistake to clean the house on Tuesday and not Monday resulting in a slap. Dean sighed in his head as he thought about his husband. He was brought out of thought when he realized the song was about to end so he went to spin and strike a pose.

He dropped the bowl of cookie dough when he had spun around and came face to face with Michael’s angry hazel eyes making Dean jump back incase his husband made a move to strike. “What the fuck are you doing!” yelled Michael as he went to turn off the radio. “Making cookies.” Said Dean as he leaned down to pick up the bowl and the cookie dough that fell out. There goes another batch. The last one he made was thrown at his head when Michael changed his mind about wanting chocolate chip, that he wanted peanut and butter ones. “Why are you home so early?” asked Dean as he tossed the cookie dough away.

“I got canned.”

“Canned?”

“CANNED!”

“Why?!”

Michael grabbed Dean by his arm and yanked on it making Dean trip into him as he grabbed Dean’s face with his right hand squeezing it that it made Dean visibly flinch. “Do you know how the fucking star bucks machine works?! Do you know what is used to make the cream and how?!”

“No!” exclaimed Dean and after a moment Michael tossed him back saying “Neither do I. Still don’t.”

“What are we going to do about the bills? The insurance company wants the payment for your life policy.”

“I will find a way!”

They stood in silence as Michael went to go watch television as Dean made dinner. The phone rung and Dean rushed to answer it.

“Hello. Novak residence. Dean Novak speaking… Mr. Lucifer … The insurance bill… uhh… (Michael made hand motions in front of his husband.) My husband sent it into the air…He sent it by mail!”

Michael grabbed the phone from Dean and argued with Lucifer Morningstar, the head of the Cage life insurance policy. Dean really was starting to freak. Michael refused to let him get a job and Michael would probably wait until it was too late to get a job.

“Deano! I have an idea!” Dean head turned so fast he almost got whiplash as he realized an idea from his husband was always dreadful. “Yes?”

“Let’s cash out my life policy!”

“What?”

“Let’s kill me and cash out and then you and I can run off to Brazil and live the high life!”

“But…but how?”

“Give me a sec.”

Michael picked up the phone he had slammed down on Mr. Lucifer and made a call. Dean realized to who when Michael said ‘Hey Cassy!’

Castiel Novak was Micheals youngest brother. Dean always regretted his life with Michael and wished it was with Cas and his blue eyes that held so much concern for his brother in law. He did not want to drag Castiel into this. Then it clicked why. Castiel worked at Heavens Morgue. He wanted Cas’s help to fake his death. Oh no…

Dean heard the conversation between the brothers as he blackmailed Cas with helping Michael use some of his mother’s money for bills. Their mother hated Dean and did not like Cas either. Anna Novak was a retched woman.

The next day Cas pitched up at their house as Dean has finished putting white powder make up on to Michaels face to make him look pale and dead from no blood running through his veins. Dean was even surprised that he even had a heart to pump the blood. When Cas came in Dean felt butterflies in his stomach and his chest tighten when he saw the beauty of Castiel. Blue eyes always watching him, dark hair always tousled as if he had just gotten up and his deep voice that did things to Dean he could only think about in private.

“The make-up needs to be toned down a bit. You are supposed to look Ashen and not a clown.” Said Cas to his brother making Dean cringe at his job. He wasn’t perfect okay!

Michael went to the bathroom to go wipe some down leaving Cas and Dean alone. “You shouldn’t do this Cas.” Said Dean as he felt a gravitational force pulling him towards Castiel. He was so close if he leaned a bit down his lips would be on those plush lips. Oh how he wanted to taste them. “I can’t leave you alone with that brutes plans. It could get you hurt.” Whispered Cas. They felt as if they spoke louder the moment would be gone. As Cas had said that he had come closer. Lips almost touching. Just a little closer.

“Dang it Deano! What is wrong with you make up skills. I am not a ghost!” yelled Michael as he walked back in not noticing how Dean and Cas had separated as quick as lightning.

“Well let’s get this done.” Said Cas in an annoyed voice which sparked hope for Dean.

They had made the hole and blood work together that it looked like a wound but Michael would not stop rubbing his balls so he suggested they knock him out. “Come on Deano for all the time I’ve hit you around.”

Dean was hesitant but when Michael told him that he had been fucking Dean’s brother Adam _and_ Lisa who was Dean’s best friend he hit Michael hard with a fire poker but only got a few hits before Castiel took hit and gave Michael a hard hit knocking him out.

“I don’t like the way he treats you.” Was all he said making Dean blush.

The cops had come and done the inspection with Cas insisting he do the body for his brother’s sake. Officer Crowley didn’t have an issue but when he spotted the fire poker with blood there was a small panic but Cas was able to handle it.

They did the funeral which was Dean pretending to cry as Michael lay awake in the coffin. His mother, Mother Novak as everyone called came in hysterical blaming Dean and Cas but was lead out by Officer Crowley when she went for them after they said Michael would be cremated. They closed the coffin lid and waited until everyone cleared. That was when things went very well for Dean. Cas had pulled him in for a kiss when the church has emptied. Plush lips against his plump ones sent a thrill down his spines and when Cas was able to pick him up and place him on top of the coffin before getting on top of Dean to have a full make out session was even hotter for dean. As Dean was squirming under Cas’s ministrations he accidently pushed the leaver making the coffin on the bored that lead to the cremation fire move. They continued to make out not hearing Michael’s yelling and knocking from the coffin.

Before it go to heated between them and the coffin going into the fire Mother Novak had gotten away from the police and barging into the church yelling that her son was alive which made dean and Cas end their session of making out.

They had gotten Mother Novak out and sat in the morgue discussing what to do convincing Michael to go to Brazil himself and that Dean would see him in three months.

A year later after spending it in Brazil and having plastic surgery Michael now as Mister Smith charge the door to his old house. He knocked on the door and Dean opened, he demanded to know why he hadn’t pitched but Dean claimed he did not know him. Dean said he would call his husband and Michael was annoyed by Dean’s childish acts that he grabbed him by his arm but was pushed into the wall by a bruising grip by none other than Castiel his baby brother. Castiel told Dean to call the cops.

They sat in court with Michael claiming he was Michael Novak but the court said he did not look like him and his name was Mister Smith. Even the waiter from Brazil Carlos said he was Mister Smith. It also seemed that his mother had lost a few screws because she believed everyone was her son and that she Eleanor Roosevelt. Things did not go well and he was then sentenced to the Death Penalty as they suspected him to be Michael Novak murderer.

When he sat on the chair his last words were “I am Michael Novak.” Before the electric shock stopped his heart.

Dean and Cas continued to live happily together.

Well not before stopping in Brazil for a vacation and enjoying the beautiful sunset as Carlos gave them their drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	24. Sterek - Saloon Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowboy Derek and Saloon Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Purple Neon Pen I hope you enjoy :)

Beacon Hills Saloon was bustling with travelers and locals, the air was thick with whiskey and cigars. The Saloon girls danced on stage entertaining the men as others waltzed around in their frilly skirts serving alcohol to the paying men. Stiles Stilinski stood behind the bar pouring alcohol for the ladies to hand out, he also served the men who sat at the bar. Standing at 178cm with brown hair and whiskey colored eyes with moles adorning his face and arms, Stiles was a charmer and a big talker. He had gotten the job at the Saloon when his father died from some bandits and his mother had died when he was three from a disease. This meant he was all alone. Then someone from above heard his begging and he was sent savior.

This savior helped him get the job and was always with him to this very day. Speaking of Stiles’s savior he just walked in. He always came to the Saloon whenever he could to visit Stiles. Derek Hale was just taller by 183cm with jet black hair and green eyes said to enchant anyone. Derek was from a wealthy, very rich, werewolf family, the Hales. His sister had abandoned home thus making him next in line for Alpha when his mother steps down. Most of the locals were werewolves while others were other supernatural beings or just plain human like Stiles. Everyone in the town knew that the two were smitten with each other and could not wait to see who would win the bet of when they would announce they will start courting each other. There were even bets on who would ask who out. More than seventy percent said Stiles since Derek probably didn’t know how to ask to court someone and well Stiles did not have much of a filter.

They all knew the story of how Derek had found Stiles lost and had been the one to help him survive. They knew it was a cute story but none would admit it except the one Saloon girl Erica, she was basically the female version of Stiles with no filter but was smitten with any of the two but the farmer Boyd. They were even married and expecting a child soon.

But what the town didn’t know was that Derek thought he would not be able to court Stiles because he was a soon to-be Alpha and that he was from his wealthy family. He had never mentioned his feelings to anyone and he planned to keep it that way. In fact he knew what he needed to do and it would be announced soon in the town gossip. Derek could just hope that this would not lead him to getting hurt. It was for the best. Derek just did not realize what pain he would be putting Stiles’s through as Stiles thought he would be the one and that Derek didn’t care about what everyone else thought.

Two days later Stiles and the town found out just how wrong they were.

“I have excellent news!” squealed a woman as she walked into the saloon during midday. It was the new school ma’am Jennifer Blake. She was beautiful they would admit with brown long flowing hair and brown eyes that seemed to dazzle you and an Omega to boot but she was a proud snob who anyone from a mile could spot was a gold digger and was suck up or as Erica would say “The brothel girls have more decency than that harlot.”

Everyone would agree and she had only been in town for two weeks.

“What is it Jenny? You found yourself a man who can stand that personality? Oh my lordy is he already in the ground?!” mocked Erica as she got of stage from doing her number as Lydia went to take over.

“Even better sweetheart! Derek Hale yes THE Derek Hale is courting me!”

“What?!” asked everyone in the saloon as Stiles dropped a glass in shock when he heard it.

“I know I was shocked to but it makes sense I am an _Omega_ and he is an Alpha. It was meant to be!”

Tears welled up in Stiles eyes and fury ran through everyone’s veins. Oh how they wished Laura Hale who had run off with a hunter was here right now. She obviously would make a better decision then her ass of a brother.

Jennifer knew what she was doing and planned to dig salt into the wound hard.

“Stiles, Stiles you didn’t think Derek would want a human now would you? HA! He needs an Omega and not some sick abomination running after him.” The look on Stiles faced enraged everyone as they had never seen such a devastated look before.

**_SLAP_ **

Lydia was holding Erica back from clawing out Jennifer’s eyes. “What is wrong with you whore?!” bellowed Jennifer after Erica had slapped her. It had echoed loud enough and made her head turn to the side.

Jennifer held her check asking for some help but when no one made a move and she looked at everyone and saw how they were defensive. “ _You!_ Are the one no one wants! Leave or else we will show you out.” Scott McCall best friend of Stiles threatened as he stood with the twins, Aiden and Ethan backing him up.

Jennifer realized she could walk out or be forced out. She chose the former and stomped off in rage.

After she had left Stiles let the tears fall and Lydia along with Erica comforted him.

“Tell Finchstock I want to move upstairs to my own room…please.”

“Are you sure?” questioned Erica as she gave a worried glance to Lydia.

Stiles just nodded his head.

Erica walked off but she took the back way out and marched in frilly dress and all to the Hale Farm that was far off the town but she vowed if Derek did not make things right she would stuff his cowboy hat up his ass and then skin him alive for some boots.

Stiles sat at the bar as Danny, Ethan’s occasionally lover gave him some whiskey. He knew he should not have had high hopes but this just wasn’t how he thought it would go if Derek didn’t return his feelings. He thought he would get a nice rejection not the future Missus Hale telling him how much Derek would not want a human or someone as strange as him. Stiles was odd he admitted it he did not think he was that bad, ‘oh how wrong I was’ he thought. He thought Derek did not mind but he was clearly wrong. At least Derek would have an Omega since that was what every Alpha wanted. After a few hours had past he got back to work and no one mentioned what had happened they continued to try cheer him up and he would give a smile or a laugh but it was not enough to lift his spirits.

Stiles decided to push through and continued to work until dawn broke the next day. He did not want to sleep and a few people were left. Lydia sitting with Aiden as Danny had fallen asleep on Ethan a while ago and they had headed to Danny’s room with Ethan carrying Danny up. It had made the cracks deeper in his heart as he thought he would never have that.

That was when he heard it. Horse hooves pounding on the ground. It grew louder and louder until it came to a halt with a horse neighing and feet hitting the ground. Stiles had the shock of his life when Derek Hale fell through the doors of the Saloon with no favorite hat and a red hand print on the side of his face. His green eyes were wide and searching but when they settled on Stiles he seemed to relax. He quickly made strides towards Stiles pulled him against his chest and the proceeded to kiss the sense out of him.

“What…?” asked Stiles but Derek put a hand on his mouth and told him to just listen.

“I did not think my family would accept me courting you so I heard about the omega and thought if I courted her my family would be happy and I would forget about you bit I was wrong on so many things. My mother gave me this slap after Erica came to tell us what happened and what you wanted to do and I just couldn’t let it and my ma said I had their blessing ages ago and I can’t forget about you and will you stiles let me court you?” he asked nervously hoping he was not too late.

“Yes… a million times yes! I love you Derek…” Stiles stated shyly as Derek had a huge grin and then kissed Stiles again.

When the town found out they still wanted Derek to suffer horribly but agreed to just call him an idiot. Jennifer was chased out of town by a raving Erica, Lydia and Talia Hale when they got her alone. Only a few won the bet that Derek would ask stiles leaving people to sulk but were happy that the two were finally together and that they would stop making lovey dovey eyes at each other.

How wrong they were.

Stiles and Derek got married a few years later and adopted some children living happily together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my last request I got so I will continue with other stories of my own ideas but they might be slow. But if anyone has a request you are welcome to ask :)


	25. Malec - Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Malec fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is a TeenWolf fic with the sheriff and a female.   
> I would also like to say that I do requests in the notion of first asked first get so never think I am doing other things or ignoring your requests. I also have a Wattpad account so depending on who asked first will get it first and same goes on here if you ask before someone on wattpad yours will get done first :)   
> Just wanted to say anything just in case.

“Alec! Where are you?” yelled Magnus out while walking into his apartment in Brooklyn, New York. He had to deal with a client in New Jersey who decided it was a good time to start harvesting creatures with tentacles to sell illegally but someone and had asked Magnus handle it because if things went wrong there would be a bunch of tentacle creatures roaming New Jersey which would have been more of a mess. He was going to head to the institute to see his boyfriend who was a shadow hunter but Magnus the high warlock was not letting that stop him from loving the cute awkward half angel half human. He was almost there when he had gotten a text from Alec.   
13:28  
To: Magnus  
From: Alec   
Hey Mag. I am at your apartment.  
15:49   
To: Alec  
From: Magnus   
I’ll bring late lunch. See you there xoxo <3   
He had not gotten a reply but he knew Alec always got flustered when he did the xs and o’s. So Magnus had stopped for Chinese at his favorite place. Sweet and Sour pork with egg rice, Shrimp and noodles and a few dumplings and two fortune cookies. Alec’s favorite. After he had not gotten a reply Magnus put the Chinese take away on the kitchen counter and headed towards his bedroom. There he found his boyfriend of two months snuggles into the millions of pillows. Shaking his head at how cute his lover was he went and put the Chinese in the oven so it would keep warm.   
Then he headed back to the bedroom where Alec was away in a blissful sleep. Magnus walked in and sat down on the golden satin bedding taking a closer look at Alec. He hardly had ever seen Alec asleep, he was cute thought Magnus. His face was relaxed and he would now and then let out a cute snore. Magnus ran his hand through the jet black hair, he loved how soft it was. Magnus had come to love many things about Alec from his brilliant blue eyes to the runes scattered across his body.   
A smile made it onto Magnus’s face as he took out his phone and snapped a picture of his sleeping angel. Literally and figuratively.   
“Magnus you better delete that…” said a groggy voice and Alec saw two brilliant blue eyes staring right at him. He melted right there and then at how freaking adorable his angel was.   
Alec lifted his one hand and yanked on Magnus’s arm telling him to come snuggle so Magnus removed his shoes and when to spoon Alec behind making Alec the small spoon. Magnus lay his head on top of Alec’s shoulder while Alec’s head lay on Magnus’s arm that was under him.   
“I brought Chinese, your favorite.”  
“You put it in the oven?”  
“Yup.”  
“Good then we can stay here for a little longer.”  
Magnus took his arm that was wrapped around Alec’s waist and began to trace the runes that were visible to him from Alec’s neck to his arms.  
“You’re obsessed with them.”  
“I am not.” Denied Magnus.  
“Liar. When I sleep over or we sit together you always trace them. Even when I am sleeping you trace them.”  
“Fine…” He stopped tracing them and went to put his arm back around Alec’s waist but Alec stopped him and moved his hands back to trace the rune he was busy with before he stopped.   
“I didn’t say that I didn’t like it.” mumbled Alec. Magnus face broke into a smile.  
“You know Alec you didn’t say you like it either.”  
“Ugh fine! Magnus I just love it when you trace the runes on my body, it feels nice. Happy?”  
“Ecstatic.” They lay there in more silence just taking each other in.   
“Are you falling asleep again?”  
“Mmmhmm…”  
“You never sleep like this. Is something wrong?”  
Alec sighed before trying to bury his closed eyes into Magnus’s arm his head rested on.   
“Jace and Clary were just driving me a bit mad. They wouldn’t stop arguing about some stupid thing Jace did and the Izzy wanted to spar so we did and she whacked me down and then Max wanted to play. To say I am utterly exhausted is an understatement.”  
“My poor Alexander. Just rest will wake you up when it gets dark so we can eat. Okay?” asked Magnus as he rubbed Alec’s arms. He could see no how tense Alec was.  
“Okay.”  
“And afterwards I will give you a message.”  
“This message doesn’t happen to end with a happy ending, does it?”  
Magnus rolled his eyes at how Alec probably learnt that from Isabel or Clary.  
“That will depend on how you feel.” He gave Alec a peck on his check before putting his head in the back of Alec’s neck ready to maybe take a nap with him.  
“Love you Magnus. So, so much…” Magnus face broke out into a huge grin.  
“I love you to Alexander. Very much.” Magnus pecked his head as he noticed the smile on Alec’s face as he fell asleep to Magnus’s words. It didn’t take long for Magnus to follow. They would wake up when they needed to.   
The last words on their mind before sleep took them both was ‘Love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was sweet. Tried to keep it sweet and short and focus on fluff :)


	26. Noah and Erica - Teenwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blossom of love between Noah Stilinski and Erica Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for glittersmiles&diamondkisses :) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> WARNING RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YOUNGER WOMAN AND OLDER MAN. 
> 
> I also like to sat that I do all kinds of relationships. I have so far only gotten gay but if you request straight or other I shall do it and also if you would like a characters gender change or other features I am also willing but do prefer them how they are as it is easier to describe them and keep them as who they are :)

Erica Reyes remembered many moments in her life, in middle school she whacked Jackson Whitemore with a sand bucket thus resulting her and Stiles Stilinski, who was being bullied by Jackson when she had whacked him, became the best of friends. Then she remembered her high school years which were half a nightmare and then a dream when she suffered weight gain and acne but then she worked hard lost it and became popular. That was around the time here and Stiles drifted apart.

When high school was done she headed off to college in New York and now she was back to start working as a deputy for the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. The moment she was in the uniform and awaiting for the Sheriff to greet her did she realize what this meant. She was going to be taking down criminals all that epic stuff along with tons of paperwork but this was still scary. She was sitting on the bench by the Sherriff’s office waiting to be called in. Sooner then she liked Deputy Parrish exited and told her to go on right in. Her nerves sky rocketed when she realized just who the Sheriff of Beacon Hills was. Noah Stilinski, Stiles’s father.

‘Ah crap.’ She thought what if he remembered her and thought she wouldn’t suit the job since she couldn’t even remain friends with his son. Her light brown eyes showed nerves and slight fear as if running out of the office would be a hell much better than this talk.

“Erica…Reyes…23 years old…Got her diploma…and degree…fit and ready for action…Well come on in. No reason to stand at the door all day. Take a seat young lady.” He spoke as he was reading though her file.

Erica went and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He continued to read her file until he finally put it down and proceeded to speak to her.

“Erica Reyes…you went to school with Stiles, I remember now. How have you been? I wouldn’t think you want to be a deputy at all.” He stated.

“Well I always liked the idea of catching criminals and you know protecting the people. Brining the scum bags to justice…and I have been good. How is Stiles?” She said bashfully hoping to change the subject after saying scum bags.

He gave a laugh “That’s a nice way to put it. You do know you are going to first have to do reports and desk job until you have a bit more experience. Stiles is actually good, got himself a boyfriend it’s actually one of my deputies.” Erica eyebrows rose in surprise. She would have never thought of him being that.

“Okay so you can start on reports and next week you can start reception and see how the process works. Just ask Parrish where you sit. I think it’s next to Deputy Hale. I have to get going just got a call a few minutes ago. Bye. If you need help don’t hesitate to ask.” He said as he pulled on his jacket and hat before leaving. Erica sat there for a bit before letting out a breath. ‘Thank god.’ She thought as she stood up nd went to find Parrish so she could find her sitting buddy.

Deputy Derek Hale was gorgeous she thought. Plump lips, green eyes and dark hair also the body of an Adonis but she saw that he was on the phone with someone when she was directed to the desk and the ‘I love you’ at the end of a call was for no family member well unless he was into that.

Erica realizing where here thoughts were going stomped on them and decided work first gossip later.

It had finally been a two months of Erica working at the Sheriff Department things were going great until the third month. Erica had to stop by the Stilinski residence as she needed to hand the Sheriff a file that he needed for a case and wasn’t going to be able to come in so she had offered to take it to him. She was not expecting to see Stiles loading boxes with Stiles’s name on into a blue FJ cruiser she was also not expecting Deputy Hale to walk out with more boxes before making out there behind the car.

“Okay break it up! Those were the last of the boxes. You two can go home and do that there. Look! You are even traumatizing Officer Reyes. Now go shoo shoo!” yelled the Sheriff from his porch. When Stiles heard her name he looked towards her and gave her a smile and a wave. She pointed to Derek who was quickly loading the rest of the boxes and gave thumbs up. This made Stiles grin and bow as to say thank you. Soon though they both were gone. This explained a lot.

“Come on in Reyes, I still got some coffee left over from those idiots.” He said as he waked into the house. Erica followed.

The house looked the same as it did back then. “Take a seat Reyes.” He pointed to a small dining room table. Erica went and sat down. The place actually looked kind of lonely. “Isn’t it going to be lonely without him?” she asked. “Yes I guess it will be.” He said as he out a cup of coffee down in front of her. Then they began to talk about the case.

After that Erica would stop by and help cook and check up on the Sheriff and soon it was too late when she realized that she had feelings for him. Her chest would tighten when he would walk in a room, she would go dizzy when he was close enough she could smell him, she would get butterflies n her stomach when he told her good work and smiles at her. She knew she was in trouble. She promised that she would never let it get out to anyone especially him. It would be her deep secret.

Then the incident happened. She had stopped by the Sheriffs house once again but this time it was different as she walked through the door the sheriff sat at the table with a half empty bottle of whiskey and a red face. “Erica! My dear so good to see you!” he exclaimed. He had not once called her Erica. It was always Officer Reyes or just Reyes. This was not good. He attempted to stand up but once up he went to topple over so Erica rushed to grab him. “You are so pretty…” he droned on before taking her face into both hands and kissing her. Erica stood there in shock. This was her dream and her nightmare. When he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled back before bolting out of there.

The next day she didn’t show up for work but the day after she did and she avoided the sheriff like the plague but after a few weeks he had enough of that and called her to his office. That was something she could not deny. When she walked in she took note of the closed blinds and how he locked the door behind her. She was full of nerves as he motioned her to take a seat. He took a seat on his side of the desk. “Look Erica I am so sorry. I was never going to make my feelings known and I know it must disgust you but I will never mention or do anything again. Can we please go back to being normal? Please?” he sounded so devastated. Erica thought about it before making a decision.

“No we can’t.” His face got even more devastated but then she continues and it turned to shock, “We can’t because I feel the same and now I know you feel the same I can’t ignore it. I also had planned not to let anyone know and then you kissed me and it was a dream come to. So I ca-“ she was cut off by his lips. She moaned in happiness into the kiss. It was very awkward as they kissed over the desk causing it to push into them as they tried to get closer.

Since that day they had kept their relationship a secret as they would suffer sever backlash on their careers. They had been able to keep it a secret for two years until Stiles caught them kissing in the Stilinski kitchen. He had freaked out but then calmed down before saying he is happy if his dad is happy. It was another few years before they came out. Some people were digested and others said it wasn’t any of their business what went on in the Sheriff’s love life and who he chose to date.

A several years later they were going strong and they had a wonderful time at Stiles’s and Derek’s wedding.

‘It was all good,’ thought Erica, ‘real good.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	27. Malec - High Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School Au Malec  
> Jock Alec and Popular Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :)   
> Almost 1600 words :0 Fics are starting to get longer.

Magnus Bane, who was one of the most popular guys in Brooklyn High, strutted towards the parking lot glittered hair and all to find Alec Lightwood. His best friend since diaper days. He had been invited to dinner at the Lightwoods by Izzy and decided he would ask Alec for a lift since he usually walked home since he lived in Brooklyn but Alec and them lived upper east side, it still made no sense to anyone why they came here for school but Magnus knew it was because their father had started out in school here and had worked hard to get where he is today, very well off. Though when they realize that Magnus also went there they were glad Alec had a good influence to get him out of his shell. Now Alec was the captain of the soccer team and was every girls dream and well Magnus’s but no one had to know that except Izzy, Alec’s little sister Isabel, she knew everything that went on no matter how hard people treid to hard she just knew.

Magnus soon could make out, ‘Ha I wish I could.’ He thought, Alec and his black pick-up truck. Alec also as of late seemed to be interested in cars, it wasn’t Magnus’s thing but so see that look in Alec’s face when he was enjoying what he loved was worth it and so was the shiftlessness and grease stains. Magnus began to salivate at the image of Alec now, he had liked Alec since they were like thirteen and Alec had also been supportive when he came out at fifteen. He would always protect Magnus if some homophobic jerk or bitch would pick on him, it always made Magnus swoon at his hero. He would even call Alec his hero and Alec would roll his beautiful brilliant blue eyes at Magnus with the sweetest smile on his plump lips. Magnus decided to ban those thoughts as he got closer to Alec but then did he notice that Alec was surrounded by some of his team mates. There was Jace Walder his co-captain who would give him dirty looks when Alec wasn’t looking and there was also Adam, Michael, Noah and Rafeal. They always gave him crap because of his sexual orientation but to be honest he could handle them all except Jace. When Jace became co-captain he and Alec grew close and he thought that his and Alec’s friendship would be over but luckily it wasn’t. Deciding to just get it done and over with he headed toward the group with confidence and sass pouring out in his walk.

“Hey Alexander!” greeted Magnus which made him get a happy result as Alec instantly looked his way ignoring Jace who got an annoyed the moment he saw Magnus coming their way. Alec though greeted him with a smile and asking “What’s up Magnus?”

“I need a ride to you place. Your sister finally proposed so now I have to meet the in-laws.”

“Wow must have been tough competition between you and Simon. Sure I think I can be your chauffeur.” Teased Alec back.

“I always win Alexander I thought you knew that!” Magnus clutched a hand to his chest and tried his best to look scandalized.

“Shut it Fag.” And there went the happy mood as Jace snapped at him causing the others to start as well.

“Yeah we don’t want a queer near us. Am I right boys?” They all agreed with Jace.

“Shut it Walder! All of you! You don’t speak to Magnus like that!” Alec went off at them and stood in front of Magnus as to shield him.

“Why are you standing up for him Alec? Are you also a faggot?” asked Jace seriously.

Jace’s serious face went from serious to shock as Alec replied.

“Yeah and I think Magnus is hot as hell and I would definitely let him screw me silly.”

His teammates all stood there with horror, shocked and confused face’s as some just realized that they had basically just insulted their captain. Alec continued, “So tomorrow you better bring lots of water because after you done running suicides I am going to make sure you feel every single muscle in your body. Also. Leave. Magnus. Alone.” The look Alec gave them even sent chills down Magnus’s spine.

They soon hurriedly walked off with their tails between their legs but when the words Alec had said registered in Magnus’s brain he also began to run because Alec probably figured out that he likes him and this was a joke on him. As he went to walk off Alec grabbed his arm and held him there. “What’s wrong Magnus?” Alec as wordily.

Magnus snapped.

“I can defend myself to you and, and I get it okay jokes on Magnus. Let’s mess with is emotions shall we.” Magnus couldn’t look at Alec as he spoke but Alec took his face between his hands and lifted them to look at him. Blue eyes to green-yellow. “I am serious.”

“Oh.”

“I am gay and have had feeling for you since I was like twelve and when you came out as gay I was so happy.”  


Alec began to drag him to the car as he let go of Magnus’s face since Alec’s was now red and did not want Magnus to his embarrassment.

“We are idiots,” Magnus finally said as they got to the car. “I feel the exact same and at the same age basically to.” Alec halted while unlocking the car with his keys. Then it all happened in a blur. Alec grabbed Magnus by his shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. It was chaste at first but then Magnus began to push Alec back to lean against his car as he licked Alec’s lips to ask for entrance but Alec refused. Magnus opened his eyes and looked straight into Alec’s which held a teasing glint. Two could play at that game, Magnus thought and he took his one hand that was in Alec’s midnight black hair to snake down give Alec’s firm ass a squeeze making Alec moan into the kiss but he would still not open. After that moan went straight to Magnus’s hard on he decided to play real dirty. He took Alec’s bottom lip and began to bite and suck it making Alec moan more then he let out a real loud moan with his mouth wide open for Magnus’s taking. He then was able to deepen the kiss. Alec took his chance then to pull Magnus closer as he leaned against the truck. They were soon having a full on make out session then Alec began to grind himself into Magnus who returned the favor by pressing his groin into him. Alec moaned out once again before lowering his owns hands to Magnus’s ass to pull him even closer that soon no space was between them as they grinded on each other and made out. As Magnus moves from his mouth to his neck Alec looked around to realize that it was almost dark. It saddened him to push Magnus off and tell him that they had to go.

In the car they continued to grope each other and once in the elevator to his family’s apartment they had another make out session. Alec was very tempted to press the stop button and let Magnus have his very wicked way especially with his tongue there and then but they were already late.

Once they entered the apartment Isabel noticed them immediately and squealed. This made Alec’s parents rush in to see the commotion and Alec told them right there and then when they asked what happened that he was with Magnus. The reactions were not what he really expected.

They both just said “Oh okay.”

When he questions them Maryse starts with “Alec sweetheart we are your parents we know more than you think,” but she is cut off has her husband says “Because we’ve seen you browser history. Gay top Indonesian men.” He gave a shiver at that answer as Maryse comforted him. Isabel laughed as Alec blushed red from head to toe. Magnus just stood there with a smug smile.

Later after dinner when everyone had settled down Magnus was allowed to stay over but in his own room, orders from Alec’s father.

Magnus lay there in the guest bedroom tossing and turning. He was not used to sleeping here alone. He usually roomed with Alec or Isabel but now he wasn’t allowed, this made him sulk even more. It was a few minutes later if more tossing and turning when heard the door crack open and close. He sat very still as to not alert the intruder he was awake but when he felt the side of the bed dip he sat up and took a pillow and whacked the person intruding.

“Ow stop! Magnus it’s me Alec!” exclaimed Alec. Magnus stopped his assault before hitting Alec again and telling him not to scare him like that again. Alec laughed at him before dragging Magnus into his arms. “I couldn’t sleep without you so I thought I should come join you.” Said Alec.

“I missed you to now let’s get some sleep.”

After a while they finally got a nice position with Alec being the small spoon and Magnus spooned him from behind. They lay there snuggling.

“Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you to Alexander.”

They soon both fell into a blissful sleep all cuddled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)


	28. Malec - Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus join the pride parade of NYC. Drama ensures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to right XD

“Alec are you ready?!” yelled Magnus through their Brooklyn Apartment, they supposed to leave ten minutes ago, thought Magnus. Magnus had finally convinced Alec with A Lot of favors to come join him in New York City’s annual gay pride parade, Magnus still believes it to be a dream and he will wake up with Alec still saying no and avoiding him at all costs but luckily it wasn’t a dream. Alec finally walked out of their bedroom in the outfit Magnus had laid out for him. He decided they would go in matching ones but he took pity on Alec and let him pick his color. Alec walked out in black leather shorts with a tight rainbow shirt. Meanwhile Magnus had on hot pink leather shorts and had the gay flag painted on. They looked great, thought Magnus. And of course both adorned matching boots.

Soon after they were leaving the apartment with Magnus all glittered up with rainbow nail polish but Alec just went with what he was wearing. When they got to the parade Alec wanted to run as if a hell was on his heels, so many people, he thought as he continued to follow Magnus through the crowd to the place where they would walk. They were meeting up with some of Magnus old friends as well so that made Alec even more of a nervous wreck. He wanted to meet them before wearing appropriate clothing but Magnus had said “They will like you better this way.” So Alec lost that argument. Finally they found Magnus’s friends in the crowd after a while. They were very … flamboyant if anyone had Alec what they were like even when he tried to hide behind Magnus they dragged him out from behind Magnus and greeted him as if they were old friends. This made Alec relax knowing they didn’t have an issue with him so far.

Soon the parade started Alec was still trying to mentally prepare himself but it was getting worse to remain clam but then a hand landed in his making him look up from the black boots he was staring at into green-yellow eyes that were holding concern. “You okay?” asked Magnus worriedly, this made Alec give a small smile before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on Magnus’s brightly colored lips, “I am fine. Let’s do this.” Magnus gave a huge grin in response and pulled away but still held onto Alec’s hand. They didn’t notice someone who took a picture of their kiss and twitted it with the hashtag goals.

As the couple went through the parade Alec opened up more and became a bit … flamboyant himself. He started to express himself more and got along wonderfully with Magnus’s friend this had gotten Alec a few looks from Magnus that if were to translate would be ‘what have you done with my shy lover?’

They did not notice the people taking tons of pictures of them.

It was great, thought Alec at the end of the parade but the next morning it was his worst nightmare. Magnus ran to his apartment with excitement with a few magazines and newspaper in his arms. He was too ecstatic to teleport so he thought he would just run. As he walked into the apartment Alec went to ask if he got breakfast but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the piles of papers in his boyfriends arms and the happiest grin ever. “Alec! Look! We are on _every_ front page!” But happiness did not over take his face as the reality dawned on him. His parents read the newspaper every morning to see if nothing suspicious with downworlders was going on. He took the papers from Magnus’s arms and looked at all the front covers. They had him and Magnus with their chaste kiss to the hot make out session they had at the end that Magnus had promised them. “They gave us the hashtag goals! Isn’t that cool!” Magnus continued to be giddy even when they were on their way to the institute while Alec was full of dread. “It will be alright okay, Alec don’t worry I am with you through and through.” Magnus finally said when they arrived at the institute doors. Alec just nodded and took his boyfriend’s hand in his own as they walked in. The first thing they saw was Izzy, Alec’s younger sister, giddy face with one of the newspapers with their make out session. “Magnus! Alec! Will you please sign?!” she pleaded jumping up and down miraculously on her heels she wore.

Magnus just smiled and with a flick of his hand a pen appeared and he signed it. Alec was in a daze when he was handed the paper and signed but was happened next made him go from daze to cherry read when Izzy leaned up in to her brothers height and whispered in his hear “So you and leather hey? Who knew you had a kinky side brother dear.” She broke away from him laughing as Magnus was able to catch what she just said and also gave a laugh but tried hard to hide it. Isabel soon went off to do god knows what with the paper they just signed. They went to up to Alec’s room and on the way they ran into Jace who said “I have no idea how I did not realize you were so gay Alec. I am so daft. I won’t be able to fall asleep now knowing that I was so oblivious that you like the D.”

And wanted yours once, thought Magnus bitterly but Magnus had made sure to always erase any thought of Jace in Alec’s mind with many, many ways. As they carried on after Jace had walked of they ran into Max who just straight forward said “Alec! Are you going to marry Magnus? He looks _so_ pretty in pink!” after Alec had laughed along with Magnus he bent down to Max’s height and whispered something to him that Magnus could not hear but whatever was said made Max beam happily before running off yelling “ISABEEEEL!”

This made Alec give a huff and shake his head at his sibling’s antics. They had soon finally made it to Alec’s room but as they were about to open the door Maryse Lightwood, Alec’s mother, called for Alec. That made them halt and waited until she was close enough to talk that when the nightmare began. “It is one thing for you to break of the wedding with Lydia but now you have to advertise your gayness or homo whatever the mundane call it! This family is in shame as it is! How can you be so –” she was cut off has Magnus dragged Alec into his room when he wasn’t at Magnus’s apartment.

Magnus decided Alec needed some comfort and cuddles after that toxic woman. So he dragged Alec to his bed and spooned Alec from behind and just snuggles him whispering sweet things.

A while later Robert Lightwood, Alec’s father, walked in. Magnus gave him a dark look and said with threat “We had you wife already spout her crap we don’t need yours as well.”

Robert froze for a moment before continuing “I just wanted to say I am happy for you two and you two make a great couple. Bye!” He said before getting out of there incase Magnus cursed him.

After he left Magnus continued to comfort him with kisses and would not stop hounding to know what he whispered to Max. Alec would not yield though. Soon it was getting late and they decided to stay how they were with Magnus now wondering what they will wear next year. Alec gave him a dark look when he asked that allowed and whacked his lover with a pillow before pulling Magnus closer so he could take a nap from the intense day.

“I love you Alexander.”

“I love you to my warlock.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	29. Malec - Steamy Study Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec smut and embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT!!!
> 
> 2505 words!  
> Next up is a Sterek fic!

Alec Lightwood rushed down the stairs from the second floor to make it quickly to the front door where the knocking was coming from. The moment he reached the bottom of the stairs the knocking grew more frantic. “I’m coming!!” he yelled as he slammed the door open and came face to face with his best friend Magnus Bane. Magnus stood there with glittered hair, lilac nail polish and all. What really didn’t surprise Alec was the hot pink long sleeved button up with a silver glittered scarf that stood out against the snowy background. “Alexander how lovely to see you will you now let me in before I FREEZE!” pleaded Magnus, that was when Alec realized Magnus was shivering and his teeth were clattering away.

“Oh god sorry Magnus! Come in, come in. Why don’t you have a coat?” Alec moved out of the door way to let Magnus in and close the door behind him. “I forgot it…” mumbled Magnus causing a smile to make its way on Alec’s lips.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?”

“Yes please!”

Alec went to the kitchen to make them both hot chocolate before they headed up to Alec’s room. They both walked into the blue walled room. A desk sat in the one corner filled with papers and books, there was a small book shelf near it and on the corner opposite was Alec’s bed with grey, green and blue bedding. The curtains were closed since Alec always hated looking at snow when he worked, said it was too bright. The first time Magnus heard that he had cracked himself up which ended with him having to deal with a tomatoes red faced Alec who refused to speak to him. Took days for Alec to accept his apology. They had been friend since they were six years old and now a decade later they were still attached to the hip even when Magnus came out as bisexual. Although Alec did not know where he stood with his orientation he was sure he was attracted to Magnus but dared to never say anything since he did not want ruin the relationship.

Magnus went and sat down on the brown plush carpet that covered the room from the end of Alec’s bed to his desk. Magnus always loved snuggling into it no matter how many times Alec tells him its unhygienic but Alec never told Magnus that he would wash it and out it away and only take it out when Magnus came over so that it would remain clean for Magnus to roll around in.

Magnus had come over to study with Alec for their history test. So they both settled down on the fluffy carpet after their hot chocolates and Magnus pulled his books out from the shoulder bag he had been carrying the entire time as Alec went to get his notes from the table.

After an hour they were still arguing about something to do with Lincoln. “No Magnus that is not what happened.” Said Alec as he was writing his notes. “I think I know what I am talking about Alexander.” Throwing a glare to Magnus he spotted the book that would end the argument once and for all. It was seated next to Magnus who sat behind Alec on his left on the carpet with his legs spread out. “Pass me the book to your left and we can end this debate already and start the next chapter.”

“I refuse to let a book solve this debate.”

“Really Magnus?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh fine I’ll get it myself.” Alec put the pen that was writing with in his mouth as he blindly reached behind him for the book while he continued to read over his notes for mistakes. He finally felt the book and went to grab it except it did not feel like a book after he tried grabbing it and the intake of breath behind him meant that he accidently just hurt Magnus. Turning his head around so fast that he could have gotten whiplash Alec came to the sight of his hand squeezing Magnus’s junk. The pen fell out of Alec’s mouth when he realized what he was doing.

They both stared at each other.

Minutes felt like forever.

Alec’s went red from head to toe and Magnus sat there with a deep flush on his face. Blue eyes remained on yellow-green eyes.

Alec’s eyes widened even more when he felt the bulge underneath his hand grow. Magnus flushed began to spread to his entire face. Just screw it, thought Alec as he leaned towards Magnus, his hand on the growing bulge, and kissed him square on Magnus’s lips. Alec waited for Magnus to do anything to respond to him and was about to pull away when Magnus made no move to kiss back but then Magnus grabbed him by the shoulders before his lips could leave his.

They sat there for a moment. Alec above Magnus kissing him.

Then Magnus went to deepen the kiss but Alec pulled away a deep flush on his cheeks “I don’t know what to do…” Magnus took Alec’s face in his hands before whispering against his lips “Trust me.” Alec then took his hand of the growing bulge as he felt his own was growing and put them around Magnus back.

Magnus placed his lips on Alec’s again and deepened the kiss successfully now. The moment his tongue met Alec’s they both moaned in unison. “Bed.” Alec said against Magnus lips. They both went to stand mouths still connected tripping here and there until Alec was able to push Magnus on the bed lying flat down and was on top of him mouths still connected. After a while Magnus took his hands from Alec’s face and snaked them down to the black V-neck Alec wore and tugged on the edges, Alec got the message and assisted Magnus in getting his shirt off. Magnus ran his hands all over Alec’s chest as Alec was trying to unbutton his shirt. Magnus then came over the urge to thrust up and he did causing them both to break the kiss and moan.

“Again.”

“Alexander?”

“Do it again Magnus please it felt so good.” Magnus could resist the flushed face and glazed eyes of Alec and thrusted his crotch against Alec’s. The face of Alec in pleasure was branded in his mind. Alec then pushed Magnus unbuttoned shirt apart and took one of his nipples on his mouth and suckled it.

“Fuck! Alexander!” Alec took that as a good response and moved onto the next nipple. Magnus continued to thrust against Alec’s bulge. “Alec please!” Magnus himself didn’t know what he wanted. “Magnus... can I try something? …”

“Go ahead Alexander.”

“Stand up.” Magnus stood up when Alec got off him. Once he was standing he got rid of his scarf and shirt leaving his fit physic Alec loved to ogle on for display. “What are you going to…?” asked Magnus but Alec stood in front of him shirtless silently before kissing Magnus on his lips then moved to his neck and slowly started to kiss down his chest until he was on his knees kissing and licking Magnus’s happy trail, a groan made it past Magnus lips as he begun to chew his bottom lip in anticipation when his mind realized what Alec wanted to do. Alec unbuttoned and unzipped Magnus’s black loose jeans before halting, he looked up at Magnus with doubt “I’ve never done this…”

“Neither have I Alexander… we can try it or not… you choose I don’t mind.” Alec stared at him for a few more seconds that felt like years before a determined look came into his eyes and he lowered Magnus jeans down as far as he could. He gulped when he saw the form of Magnus’s hard on in his tight briefs. His lower half reacted and he was squirming from the need of release. “Wait.” Magnus said as Alec had just placed his fingers in Magnus waist band, he looked up to see what was wrong, “Take your pants off as well… I don’t want to feel naked all alone…” Alec’s heartbeat raced as he quickly unbuckled his tight blue jeans and yanked them completely off leaving him in his boxers. Magnus licked his lips at the sight of Alec before telling him to carry on. Alec returned to his previous position. That’s when he really noticed how close he was to the bulge. He gulped as he slowly lowered the tight briefs. The sight before him almost made him climax then and there. Magnus just looked so edible standing there naked and hard. He moved his head closer to the hardened member so close that his lips were touching the tip.

“Alexander please do something anything!” groaned Magnus in frustration. Alec placed is hands on Magnus’s tan hips before placing his mouth and the tip and sucking slightly. “OH my fucking god!” moaned Magnus out loud. “Don’t stop Alexander please don’t stop!” Alec continued to suck the tips before lowering his mouth a bit more until he felt like he couldn’t take more. He then decided to suck and bob his head a bit from what he had seen in the porn he searched up. Whatever he was doing though seemed to be working and Magnus put his hand in Alec’s black hair and moaned as if he was a wanton whore. “Alec oh my god please fuck, fuck, fuck come on baby more please!” Alec began to suck and bob faster. He could feel his hard on wanting to escape the confines of his boxers but he wanted to focus on Magnus’s pleasure instead. “Baby! Oh my god Alec I’m going to to…” Magnus halted abruptly and was trying to pull Alec’s face away from his arousal. Alec groaned in frustration as he pulled off. “Magnus its fine you can cum down my th-” Alec stopped talking when he realized Magnus wasn’t looking at him but over him making him turn around and come face to face with his shocked parents. “Oh god no.” said Alec.

“Dinner is ready. I expect you both to be down…” said Maryse slowly before pulling Robert with her and closing the door.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other before rushing to get ready. Every time they would try to put on an article of clothing they would kiss a sweet chaste kiss to each other’s lips.

“Boyfriends?” asked Magnus, Alec took a moment to think over it before saying “Boyfriends.” With a huge grin.

When they made it down stairs they saw Alec’s adoptive brother Jace who was their age, Izzy or Isabel Alec’s younger sister by two years and then Max the youngest sibling at seven. They were in so much trouble they thought.

They sit down on the two empty chairs that are next to each other. They began to eat in silence until Maryse asks “Are you two at least being safe?” Both Izzy and Jace stare in confusion until realization dawns on their faces both with a smirk as Alec goes once again red. Then it got worse when Jace asked “So Alec… you the catcher cause you really do seem like the catcher type.” Jace was almost bursting with laughter but when Alec wen off saying “We haven’t even gone all the way yet!” made him sit there stunned.

In unison Magnus and Robert repeat the “Yet?”

Robert then decided to speak “If you two plan to have sexual intercourse then I expect you two at least be in a relationship.”

“We are… sort of…” mumbled Alec into his plate of untouched food. Robert just raises a brow.

“Now Alec since we have got that cleared up I think I need to educate you on how sex works young man.” Maryse went off at a pale looking Alec as Magnus laughs behind his hand and when Maryse gets to the word foreplay and catcher he decides to hit his head against the table.

It was an hour later after a very awkward sex talk over dinner that Magnus had to leave before his mother started to worry. Alec is saying goodbye to Magnus outside the front door this time Magnus had on Alec’s leather jacket.

“Bye… I’ll see you tomorrow?” questioned Alec. Magnus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before pulling him into a sweet kiss that soon turned into a steamy make out session with him grabbing his boyfriend’s firm ass. Alec’s hands were busy slithering down to Magnus’s once again growing bulge when a cough broke them apart. They both flush before Magnus gives him a peck on the lips before saying that he will text Alec later for their date and dashes off.

Alec takes a deep breath before stomping inside slamming the door behind him. “What the heck mom?! How could you embarrasses me like that?!”

Maryse replied calmly “Honey how would you fell finding you child in that position and also finding out their gay?!”

Alec felt tears brimming in his eyes as he realized his mom actually never said she accepted him. He hid his face best he could behind his black hair but Maryse had already seen the damage she had done. She was quick to pull him into a hug before whispering to him “Oh sweetie I’m so sorry. IO don’t mind you being gay. Honest. We will always love you no matter what okay?” Alec just nodded into his mother’s embrace before heading up to his room. He saw Izzy and Jace sitting in his bed. He decided to have some fun with them and said “I wouldn’t want to sit on that bed after what was done on it…” drawled Alec making both of his siblings jump up in disgust, they both decided that they would just stand there since it might be safer and hygienic. Isabel decided to be the first to talk “I always knew you had a thing for Magnus! I so ship you to!” Alec blushed at his sister’s antics. Then Jace decided he needed to know something important but knowing Jace it wasn’t anything good for Alec.

“So Alec I’ve always known you were gay but umm… so are you catcher??”

Alec wanted to stab his eyes out right now. “If I tell you will you shut it?”

“Yes!”

“I think I’m both but I really wouldn’t mind… being catcher more…”

Jace then ran out of them room exclaiming “I knew it!” while Izzy gave him a hug and an “I love you big bro.”

Alec finally collapsed on his bed when they both left just staring at the roof. Alec was about to doze off but then his phone buzzed, opening he came face to face with a text that left a grin on his face the rest of the evening.

**To: Alec                                                                                                                                                                22:12pm  
From: Magnus  <3**

**Hey sexy!  
How about that date soon?**

**Xoxo**

**Your lover boy :***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)


	30. Sterek - First Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek Ansgt. Insecure! Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely bubblegum heiress :D I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Next up will be a fic will with fluff and cuddles!

To say Stiles was frustrated was an understatement.

Stiles had always suffered being second choice or hell even last since Scott became a werewolf. He was there for his best friend when he shifted and the entire Alpha ordeal but no Scott would still rush off to go stick his tongue down Allison’s throat and leave Stiles to fend himself against the big bad super naturals of Beacons Hills but Stiles would always have Scott as his first choice. That didn’t make him stop to feel like crap that when he needed Scott he was too busy with Allison.

He thought things would change for the better when Allison’s dad forbade her from seeing Scott but that only made Stiles life worse by being the messenger and then there was the entire Lydia and Jackson issue that left him binge eating rocky road ice cream. Then things got even worse when he figured out that he had a crush in the big, bad sour wolf Derek Hale. Gorgeous Derek Hale with his pale green eyes, dark hair and mighty fine body with the cute frown and the deathly glare. The smile with the bunny teeth that made him weak in the knees especially when he got that happy crinkle by his green eyes.

Stiles knew it had been a waste to even think about the possibility of him and Derek. Derek was an Adonis and Stiles was well… Stiles… With his brown eyes, brown hair, lanky form and body only covered in moles. Stiles was nothing compared to Derek but the real nightmare wasn’t there it was when Derek had accidently found out Stiles had a crush in him. Derek had been going through the journal Stiles had started to keep for his frustration and well he had also gone on about how he had feelings for Derek and Derek being the rude ass he was read it out of boredom. It didn’t make it any better Derek was going out with Braeden. Beautiful goddess like Braeden. Their friendship was growing into something but when Derek found out about his feelings it was all gone and Derek seemed to enjoy flaunting Braeden in front of Stiles although that may have been his active imagination but he used it as his excuse to avoid Derek for moths. Then out of the blue Derek strolled up to him while he sat by his computer in his room and said “You like me. I like you. We are dating now.” Then gave Stiles a peck before jumping out of the window leaving a flabbergasted Stiles behind.

After that Derek became very sweet with Stiles taking him on dates and hanging out. He even began to listen to Stiles more even decided with Stiles nagging to rebuild the Hale house. That was what put Stiles on the edge.

Stiles had just come home from school when he saw his phone blearing up with messages

**Erica: The Hale house is so cool hey guys?!**

**Scott: Totally can’t wait until we can stay over :P**

**Isaac: I am already packing :D**

**Lydia: I hate to admit the Hales have style.**

**Malia: Funny Lydia funny. It does look good though! I get first room pick!**

**Erica: How does that work Malia?!**

**Malia: I’m the cousin losers!**

**Lydia: Childish**

**Isaac: You’re one to talk!**

Stiles stood there frozen, his heart felt like someone had torn it out of his chest still beating. Then it was torn to pieces when the group chat had Erica sending pictures of the complete Hale house. The house Stiles convinced Derek to rebuild, the house Derek couldn’t even be bothered to show Stiles first to. Stiles airways began to feel like they were closing up. He couldn’t see straight and realized his eyes were filling with tears. Maybe Derek had a perfectly good reason for that. Maybe.

Stiles had finally calmed down and when Derek arrived he expected to be whisked off to the Hale house but no. It never happened like that. The only reason Stiles got to see the Hale house was when Derek said he forgot something there and needed to pick it up and asked if Stiles didn’t mind the detour. He dint even get a tour. All he got was the outside view.

Things had been a bit tense well on Stiles side as he finally got to spend the night at the Hale house almost a year after it was built. Stiles went to bed in the Hale house with tears as Derek said he didn’t want to share a room until he graduated so Stiles didn’t even had a hand pick room no he got the guest room on the other side of the house.

Stile didn’t think he would be treated the same way Scott had made him feel and thought that it was just an accident and maybe Derek had thought he had seen it.

Then the final blow happened.

Stiles sat in the front seat of the black Camaro. Derek liked his FJ Cruiser but Stiles loved the Camaro so Derek tended to take it out for him, which always made Stiles feel special. Stiles then realized that Derek was taking quite long he looked around the gas station they had stopped by trying to see if he could spot Derek and he finally did he saw Derek typing away on his phone in front of the counter. A pout made it to Stiles face. He didn’t like it when Derek didn’t type him much but would always type a bit to others. So sue him he was possessive and jealous just because Derek was the wolf didn’t mean he couldn’t behave like a beast.

Stiles phone buzzed and then he saw a message from Derek. Opening it he read Derek’s message asking if his wallet was there. Stiles looked around and found it lying on the driver’s seat, he messaged Derek back that he found it. Derek then asked if he could bring him a $20 dollars for the gas. He replied to Derek that he was on his way. Stiles picked up the black leather wallet and went to first take a quick sneak peek before locating the money. Derek had always seen his wallet which had a few adorable pics of Derek. Hell even his cell had the cute sleeping face of Derek as his wallpaper. Stiles dug through the wallet with quick haste and that’s when he found what made him go over the edge.

Derek’s wallet was quite bare Stiles found out and then he found the picture. He knew exactly who was on the picture. Paige, Derek’s first love. She was pretty with brown hair and brown eyes along with a mole on her face that seemed to suit her. The picture was worn on the edges where he could see fingers had rubbed off and browning. Stiles could understand why there was picture of her as he has a picture of his mom in his wallet to but there was no picture of… Stiles. Paige was his first love who died and Stiles was his now love with a beating heart… How did he come second to the girl who wasn’t even there? Scott had a picture of Allison, Lydia had of Jackson and Derek had of… Paige.

Stiles could feel his eyes stinging with tears and knew he had to get out of there so he bolted out of the car and ran into the woods. He just needed space to breathe, that what he told himself.

“STILES?!” Stiles could hear the concerned voice of Derek calling out to him and that made him run even more. Stiles kept running until realized he was in the Hale preserve so he ran to the Hale house. The house that had put him on the edge. The house that mad him realize he was even second in Derek’s life.

Would I ever be first? Stiles asked himself as he found the guest room he was staying and collapsed on the bed in tears.

It was only five minutes later when he heard the screeching tires in the Hale drive way and the slamming off doors until the door to the room he was staying in, Ha! He can’t even call it his, slammed open by a very worried and angry werewolf. Stiles just couldn’t find it in him to care anymore. Why did he have to always care when others didn’t?

“Stiles! Geez! What’s wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?? You were just there and gone the next second!”

“I can’t anymore Derek…”

“Stiles?”

“I can’t be second choice anymore Derek.”

“What?”

“First Scott and now this… I just don’t think I can. I get it okay! I get it I’m only Stiles nothing special but why can’t I be first choice for once?!” Sobbed Stiles and Derek rushed to take Stiles into his arms.

“Babe what are you talking about? First choice? Second choice?”

“Everything Derek! First the Hale house and now the photo! First Scott and now you as well…”

“Stiles explain to me please!”

“You showed everyone the Hale house before me! I didn’t even see it until almost a year went by that it was built! I didn’t even get to pick a room like the others! I convinced you to rebuild and you couldn’t even show it to me first…”

“… I thought you wouldn’t really care… I mean it’s a pack house…”

“What the fuck Derek!? Just because I’m human I don’t belong here?! I don’t even have a room to call my own! Maybe I should take a hike! Maybe that’s what the picture also meant…”

“The picture with Paige? Stiles I know you carry a picture of your mom and I don’t flipping complain!”

“But I have picture of _you_ as well!”

Silence befell them when Derek realized what the real problem was. He also kept making Stiles his second choice. Hell he even had him last choice when it came to Hale house. God he had been an ass.

Derek pulled Stiles even closer then before whispering sorry repeatedly into his brown hair. Derek vowed then and there he would never make Stiles second, third or last choice again.

From then on Derek put a several pictures of Stiles in his wallet and even made Stiles move into his room. Screw graduation his mate needed him.

After that day Derek made sure to never ever make Stiles second choice not even when it came to ol friends or lovers.

Derek always made Stiles his first choice just like Stiles had always made him even when it came to decide between him and Scott.

Derek had made the first step by giving Stiles a personal tour of the Hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	31. Scar/Mufasa Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar is bullied by the lioness and naive Mufasa fights back for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for guest :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Next up a Sterek :D

The heat of the African sun was beating against Scar’s back. Scar had run off from the watering hole this morning after the rest of the young lionesses began to pick on him for what felt like the millionth time. Scar knew he had made mistakes in the past, the scar on his face a reminder that he wasn’t Taka anymore but Scar since the buffalo incident.

Before that he had been picked on for his dull, black mane and his form wasn’t strong looking like Mufasa’s but lanky although he made up for strength in wit but when it came to others he struggled to fight back, to say anything. Being shy and quiet did not help him at all. It always saddened him especially when he went and told Sarabi that he liked her and she thought he was so desperate for a mate he would go for her but he had meant he liked her as a friend and ever since then Sarabi had made it her mission to make his life a living hell and the other lioness had joined in. There newest thing was to make fun of his scar and call him scar face.

Sarabi always said she was preparing to ne queen and needed to know how to handle things that don’t belong, there was a high possibility that she would become the next queen of the jungle with the way she threw herself at Mufasa. Mufasa who was out going and friendly with the most gorgeous mane he had ever laid eyes on, it saddened him that his mighty brother would be with someone so sick and cruel but Mufasa did not know that as Sarabi always put up the kind act in front of Mufasa and acted as if she was Scar’s friend. That really made Scar’s eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

He had been previously laying by the watering hole enjoying the coolness of the water on this hot day but then the lioness showed up with Sarabi leading them. They managed quite quickly to chase him off and now he was wondering around to find a nice shady place that could hopefully keep him hidden also from the cruel, rude lionesses.

Scar was able to find a suitable place. It was a small cave hidden under the one low hill a few hundred meters from the watering hole.

“This should hide me perfectly.” Mumbled Scar out loud as he went to crawl in. Whilst crawling in he noticed that only someone with his form was really able to squeeze in and that on the inside the further he went in the bigger it got. He finally found a nice big spot where he could curl up and there was also some sunlight coming through the holes. He finally curled up and went to take a nap.

Scar was unable to and felt too restless and soon enough tears of frustration built up in his eyes. God how he hated living here, he thought as he hid his face between his paws and felt as if he was going to sob. He finally managed to calm down after a while and that was when he heard it. Scrapping and scratching. Someone was coming in. Scar began to panic realizing that this might be home to someone. His breaths soon became shallow and his heart beat made it feel like as if it was going to come out if his chest.

The scratching and scrapping got louder, then there was growling. Oh god, thought Scar closing his eyes waiting for whatever was to come and what it might do to him as he pressed himself further into the wall of the cave.

“Ummm… Taka… could I please get some help…?” Scar recognized that voice, it was the only person who still called him by his real name. Opening his eyes he came face to face with Mufasa’s sheepish looking face.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he went to try and pull Mufasa through, how he had managed to fit in here would be a mystery. He soon was able to pull Mufasa free and that ended up them being squished since Mufasa had quite some muscle.

“How did you find me?” asked Scar as he tried to make himself small so there was space. “I followed you after the watering hole…” Scar paused and realized what Mufasa had probably witnessed there. “I saw what Sarabi and the others did…” Scar looked at Mufasa to see what his reaction was, Mufasa was giving him an odd smile, “So after you left I kind of went and bit Sarabi and told them all to leave you alone and that if anyone was going to be queen it was you… father is going to be so mad when he finds out…”

“Me queen?”

“Well yes… your my best friend and well quite pretty looking and your always there for me!” Mufasa carried on happily as a blush took over Scar’s face, no one had ever called him pretty before and he thought it would never happen but it was.

“Umm Taka… I am kind of getting really squished so…”

“Oh!”

Scar quickly tried to make himself even smaller then before but Mufasa huffed at him and told him to let him handle this. Somehow letting Mufasa handle it led Mufasa to curl around Scar’s lanky form. Scar had tried to say they should leave but Mufasa said he didn’t feel like dealing with the rest now so they should stay here for a while.

After a couple of minutes Scar was able to fall asleep and soon after Mufasa made sure no one was going to come looking for him he joined Scar in the blissful sleep. The last thought Scar had before he slept were that he would enjoy the moment as it is since he did not know when things would change and all Mufasa could think was that he was just happy with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	32. Sterek - Who's fault?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac get de-aged while Derek is on a witch hunt so the pack blames poor Stiles for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for bubblegum heiress I hope you enjoy :)

There were two things commonly known about Stiles Stilinski between the only werewolf pack of Beacon Hills and that is that one he was the official mate of Alpha Derek Hale and secondly he was a natural trouble magnet from normal things to the supernatural world.

So when the pack went to look for Stiles and Isaac who had been missing awhile they could all admit that they were not surprised to find Stiles and Isaac de-aged to the age of nine years old, they all mustered the same though ‘What did Stiles do now?’

The town recently had been suffering a series of unfortunate events. From dogs talking to appliances walking around, the pack had found out a bunch of teenage witches who thought magic to be a game had rolled into town for some fun and games on the honor of the town’s people’s sane mental states going loony. They all knew about the promise Stiles made to Derek to not go after danger anymore and to add to their annoyance and anger they could not believe his mate would betray his trust like that.

After they had gotten everyone back to the newly rebuilt Hale house curtsey of Stiles’s nagging, they somehow miraculously also managed to find clothes for the two de-aged boys since their original clothes did not shrink with them, after Isaac and Stiles got dressed Boyd went to the kitchen to make them something as they sat in the lounge on the couch while the rest of the pack members which included Erica, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Ethan, Aiden and Scott hovered above them. Then all hell broke loose.

“What the hell is wrong with you Stiles?! My god we thought you learnt your lesson! And the promise you made to Derek you broke so easily! Do you not care about him?! Are you that heartless?!” Scott examined in fury and frustration not believing how much of an ass his best friend was being. Although Stiles felt angry himself. They had gotten the situation wrong. “Scott it wasn’t my fault I was-” Stiles little child voice was cut off as a wine erupted from Isaac making everyone attention turn on the lanky child known as Isaac Lahey. “Aww sweetie are you okay?” asked Erica worriedly as she knelt to Isaacs height, that had made the que for everyone to look Isaac over and check that he wasn’t hurt from what they thought was Stiles mistake. “Scott will you please lis-”

“Stiles not know! We have to make sure Isaac is okay from this stupidity of yours.” Snapped Lydia as she was petting Isaac on the head. Stiles was really beginning to get really frustrated. A pout began to form on his chubby face.

“Scott! Will you please listen!”

“Enough Stiles! My god can’t you ever behave! Derek asked you to do one thing and you couldn’t even do that! You are a horrible mate! Maybe so horrible that Derek might even let you go! Now shut up! And go sit somewhere else and think about what you have done!” Scott went on as he handed the sandwich Boyd returned with to Isaac. Tears welled up in Stiles big round whiskey colored eyes had he realized he was alone in this and he did not like it at all. The words Scott spouted also did not help, it only added to the pain that they would not listen. Stiles deciding then and there ran out of the Hale house and into the preserve not looking where he was going until he fell down a ditch and ended up hurting his ankle. The emotional and physical pain sent him over the edge and Stiles began to sob into his arms. Scared and alone.

Meanwhile back at the house an angry Derek Hale walked through the door slamming it open. This made the pack look up from Isaac towards their Alpha and noticed a Goth looking teenage girl with neon purple with black streaked hair standing behind him.

“Yo.” Said the girl with the odd colored hair. They all just gave an awkward wave and looked towards Derek for answers. “Pack meet Sarah. Sarah meet pack. Sarah is the leader of the coven of witches that have been raising chaos. She even tried a love spell believing having a werewolf boyfriend would make her ego even bugger but being mated kind of made that backfire. She also told me how she found Isaac and turned him into a kid and Stiles after he had pitched up looking for Isaac so now I am pissed that my mate is a nine year old so can you please bring him and Isaac here so we can go back to normal.” Derek said in one go with an annoyed scowl on his face.

That was when the pack realized that Stiles had run out and gave Derek a sheepish look. Derek’s temper got even worse then and there and the exclaimed “What?!” after they told him what had happened and Derek was very quick to explain it was Isaac’s fault and when Isaac began to sob at that. He could care less but Scott jumped to defend Isaac. Derek was very happy to repeat to Scott that he had told his mate that he would kick him out of the pack and that he was a horrible mate. That made Scott shut up very quickly.

Derek was about to send the pack out to find his mate but decided against it. As Derek left he made sure to threaten them that he would have them turned into puppies all of them and then castrated if they didn’t apologize to Stiles and keep an eye on the spoilt goth witch which got him a ‘Hey!’ from her but she was quick to shut up when she realized he had control over her life now.

It took Derek half an hour to find Stiles stuck in the ditch sobbing with a sprained ankle. Derek carried Stiles back to the pack house which caused Stiles to pass out form exhaustion on the way. While he still was unconscious the spell was preformed and the witch sent off. Derek took Stiles to his room where he patched him up and waited for him to wake. When Stiles had woken the next day he cried when he saw the upset look Derek had and had apologized profusely when he thought Derek was going to kick him out but turned out Derek was angry at the pack and not at Stiles and knew Stiles was trying to stop Isaac and his arrogance but the pack had blamed him.

Until Stiles foot was healed he wasn’t allowed out of Derek’s sight and the pack had to spend week groveling for Derek’s and Stiles’s forgiveness, Stiles’s was won after a few weeks he was still reluctant since the betrayal of Isaac not helping him out and letting him take the blame but Derek always remained cautious of how his pack treated his mate. No matter how much they were friends they were always a threat to his mate’s wellbeing.

With the arrogant teen witches, who thought magic were a game for them to play, gone. Derek and Stiles finally got some peace and quiet.

Isaac was still pulling weeds out all over the preserve along with Scott.

Yep it was good, though Derek as he laid next to Stiles for cuddles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	33. Merthur - Dreams do come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin plots revenge on a sleeping Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for zero4life :) I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> My first Merthur fic! I hope you all enjoy it!

Merlin was tired and annoyed his week had not been going so well, first there was the fact that he had spooked off another one of Arthur’s prized hunts so he was sent to muck the stables and then later Gaius wanted the leech tank cleaned for the second time that day, next was the stupid witch who thought she could put Arthur under a love spell AND Uther in hopes the father and son would battle for affection causing the one of them to be killed and the other for her to marry luckily Merlin was able to put a stop to her. That had also added to Merlin’s mood since he still never got any credit not even Gaius would take pity on him.

Now Merlin had to rush back in the middle of the night in Camelot to Arthur’s bed chamber because he had left Arthur’s boots that he had to clean and sew there. Merlin was really beginning to notice how far Arthur’s chamber were now from Gaius’s room. What soon felt like ages to Merlin he finally reached Arthurs bed chambers. Standing in front of the wooden doors that were lit by a candle on each end if the doors Merlin tried to calm his annoyance and frustration so he could sneak in and sneak out quickly and quietly. He did not need another absurd reason to be in Arthur’s bed chambers at an ungodly hour.

Thankfully this was for his actual manservant chores and not _another_ threat on the prat’s life. Those seemed to be never ending to Merlin at this rate he was begging for time off but Arthur being the clot pole he was denied poor abused and used Merlin well that was how Merlin had put it and Arthur had given a big laugh how he seemed to spend his entire time at the Tavern.

Once Merlin could feel himself start to calm down, he slowly and attempted to be as quiet as he could as he slid the one wooden door open a jar. Peeking inside Merlin could see darkness and a few shapes here and there. Arthur was asleep.

Opening the door wide enough to fit in and close behind him softly Merlin made his way to the cupboard where he had left the dirty, torn boots standing. Tiptoeing well attempting to tiptoe Merlin reached the boots, grabbed them and began to head towards the doors to make his great escape.

“Merlin…” He froze once he heard the prince’s voice speak his name. Turning slowly around he looked towards the spot where the bed was that the prince lay in. Merlin was waiting for him to say his typical ‘What _are_ you doing Merlin?’ and he was trying to come up with a brilliant excuse this time but realized he will just admit he forgot the boots and Arthur would call him useless and he would be on his way.

It never happened.

Merlin waited and waited but Arthur never said anything except a moan came from him. Merlin was now curious as to what had caused Arthur to say his name in his sleep. Steeping quietly towards the bed where the prince lay sleeping he heard Arthur moan his name this time. Now really being confused and curious Merlin finally reached the sleeping prince. Arthur lay on his stomach his blankets laying at his waist and his face was half pressed into the pillow he lay on with it facing towards Merlin own face.

Merlin knelt down to level with Arthur’s face he could make out the blonde hair and a flush on his face, “Merlin, please…” Merlin decided this was not helping him so he decided to use magic to see what was going on in Arthur’s dreams. Raising his arm above Arthur’s head he whispered the spell to see what lay in the dream world of the prince of Camelot.

What Merlin saw made a spark of pleasure go down his spine and he pulled away quickly.  

Arthur was dreaming of making love to Merlin.

Merlin knew they had been playing a bit of cat and mouse with each other’s feelings from the jealousy of the pretty princesses trying to woe Arthur to the protectiveness of making sure Merlin stayed _his_ manservant for life. But seeing this now changed things completely. Arthur truly wanted him mind, body and soul. Merlin knew he felt the exact same. Screw Uther Pendragon and his tyranny, screw witches and other magical beings trying to kill them both or just the one, screw morgana and her insanity, screw everything.

Arthur wanted him and him alone.

Happiness spread through Merlin’s chest and he could feel excitement at his new discovery. He could not wait until he could talk with Arthur, hell he was even tempted to wake Arthur now but then an evil idea struck him. Merlin week had been terrible but Arthur had been having a ball so why not some revenge, thought Merlin.

Going back into Arthurs dream he decided he could assist with a bit of magic to make Merlin happy with their roles and possibly keep an open mind for Arthur.

Arthur Pendragon was what one would call a typical alpha male so obviously he would assume control in their relationship but Merlin thought a change of pace would do Arthur’s ego some good. Grinning to himself Merlin went got to work on his plan for revenge.

In the morning Merlin strolled into Arthurs bed chambers with his tray for breakfast, “Rise and shine!” he sang as he ripped the curtains open and turned around to face a groggy looking Prince trying to wake up.

“Your bloody chipper this morning Merlin.”

“Well sire I slept wonderfully!”

“Really? How?”

“On top!”

“What?!” a deep flush made it to the half-awake prince who was now fully awake after registering Merlin’s words and the dream he had of Merlin and their very different than usual love making dream.

“Well I felt as if I slept on top of the world sire.” Replied Merlin with a smug tone knowing he had gotten Arthur right where he wanted. “How did you sleep Arthur?” Merlin knew how he slept but wanted to make the prince squirm a bit more.

The flush deepened on the prince’s face contrasting with the ocean blue eyes Merlin loved.

Giving a cough “It was umm desirable I guess…”

“Dream anything nice sire?”

Arthur’s eyes widened at that before shaking his head mumbling and audible no.

Arthur finally rose from the bed and headed to get dressed with Merlin’s assistance and then eat breakfast. Once that was done Arthur asked if Merlin had done his boots to which Merlin replied yes and that they were in his room awaiting the royal stinky feet.

Arthur scowled at that comment before telling Merlin he was useless and to go fetch them.

“Of course _my lord,”_ Merlin gave a mock bow, “but sire before I go I must do one thing.”

This picked the blondes interest and he looked towards the raven haired man to only have warm lips against his own. Arthur sat there flabbergasted trying to register what was happening. Merlin smiled against his lips with smugness. Arthurs temper rose at the smugness. What was did Merlin know? He asked himself as Merlin pulled off of Arthur promising him a repeat when he got back.

Arthur still could not figure out the smugness when Merlin got back but it was a start of a beautiful comedic romance and well Merlin thought he could tell Arthur about his magic later as he made love to the wonderful man he had fallen for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	34. Merthur - Merlin is kinda slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is feeling rather jealous and why not punish the person making him feel like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for zero4life I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Next up is a sterek fic XD

Arthur Pendragon was quite renowned for his possessiveness and protectiveness over what he considered his. From the toys he had to the people serving under him. His father, Uther Pendragon, had thought it was a phase but when Arthur was fourteen and almost killed a knight for getting his mare injured well Uther realized that it was not a phase but just another part of what made Arthur well Arthur.

Anyone who knew of this knew that the person Arthur would fall for would have a lot to deal with.

They had no idea how wrong they were.

Prince Arthur Pendragon was busy glowering from above his royal bed room with his ocean blue eyes as he proceeded to run his hand through his blonde hair for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon. Arthur had not been happy of late.

His manservant seemed to constantly be around Guinevere or known as Gwen, Morgana’s handmaiden. At first Arthur thought it was just friendship but of late Merlin had been keeping more and more secrets and being more private about what he does. So there was only one conclusion and that was Merlin was in love with Gwen but Merlin had not realized something.

Merlin was _Arthur’s_ manservant, he belonged to _him_ also him being in love with Merlin had nothing to do with it.

‘Liar.’ Arthur’s conscious had other ideas.

Now the sight Arthur was glowering at from behind his window of his bedroom was that of Merlin having a laugh with Gwen.

Why did Merlin ever laugh with him like that? he thought. His mood went from unhappy to annoyed until it was eventually just bloody angry. He needed this little thing Merlin had going with Gwen to end and immediately.

Arthur then began to pace his chambers as he thought of ways to make sure they stayed very far from each other and maybe make Merlin suffer for a bit for not knowing his place. After a few minutes of pacing the door to his chamber opened and in walked in the object of his unpleasant moods.

Merlin.

Merlin was just a bit taller with raven colored hair and brilliant blue eyes that always held mischief. He walked into the prince’s chambers with a smile but the smile soon faltered when he saw Arthur giving him a dangerous smile. Merlin felt as if he should turn back as Arthur was probably plotting how he could make Merlin suffer today. Taking a deep breath he stood his ground.

“What do you need done today Arthur?” He had no idea what Arthur had planned for him.

“Well Merlin it seems… that it has come to my attention that you have been slacking off…”

“Excuse me?”

“Sire.”

“What?”

“It is sire, my lord or your highness. Do you not know how to address someone? Just because you go to the tavern a lot does not mean you need to lose your manners.”

Merlin was now scowling. I wish I went to the tavern instead of saving your clot pole arse, he thought as he awaited his so called punishment for slacking off.

“Sorry your highn _ass_ I do tend to be forgetful might be the fruit and vegtables thrown at me when I get sent to the stocks.”

“Whatever Merlin. Now I have several chores for you I need done.”

“What is it this time? Muck the stables?”

“Actually yes -”

“How would I have ever known?!”

Arthur threw Merlin a dirty look before continuing.

“Muck the stables, groom the horses, clean my room, wash and sew my clothes, polish my sword and armor, find me some daisies, get my bath ready, get my lunch ready, bring my lunch to me, write my speech, write down all the weapons in the armory, write down all the food we have stocked up and the other supplies, find every broken thing in the castle write it down and report to me, “shock took over Merlin’s face. “ and find everything that is valuable in the castle and write it down… wait one more clean all my tack while you at it I think it’s starting to lose its appeal in the form of dust and dirt.”

“What?”

“Oh and it needs to all be done today!”

“You are crazy!”

“I am a prince and I expect the best to serve me.”

“You are a prat! Dollop head! Clot pole!”

“DO you even know what that means?”

“Yes.”

“Describe them in two words.”

“Arthur Pendragon.”

“Merlin!”

“Will you look at the time I have chores to do! Bye!” Merlin rushed out the prince’s chambers as Arthur called his name angrily. As Merlin was rushing to get his chores done he could not think what he had done to anger him so. It actually made him a bit depressed.

This went on for days and days, Arthur was a bit gleeful but Merlin was downright miserable. He was missing sleep and he hadn’t had a decent conversation with anyone, he missed being a normal sleeping sociable human. It was five days later when he snapped.

Merlin stormed in Arthurs chambers with fury. He spotted Arthur writing away at his desk. Probably more stupid chores for him, he thought. He waltzed up to the desk slammed his hands down finally causing Arthur to look up.

“What is your issue Merlin?!”

“You!”

“Excuse me?!”

“You! Arthur Pendragon are my issues! Your stupid long list of chores is ruining my chance to be a normal human being! I haven’t slept properly and I miss having a chance to chat with people like Gwen!”

“Well maybe if you chatted less I wouldn’t have to punish you!”

“What?”

“Maybe if you spent more time as _my_ manservant and less with Gwen we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”

“What?”

Arthur swore to himself as he watched the dumb look on Merlin face before losing it and grabbed Merlin’s face pulling him into a kiss.

It was everything Arthur had imagined. Sweet. It was even better when Merlin kissed back, after a while they broke apart both panting and flushed.

“Oh.” Was all Merlin said before pulling Arthur into another steamy kiss.

After that Arthur was happy again with his new happy lover Merlin but that did not tone down the protectiveness and possessiveness instead it made it worse as Arthur now threatened any man or woman who dared go near _his_ lover, Merlin would say he was being a prat but a cute one but still a prat before giving him a kiss whispering my prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	35. Sterek - Team Arseholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd Stiles and Jock Derek. What more do you need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SEXUAL ASSAULT!!!!!
> 
> Also things at home are very hectic and bad so I might take a bit longer to get stories done but I am hoping now thinsg will cool down :)
> 
> This is also not my best work but...

Derek Hale, captain of the baseball team of Beacon Hills, would never admit it but he sucked at physics as he looked down on the big red F on his latest test. That was one of many this semester and knew this would not end well since his coach said he would have to keep up his grades to stay on the team or else he is cut.

Derek was right. It was not going to be a joyous time as the physics teacher MR. Harris told him to stay after class and Derek noticed the class nerd something Stilisnki stayed behind.

“Mr. Hale it has come to my attention that you seem to be failing this class and I have spoken with your coach already.” Here it comes I am so getting cut off thought Derek, “We came to the decision that you will be tutored by Mr. Stilisnki until your grades go up and that is final.”Mr. Harris said with a tone Derek knew not to argue with. Sagging his shoulders and sighing in defeat he nodded and said “Understood sir.”

“Excellent. I will leave the rest up to you two now I have my next class to get to.”

When Mr. Harris left the two boys alone only silence followed. Derek had enough of this so he grabbed his stuff packed up and made his way out of the door.

“Wait!” was called after him, he turned on his heel and came face to face with the stilisnki boy.

“Look I don’t need your help okay!” he went to walk off again.

“Well according to the teacher you do or do you want to be cut?!” asked Stiles as he watched Derek try to walk away but after that he paused in his step. Derek turned once again to Stiles staring at him. Stiles would not back down from the glowering look sent at him. This made Derek’s wolf want to growl and snap until Stiles submit too him. Derek vanished those thoughts.

”Fine tomorrow at two p.m. your place.” Snapped Derek as he walked past Stiles pushing his shoulder into him. Stiles sighed when Derek was finally gone he began to make his way to his jeep so he could go home. He was annoyed with the Hale kid’s attitude and his existence in whole, he didn’t want to help him but Mr.Harris forced his hand. It didn’t help that Derek’s cronies also enjoyed making fun of him for his sexuality when they could.

Thre next day Stile had to tell Derek where he lived so he could drive to his house in his black Camaro that Stiles wish he could have but never would. He still had his jeep and that was his true love.

Derek and Stiles went to his room where Derek took the desk chair and Stiles sat on his bed. They sat in silence and the Stiles began his tutoring. To say it was hell was an understatement. Derek would snap at him every moment and give him a funny look, when Stiles asked him what his issue was Derek would say him and that pissed Stiles off even more. He was sick and tired of trying to help this asshole out but he knew he couldn’t stop it. Then a lightbulb went off. Stiles took a look at Derek, his back facing him while he worked on equations of motion task Stiles had given him.

“So the other day I had the hottest make out session with Danny under the bleachers there just behind the one storage cabin, it was fucking hot how Danny  made me feel. God if I thought the make out was hot but damn the way he groped me was burning. God I just wanted to cum there and then, fuck just thinking about it has got me hot.” Stiles smirked when he realized that Derek had heard him and was blushing, this was so much fun he thought.

This carried on for days when they would meet up to study Derek would ignore Stiles stupid make out stories by the bleachers until he couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t ignore it anymore. Derek began to get sexual frustration wanting release and his wolf wanted to take possession of Stiles and not let him make out with random boys.

After the one day of studying and Derek leaving with the need of release he went to go see his friends because he felt alone with not knowing what to do about his sexuality anymore. He had thought he was straight but Stiles flushed face when he spoke about his encounters made him rethink it. Everyone knew him to be straight so he thought it would be best to ask his team mates.

Derek had met up with his friends Isaac, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Liam and Aiden.

He had told them what Stiles told him and how he makes out with guys under the bleachers near the storage cabin. Derek wasn’t ready to tell them about his sexuality question so he had just told them what Stiles said and if it’s wrong. They said no and left it at that but when Derek left his friends decided that they would love to mess with Stiles. They decided to prank him.

They decided Jackson would be the one to initiate it.

Stiles was bored sitting on the bleachers waiting for Danny to finish playing lacrosse. He was sexually frustrated and wanted some fun with Danny but Danny had been playing more and avoiding him. He was mostly annoyed that Danny wouldn’t tell him that he had a thing for the one guy in the team Ethan so he was going to confront him about it since Danny now left him frustrated.

Stiles was about to give up when someone sat down next to him. It was Jackson Whitmore. He was one of Derek’s friends. He was planning to annoy him but when Jackson had whispered in his ear he wanted to have some fun who was Stiles to deny.

Stiles had always found some attraction to Jackson so when he gave the opportunity to explore the attraction why not he thought. They went to behind the bleachers. The moment they knew they were out of sight Jackson grabbed him and deepened the kiss immediately causing Stiles to moan in excitement. Jackson was very different compared to Danny, Danny was slow and rough but Jackson was just plane aggressive. It was a big turn on for Stiles. Soon Jackson had pressed against the beam and began to grind on Stiles.

Stiles could feel his member hardening at the action began to grind back just as feverishly.

Stiles was in too much pleasure to realize the five figures approaching.

Derek was on his way to his car since school and practice had finished. He had changed out of his uniform into dark wash jeans, black t-shirt and his favorite leather jacket. He was walking past the sports field where his car was parked to see his friends and team mates sneaking under the bleachers. Deciding to go investigate he used his werewolf hearing just in case they were up to no good. Derek heard weird shuffling and breathing until a scream and someone beginning someone to stop and no please don’t. Derek ran as fast he could to see what the hell was going on and the sight he came to made him sick to the core.

Stiles, who is crying his eyes out and begging to be let go, was being held down by Derek’s team mates as they were jerking off on him laughing and calling him names such as Fag, whore, queer, little bitch and slut. Derek’s wolf began to surface, _his_ Stiles was in danger. Derek roars at them to fuck off and once the team mates see the anger on their captain’s face they ran with their tails between their legs. Stiles lay on the floor curled up sobbing. Derek’s nostrils flare when the smells his teammates cum on Stiles deciding to approach Stiles and comfort him Derek managed to get Stiles into his arms but then Stiles began to fight him yelling “You told them you asshole! You were the only one I told and you …” Stiles then stopped resisting and began to sob into Derek’s warm chest.

A few minutes pass before Derek mentions they need to call the police on account of sexual assault. Stiles began to fight and have a panic attack explaining his dad was the sheriff and didn’t know he was gay and that he couldn’t face him after this. Derek managed to calm him down and called the cops asking that the sheriff does not come.

They sat there for a while waiting for the police to arrive.

They sat there and heard footsteps looking up Stiles spots his dad and begins to sob, Derek quickly went to cover Stiles with his leather jacket but it was too late the Sheriff had already seen the evidence on Stiles. The sheriff could feel anger in his veins as he yelled at Derek calling him names and accusing him off doing this to his son. Stiles managed to calm down his father so that he could explain how Derek had saved him.

An ambulance arrives and Stiles is taken to hospital where the semen was taken so they could match DNA results and be put into the system.

Derek had followed Stiles to the hospital now he sat next to Stiles bed.

“Thank you…Derek”

“It’s okay Stiles. I am so sorry I wished I never opened my bug mouth I wish I could turn back time.”

“Derek it’s not your fault its mine I shouldn’t have thought someone like Jackson would find me attractive…”

“Stiles I love you.”

“What?”

“Stiles Stilinski I love you.”

Derek waited for Stiles to say anything but when silence only followed he went to get up and go but Stiles pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

“I never thought you would ever feel the same Derek…”

When the sheriff walks in Stiles immediately tells his dad he is dating Derek now. The sheriff lost it and yells “I didn't even know you were gay until today. They committed a HATE CRIME STILES AND YOU WANT TO GO OUT ON A DATE LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED!!!!”

The hospital room soon became tense as all three males waited to see what happened and soon the sheriff calmed down enough to carry on “its okay, its okay. I'm just stressed. I'm sorry son. Now that I think of it, it makes sense you like guys. You can go out with Derek but if you guys want to do anything 'sexual' you will tell me or I will cut of Derek's penis. You got it?” How the sheriff had said that with a smile on his face still remained a mystery to Derek this day.

After that day Derek and Stiles were never seen alone again. Derek’s team mates were charged with assault and were still doing time.

Three years later Derek proposed to Stiles.

The year before Derek told Stiles about being a werewolf. Let’s just say Stiles had no issues whatsoever with werewolves and their stamina.

Four years later they were living happily with their two adopted kids in a white picket fence and they couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	36. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff

**Okay so my personal life is just getting more and more hectic and terrible :'( so my writing is not getting done as fast as usual so I apologize in advance for it and all but I will continue to write and try to get all my requests done at once :)**

**I also started an Instagram for the account in case anyone would like to keep more updated and ask requests as well on there and I also don't mind chatting about anything and everything :)**

**Insta Acc: beta_and_blue**

**So I will be slower and I already have three requests so far so I am going try and attempt to finish them at once or at least get them all parts :)**

**I hope you guys are well and good!**

**xoxo**

**Me XD**


	37. Malec - Skin issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec had always had his skin issue and when Magnus tries to end things because he thinks Alec is disgusted by him well Alec learns he needs to tell the truth before it relationship ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for guest who ever you are :) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Okay so I am trying to get all the fics done at once as tomorrow I might only be able to do them later like past midnight late.
> 
> Next up is a Malec fic and then a Sterek XD

You know when you get someone or are someone who tries to hide something about themselves like when they laugh it sounds like a pig or sneeze it sounds like the world is ending?

Well Alec Gideon Lightwood knew exactly how that felt. When he was five he found out that his skin was unusual sensitive and even the roughest or smoothest fabric would tickle him and he would burst into laughing and it did not make him happy especially when it applied to people. When Isabel Lightwood or Izzy for short would come up and hug him well he would always run away because he hated always laughing and having no control over his reaction. His parents had gone to many doctors even mundane ones when he was twelve and they could not find anything to assist or take it away. So they had to find fabric that would not irritate his skin.

From then on Alec could only wear thin soft fabric that did not irritate his skin causing him to be ticklish, his pants were also thin but of similar to jean material but not as rough and he would wear his leather jacket but on the inside it was made out of the same fabric as his shirt, all in all Alec’s wardrobe choices were limited.  He thought things were getting better but when Jace, his parabatai and adopted brother, had found out all hell broke loose as Jace had made it his mission in life to get Alec to tickle and laugh causing Alec to frequently lock himself away from Jace so he could be in peace and not suffer through his condition. Jace stopped when Izzy had found out that he was making Alec’s life hell and no one dares speak of what she did to him ever nor do they mention the incident, anyone who thought of it tended to just flinch and regret thinking about it.

After that Jace had apologized repeatedly and Alec had forgiven him but he still held a small resentment towards Jace for being so cruel to him.

Alec then always kept his distant and never did hugs only handshakes but when he began to date Brooklyn’s High Warlock, Magnus Bane, that became even more difficult since Magnus was a very very physical affectionate person.

So in order not to reveal his condition he always avoided hugs and that and would kiss Magnus on the cheek goodbye and hello. Alec knew he could not get to physical with Magnus or it would be ruined.

He also thought he was getting away but he was wrong.

“Are you disgusted by me?”

“What?” asked Alec as he looked towards his boyfriend from where he was sitting on the couch reading one of Magnus’s books about what really happened in that time by Magnus Bane. His boyfriend seemed to enjoy correcting history even though he wasn’t that old and Alec had even managed to get the warlock real age out of him. Magnus stood before him in olive green button up, jeans and his hair all glittered and nails done. He was also barefoot since they were at his apartment.

“I asked if you were disgusted by me.”

“Why would you think that Magnus?”

“I get in public you don’t want to be affectionate and all that but Alec even in private you keep me at shoulders length literally.”

“Magnus listen…”

“No you listen Alexander remember this is all new to me but I am sure cuddling and hugging won’t kill you but you make it out to be so you either tell me are you disgusted by me or something. Did I force you into this? Do you really not want to be with me?...” Alec could hear the sadness and fear in Magnus’s voice as it got smaller. He never meant to hurt Magnus and he knew him trying to not get hurt himself was him being selfish all over again. He had promised to never hurt Magnus again and be so selfish but he had gone and done it anyway.

“Magnus…”

“Don’t Magnus me! I don’t want excuses Alec! I want answers.” The moment he heard Magnus call him Alec he knew he had royally screwed up since Magnus loved to call him Alexander instead of Alec, he only ever called him Alec when he was upset or annoyed with him trying to sacrifice his life for Jace. Alec also guessed it had to do with his previous feelings for Jace which might make Magnus worry that Alec still had feelings for Jace. I guess I am not the only one insecure, he thought. He knew he was once again being selfish and needed to fix it immediately.

“I think you should leave Alec…” Alec flinched at that and yelled “Magnus wait!” but Magnus had already slammed closed his bedroom door shut. Alec knew he shouldn’t leave that would only make things worse and Magnus would only doubt him even more. He put away the book and the headed towards Magnus bedroom door. He leaned his ear against to try and see he could make out what Magnus was doing but all he heard was mumbling and stomping. Sighing to himself he knocked and called out “Magnus can we please talk.” The mumbling and stomping halted but the door never halted.

Alec decided to just get this over and done with.

“Magnus…when I was five I was told I have this condition it doesn’t have a name or anything but its real. My skin is like hypersensitive and when it gets irritated it tickles me and I sometimes laugh and it makes me feel like … I don’t have control over my body. When I was younger Izzy would try and hug me and tickle me but I would run away… we tried everything from creams, soaps to even mundane hospitals but nothing came of it… Then when Jace found out he would chase me and try to tickle me to laugh and… it was hell for me okay… I felt like I had no control over myself and I didn’t like it at all. Jace stopped when Izzy found out and she gave him hell but I resent him still for treating it like a joke and with you… you are so affectionate and everything and I _want_ to cuddle and hug. I want to lay down next to you in your arms…but my skin won’t let me my own body won’t let me. I even have a limited wardrobe because of this and I would love to take the jackets you offer me and the clothes when you say I should spend the night… I don’t want to sleep on the couch but in bed with you…” After that Alec waited and waited he went to go but then the door opened. Magnus stood there looking at his face for any doubt.

“Why didn’t you tell me when we first met?” he finally spoke.

“I was scared…”

“Of?”

“Being treated as a joke… or you wouldn’t want to go out with me because of something so stupid…”

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus pulled Alec into his arms it was supposed to be sweet but Alec had to push him away since it was uncomfortable. “Alexander I am sorry I forgot…”

“Don’t worry.”

They stood there in silence until Magnus spoke again with his green-yellow cat like eyes shining with happiness. “Have you tried magic?”

“What?”

“Magic! Magic can cure tons of things I am sure I can find something to sooth your skin or harden it!”

“But no soaps or creams or remedies….”

“Human and shadow hunters are not going to resort to magic those were probably some herbs mushed together that would do nothing period. Now I can do something! No! I vow to do something.” Alec stood there dumbstruck looking at his lover. At least he isn’t breaking up with me, he thought.

Alec’s blue eyes looked up when a kiss was placed on his lips. After the chaste kiss Magnus pulled and whispering “Don’t hide things from me Alec no matter what I won’t abandon you for anything…I love you.”

Tears began to build in Alec’s eyes as he pulled Magnus into another kiss not caring if he irritated his skin or not when he pulled him closer and saying “I love you to.”

After that it took many days and weeks and months until Magnus could find something to help Alec and it did but it was not a permanent thing. The ointment would only last a few days before wearing off and Alec had to stay on and off it so it wouldn’t do damage but he didn’t care about that as he finally got to sleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	38. Malec - Hollywood Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is a famous actor and Magnus is a fashion designer see what happens when chemistry sparks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so guys as you can see my updating is getting slower I mean today I finally finished this one and only got to update on my ninth attempt. I don't get me time anymore but now I am hoping to be able to change that :) 
> 
> Next up is an Mpreg Sterek and then a Malec. Stay tuned!

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was a famous actor. He had done films from Darry Chronicles Adventures to The Werewolf Diaries, he had been the good guy, he had been the villain and now he was once again the protagonist in the movie Archers Gift. A tale of an ex huntsman who did things he regretted and now vowed to make up for what he done wrong. Everyone was hyped about it and everyone loved Alec. Men wanted to be him and girls want to have him but there was a slight issue with that, Alec never in his twenty two years of age had been caught dating anyone. This left the public saddened not knowing what type of girl Alec wanted but they didn't know it was a girl he wanted but a guy. Alec had managed to keep his sexuality s secret from everyone his family, his friends and even the media. He had never dated and planned not to until he was far away from press and his family.

Alec had thought he had feeling for his best friend Jace Herondale but then on the set for Archers Gift he met the most beautiful and enticing man, Magnus Bane, fashion designer for the movie and when he was measuring Alec for his costume, every time Magnus fingers would brush him it would send tingles up Alec's spine and he would become flushed. No one had questioned him on his red face when Magnus was around as Magnus was the opposite of Alec and was very open about his sexuality. He would flirt with everyone but he tended to do it with Alec the most and everyone had thought Alec was straight and that Magnus was just being embarrassing for him. Alec didn't hold onto hope that Magnus was into him for him but probably his career as Magnus was known for being a wild party animals and a fantastic lover to many, well according to JustFed. Alec held no hope that anything would happen between them but then it happened.

Alec was done shooting for the day and was on his way home to go eat some take out Chinese and sulk so it was like any other day for him. As he was about to hop into his black SUV he heard his name being called, Alec looked up and saw Magnus jogging towards him with a smile. As he was about to hop into his SUV he heard his name being called, Alec looked up and saw Magnus jogging towards him with a smile. Alec waited until Magnus caught up.

"Yes?"

"You forgot something Alexander."

Alec tried to think back what he could have forgotten but nothing came to mind "I don't think I did."

"Yes sir you did."

"What did I forgot?"

"Me!"

"What?" confusion was on Alec's face until realization dawned, Magnus had said they should hang out and he had said yes but he thought it was Magnus well, being Magnus.

"I see you finally figured it out mister! So shall we go? I usually have a driver drive me to my penthouse but if you want we can go in your car?"

"Umm... we can go in my car if you want..."

"Let's do it!"

They both got into the SUV and Magnus directed Alec to his penthouse. They parked in the parking lot that was for Magnus but since he didn't have a car it was free. The place Magnus was staying was called Nightingale Towers and it was gorgeous. It had a certain charm to it. They got out of the car and headed towards the lobby. Magnus nodded towards the doorman and the receptionist before dragging Alec into an elevator. They stood side by side as they spotted a man in a very expensive business suit arguing on the phone Alec didn't pay attention to what he was saying as he noticed the guy pressed the button for the fifth floor but was too busy arguing on the cell to notice that the elevator was closing and going up leaving him alone with Magnus. They stood there in silence as the elevator made its way up to the fifth floor before heading towards the top floor where Magnus penthouse was. The ride was silent.

When Alec noticed they were about to pass the third floor that the buttons had disappeared from view and warm lips were on his. Wide eyed and confused Alec stared at Magnus's closed eyes as he licked Alec's lip in hopes of deepening the kiss.

Alec refused to submit to Magnus's demands but when Magnus Bane managed to pick Alec up by his butt pushing him against the elevators side wall causing Alec to wrap his legs and arms around him. He was slightly impressed and very turned on that he moaned at the feeling of Magnus's hands on his ass and let him deepen the kiss. Alec wasn't too sure what to do so he let Magnus have the lead. It felt good to Alec and he didn't want it to end but when the elevator door pinged he tried to push Magnus away but Magnus was refusing to let this opportunity go. He then grinded his hard on against Alec's growing one, for a moment he thought he heard a snap but ignored it to carry on making out with Alec. The elevator doors closed again. They finally pulled apart buy Magnus continued to kiss Alec's neck, sucking and biting until it was full of little blue love marks. Magnus admired his work and just took in Alec's flushed face and the arousal poking him. They stayed in that position staring at each other while taking deep breaths.

The door finally opened to Magnus's penthouse. Putting Alec down and pulling him out of the elevator before it closed he brought him to his living room. Alec had to admit the fashion designer had even a keen eye for interior design.

The place was just so... Magnus, he thought.

"Alexander... "Alec looked towards Magnus who stood in an arch way that seemed to lead the two kitchen. He waited for Magnus to continue.

"Look what I did in the elevator... It was a spur of the moment well it was but ugh... God I had this planned out. We were going to hang out and I was going to ask you out but I have a feeling I just ruined that... I mean I really, really like you and well I know you but you don't know well what you read on the tabloids isn't true I swear and I just wanted to ask you out but instead I molest you in the elevator and God was it good but I think maybe you should go ho–" Magnus's ramble was halted as Alec pulled him down into a deep kiss. When they pulled apart Alec whispered a yes and that was how Magnus and Alec resolving their unresolved feelings in Magnus's bed... Naked...and moaning.

The next morning...

Alec woke up to Magnus cuddling him from behind... Naked... When realization dawned on what had proceeded the previous night and the ache from his ass he became tomato red. He regretted nothing though, he thought of all how Magnus basically ruined him for anyone else well there would never even anyone else but the point was made.

Cuddling back into Magnus warmth he felt the arms around him tighten and a voice whisper in his ear that if he didn't stop there would be a second round. Alec had no objection in carrying on to wiggle against Magnus's hard on this leading to another very dizzying mind blowing session for him. When Magnus had finally debauched him for the millionth time he took the small break he had to check his phone as Magnus went to go get them breakfast. He noticed he had several missed calls from his agent aka his mom, his sister Izzy, Jace and his dad. Deciding to ignore it since it was probably for work he just put his phone down and wished for Magnus and him to take the day off but he had a scene to film later that afternoon and Magnus was supposed to help him dress. Finally after an hour they were ready, feed and showered to go but then...

As they headed towards Magnus's front door they kissed and then things go out of hands as somehow they ended up in the position with Magnus against the front door with his hands running through Alec's dark locks as Alec was sucking him off to his instructions since Alec didn't know what to do but as Magnus moaned out and came down Alec's throat all he could think was that Alec was a natural and that was fucking hot. After promising to return the favor to Alec at the studio and kissing him even with the taste of himself on Alec's lips was hot they made it out the door and towards the lobby ad they were leaving the entrance of the apartments they were swarmed by flashes and cameras.

"Are you gay?!"

"What were you doing on there with Magnus?!"

"Are you and Magnus screwing?!"

"You look debauched even now! What went on in that apartment?!"

More and more questions were thrown at them as Alec froze with fear and shock but that was when Magnus caught the front page of TMZ. It was them making out in the elevator.

Shit thought Magnus as he pulled Alec back inside the apartment building to his apartment as fast as he could. When he finally got in he locked the doors and waited for Alec to speak. Alec didn't has his breath came out short and he could feel his chest closing. He was having a panic attack. Magnus springed into action pulling Alec with him onto the couch and cuddling him keeping him close and whispering soothing words. After what felt like forever Alec finally called down and told Magnus he was going to call his sister to find out what was going on. Magnus agreed but the call did not go well when Izzy's first words were "Oh big brother, I wish it hadn't come out like this... Soooooo Magnus hey?" Alec hung up immediately. He grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV, the news was all about them.

HOLLYWOOD'S BIGGEST ACTOR, GAY?!

THE HUNTER MAIN STAR ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD CAUGHT DOING THE DIRTY WITH TOP FASHION DESIGNER MAGNUS BANE!

Magnus pulls him towards the bedroom where there wasn't a TV and cuddled him from behind just like the morning as Alec finally broke down.

"This isn't fair! I wanted to at least come out on my own terms! I wanted to be the one who told the world about my boyfriend not them... "Alec continued to sob and turned around into Magnus's cheat but came to a dumbfounded look.

"Magnus?"

"Boyfriend?" Alec's eye widened with realization to what he had just said and was about to take it back but when Magnus's face grew into a grin and announced he liked the sound of that Alec gave him a peck.

The moment was ruined by Alec's phone ringing. Groaning he picked up and saw the caller ID was his mother slash agent. This is going to be hell he thought. He answered the phone and put it on speaker so Magnus could also hear.

Maryse Lightwood instantly began yelling "what the hell were you thinking?! If you're going to kiss any gender don't do it in public! As your manager I am utterly pissed off with you. They cigar you with your hand in the cookie jar in this case the cookie jar is Magnus's penis! And your mouth is the hand! Why would you go outside looking so debauched?! As your mother J am upset you didn't tell me! Honey you could have ducked a lamp post and I wouldn't care!" at that Magnus snorted, "Am I on speaker?!"

"Yes mom... I wanted my boyfriend to hear everything."

"Fine well in that case see you at family dinner on Sunday Magnus." after that she hung up and Magnus decided they would stay at his place until things cooled down and well things just got heated in the apartment...a lot.

Two weeks later the archer's gift premier was released, Alec nor Magnus related a statement on their relationship but tonight as they sat in the limo they were finally going to give one. The moment they stepped out of the limo fans screamed how much they loved them and everything. They carried on holding hands and point together. When the reporter for that evening found a moment to spoke to them and asked if this meant they were official Magnus thought to give them a show and pulled Alec in for steaming kiss before replying yes. The screams just go louder. Everyone accepted them family, friend and fans all alike. His friends and family were shocked but happy for him.

After even more weeks of them they soon became Hollywood's number one couple with the name Malec and everyone thinks Alec is perfect for Magnus and vice versa.

Two years later Alec's happiest moment is when he say yes to Magnus's proposal and the next happiest is when they finally settle down and adopt two boys and two cats.

Malec continued to live as one of the best Hollywood's couples for many years after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	39. Sterek - Mpreg/Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny pregnant Stiles lead to his own devices until someone assist him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT !!!!!!!!!!! MPREG!!!!!!!!!  
> MPREG!!!!! SMUT!!!!!!!!! ALSO TAKE MERCY SUCH SMUT IS A NEW THING TO ME ;) 
> 
> This is for raphaelkanamevlad. I am sorry this took so long but I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> Next up will be two Malec fics :)

“This sucks.” Was said out loud to no one in particular. Stiles lay naked, as the day he was born, on his bed well Derek’s king sized bed in Derek’s loft. Stiles peered down at his slightly rounded belly. _It’s going to get bigger…_ he thought then he thought back to how he ended up in this situation, _stupid hormones and stupid handsome Derek and stupid magical being can get pregnant._ Thanks to his spark Stiles was now expecting as in baby or even babies as Deaton had said. And Derek Hale, resident Alpha werewolf in leather, was the sire of this brood. Stiles thought back to how he ended up in this situation.

It had been the entire pack going to Jungle for the night and Derek had been there and he was being typical Derek and Stiles consumed too many, next thing he knew he was getting screwed in the bathroom of the club by Alpha Hale. It had been Stiles dream but finding out he was now preggers did not make it his dream come true. So Derek being Derek accepted Stiles as his responsibility and slept on the couch while Stiles stayed at his loft for his own safety. Nothing had happened again between them and it was making Stiles very annoyed since he was pregnant and horny 24/7.

Derek was no running around with the pack since it was full moon leaving Stiles to his own devices. So now he lay naked and desiring release.

 _That does it._ He thought as he lay on top of the covers of the bed then slowly proceeded to snake his hand down from his chest to his growing arousal. The moment he took his hardening cock in his hand he gave a buck with a lewd moan. _It has been too long_ as he slowly began pumping his cock his other hand made it to his mouth and he sucked on them until they were soaked then took his hand to his nipples slowly circling them. When he felt them start to harden he began to flick and tug at them. His arousal was now at full attention and Stiles wanted release but knew that it might be awhile before he gets a chance like this so he let go of his arousal and took his now free hand that was soaked in pre-cum and brought it to his lips. Just tasting himself had him moaning again. Deciding he wanted to heat things up more he turned onto his stomach and raised himself in a mounting position placing a pillow between his legs. This brought back memories of Derek taking him from behind in the bathroom stall as he leaned over the toilet. He was going to replay that scene in his head as he took his previous soaked in pre cum now in spit to his rear and braced himself with the other hand. First he rubbed circles around his entrance before slowly slipping the digit in. He could feel how tight he was as he groaned and bucked into the pillow. The friction was amazing as he continued to fuck himself on his finger and hump the pillow not knowing which felt better. Soon one digit turned to two. Stiles could feel his release coming and he went back to the thoughts of when Derek sucked him off slowly and torturously in the bathroom until he was begging. Stiles was about to release but a hand gripping his hip and a growl made him halt his actions.

Stiles could feel his heart beating in his chest as he slowly turned his flushed face and came to sigh of Derek’s Alpha eyes and the arousal they held. They both just stared at each other before Derek’s face disappeared from view but his hand remained as the other hand made its way to the opposite hip and his finger were removed and replaced with something warm probing at his hole.

 _Oh FUCK! HE’S USING HIS TOUNGUE- FUCK!_ Stiles train of thought was broken as Derek’s tongue entered him and began to fuck him with the warm muscle. Stiles pressed back and carried on his humping go the pillow and thought he was in heaven as Derek was rimming him and the friction on his dick was unbelieved. It wasn’t too long until he finally came moaning out Derek’s name with several “Fuck” or “Oh my god! There yes there!!” He lay limp as Derek extracted his tongue. He thought it was over but then he was quickly turned onto his back and his legs were forcibly wrapped around Derek’s waist. Sometime Derek had removed his clothes and now was entering Stiles with his hard on. Stiles moaned and bucked into the feeling of finally being filled. Once Derek was fully in he paused waiting for Stile’s to give him the go. When Stiles began to fuck himself on the dick Derek took that as his key to start and he began a furious and harsh pace as he thrusted in and out of Stiles. He would even break rhythm and pullout completely and rub his head along Stiles entrance until he begged Derek to fuck him and out it back in or Derek would do deep and slow thrusts that kept Stiles on edge. Stiles finally came for a second time when Derek had leaned down and sucked on his right nipples and tugged with his teeth but Derek didn’t cum so he continued to fuck the over sensitive Stiles while playing with his nipples until Stiles came again and then finally Derek.

It still wasn’t over as Derek decided to take his attention from Stiles nipples and to his neck as he hardened once again in Stiles abused hole. He slowly rocked around in Stiles hitting his sensitive prostate over and over but then Derek pulled his hard on out of Stiles and Stiles whined from the sensitivity, He was then once again turned around as Derek put him in the mount positon butt in the air and head on the pillow.

_Oh god what is he going to do now._

Derek placed his aroused cock between the crack of Stiles ass and began humping him. Stiles muscled quivered and he moaned and moaned every time Derek’s head caught onto his entrance that was overly sensitive and then a hand was wrapping around his dick and the feeling over being stimulated to many times to count had him over the edge the last thing he remembered was Derek coming all over his back growling “MINE!”

The next morning to say had just been a repeat of the previous night but in the shower… and kitchen.., and lounge that finally he and Derek spoke. It was decided they would give it a try for the baby or babies and for Stiles libido.

 _The kid’s got a libido more active than a werewolf…_ thought Derek as he looked at Stiles who was panting next him after what felt like the eleventh round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	40. Malec - Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets cursed and now is the stereotypical gay. Drama insures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Drowningmermaid :) I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Next up will be a dark Malec fic. 
> 
> Also at the end of March I will have holidays for two weeks and then my writing will be done a lot more as school is really eating up my time with assignments and tests.

“You cannot be serious right now!” snapped Alec Lightwood with a hand on his hip that was stuck out to the side and his opposite hand in the air with the index finger raised. The look of disbelief was all over his face. He had just been cursed and Simone was not helping the situation at all. Some pissed of warlock was annoyed with Simon and Alec then decided to curse them well it seemed to only affect Alec. He could not control how he spoke and acted, Simon described it as being ‘such a stereotypical gay’ whatever the hell that meant thought Alec. And now he has to go and report at the institute and then go home to Magnus.

Staring at the door inner dread filled Alec but he knew he had to go or else he would be in trouble so taking the steps up he made his way to what he describes as the worst day ever. He thought it would be best to avoid his family but his sister Izzy was right at the door and he knew Simon probably blabbed with the way she was smiling at him. Sighing to himself he waited for her to speak.

“So how do you feel?”

“Isabel get over the touchy feeling and say what you want to say.” Alec crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look of eyebrows and disappointment. Izzy could not stop giggling from the fact her brother would never pull such a face. “Tell me Magnus and the sex will you.”

Inner Alec sighed as the outer him fanned his reddening face and gave an exasperated breath “Izzy I have no idea where to start.”

“Telle me _everything._ ”

“Oh Izzy the sex is fantastic! Magnus has so many…talents especially with his tongue. And his body is just so yummy!” Alec was now making hand gestures. Isabel was enjoying herself way too much.

“Oh Alec! You are even making me blush.” Giggled Isabel and in that moment Jace walked in. The moment Alec spotted what he was wearing his outer him did not halt to speak up.

“Jace sweetie, sugar, honey I think it’s time you grew up and left that biker look behind. I can pull it off but you… well you just insult leather and black together and let’s not get started on that half assed hair style I mean really…It is just soo traumatic like shave it off please for the sake of beauty get rid of it tsk tsk.” Isabel burst out laughing Alec still continued to tsk and Jace stood there with mouth wide open and eyes in shock.

“What?” asked Jace confused.

Isabel then decided to drag Jace away before anymore insults could be thrown. Alec shrugged it off and went to fill the report but he had ran into Max who needed help for a suit for a party his mother was taking him to and Alec could not resist the fashion opportunity to dress up his adorable little brother. When he finally had that settled and Max kept laughing at his strange behavior he ran into his father and made a face at him before going on about how he had not noticed his eldest son was gay. He soon realized he was going to run late for dinner at home with Magnus so he left his father with a similar face to Jace continuing on his path.

When he ran into his mother he knew he should just hurry up and go home but he could not resist the chance.

“Alec what is going on?” asked Maryse.

She stood in front of Alec with a concerned look with a glint of distrust. Ever since the wedding she still hasn’t gotten over things with him and Magnus. Then an idea came to Alec and he could not resist.

“Well mom what is not going on? Lately Magnus has been so gentle in bed and I miss the rough sex. It’s starting to make me feel neglected I enjoy it rough especially when he thrusts hard and deep and very fast I mean the demon in him really comes out. Ha! Liberally and figuratively get it. L.O.L! But what I miss the most is when he makes me ride him until I am exhausted but he being on top at all times also seems to be a thing. I mean really how old is? I need some dominance once in a while…maybe I should do a sneak attack. I’ll do that thing with my hips… oh and I know I’ll give him a blow job and slowly wear him out in other ways and then take the opportunity! Thanks mom! That is a great idea! I can’t wait to get really good pounding from him. Maybe I could even get him to blow me just the thought of it has me getting hot. I got to go bye!”

Alec carried on with the final decision to go home and leave the report to tomorrows problem as he relished din the image of his mother’s expression of horror. AH that would be in his memory forever.

HE finally got to Magnus’s apartments and let himself in with his key. Magnus was in the kitchen sipping wine and standing in his satin robe. Magnus looked up and smiled at Alec and greeted him with the usual “Hello Alexander.”

Alec smiled back and gathered Magnus in his arms telling him how his robe suited him perfectly specially the way it hugged his hips and ass. Also how his hair was doing amazing things.

“Now I see what Isabel meant.” Chuckled Magnus. He was enjoying this forward spoken Alec who was busy critizing everyone’s style and telling him how much he loves Magnus décor. Magnus then decided to keep Alec up all the night to enjoy the moment because he knew once the sun rose the next day Alec would be back to his shy and normal self. No style or décor judgment.

Magnus thought to himself when he saw the sun peek up that maybe he could be the one to ‘accidently’ curse Alec.

Alec thought spent the next week hiding away from everyone. Maryse was still traumatized and Jace well he got a haircut which had Clary laughing hysterically along with Simon. Izzy just pouted and Max remained the non-wiser.

Alec was tempted to never leave the apartment again.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	41. VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.

I feel like crap.

I feel so bad for not updating and all... I have not written as single thing and all the works I began are not complete.

I know I should not use this as an excuse but I have been going through a really really bad time these past months and nothing is getting better so I feel like crap for doing nothing and all and I feel like I let people down.

So I have an announcement. 

During June I shall have my exams and I will finish off the last three requests I have and put my book on hold until things get better.

I am so sorry for the people who have been waiting forever I feel really really horrible and hope you can forgive me in a sense.

:(

If anyone has any future requests which they don't mind taking awhile to get done you can post but I won't be updating that often until things turn around...

I am once again very very very sorry for my tardiness and will finish off before the end of June.

 

xoxo Beta_and_Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been well mentally and emotionally and I am very sorry.


End file.
